El Titán Demonio en Asakusa, Cazador de Demonios
by Ben56
Summary: Ryan Creeds es un chico de 20 años que descubrió un gran poder dentro de él, un o lleno de malicia pero que él usara para bien, con este poder traerá la perdición a los demonios y salvara a las ninjas: Shinobi y Taimanin. (aparte de Taimanin, estaran chicas de Ochiru Hitozuma, tal vez tambien de otros de Black Lilith)
1. Chapter 1

**Senran Kagura x Taimanin Asagui x Dragon Blaze: El Titán Demonio**

 **Bien ahora empiezo con mi nueva historia, la cual ya anuncie en los capítulos que subí de otras historias, también ha pedido de Jotaro Joester (y muchos otros). Voy a escribir un crossover de Jojo's Bizarre Adventure y Senran Kagura.**

 **Pero todavía no. Al principio quería hacerlo con un OC propio con un Stand inspirado en una nueva unidad del juego Brave Frontier, pero como todavía no está en la versión global, tengo que esperar. Pues el Stand tendrá la habilidad de evolucionar como el Gold Expirience de Giorno.**

 **Por otro lado quisiera que en los reviews de este primer capítulo de esta nueva historia, sus consejos si debería: usar a Jotaro, Josuke o tal vez Giorno. Osea personajes de la seria; o mi OC. Digo esto, a pesar de que de todas maneras la historia de mi OC, porque quiero saber que me recomendarían. Después del todo muchos preferirían ver a Jotaro, Josuke o Giorno con las chicas de Hanzo, Crimson Squad, Hebijo y Gessen.**

 **Ahora respecto a la historia. Ryan será un chico de 20 años que obtuvo sus poderes a los 15 años descubrió sus poderes, la habilidad de manifestar su forma o solo las habilidades en batalla del Titán de Crios (o Crius, cualquiera de los dos nombres es válido). Se mudo a la ciudad de Asakusa, donde se conocera con las ninjas y las Taimanin.**

 **Su nivel de poder es totalmente OP, ni los más fuertes demonios o Yomas, ni los más fuertes Shinobis son rival para él. Además porque él es terriblemente cruel con sus enemigos, en especial con los que se lo merecen (como los demonios de Taimanin, los romperá tanto física como mentalmente). No hace falta decir que Ryan prácticamente tendrá a todas las chicas prendadas de él, además el no estará del lado de nadie, será neutral ayudando a quien él quiera (pero no a los demonios y ni a los Yoma).**

 **Esta historia seguirá más el anime de Senran Kagura, ya que de Taimanin Asagi a pesar de que hay algo de historia de este juego hentai pero no siempre conecta bien, además está la cosa de que Koutetsu no Majo Annerose y Cara The Blood Lord comparten el mismo universo (o al menos esa es mi teoría, pues de ser así las estaré agregando a las chicas de esos juegos también o tal vez no). De hecho pensaba agregar a las chicas de Ochiru Hitozuma, como viudas vecinas de Ryan (pues él vive solo en Asakusa) y en una relación de amigos con beneficios con él….si saben a lo que me refiero y han visto algunas imágenes del juego.**

 **Bueno eso es todo por ahora, si hay algo más que deba poner lo haré al final, así que empecemos. No soy dueños de Senran Kagura, Taimanin Asagi y otros personajes de los juegos de Black Lilith y el personaje de Dragon Blaze del cual sacare los poderes, solo mi OC me pertenece y la idea para la historia.**

 **-"** conversación normal"

-'pensamientos'

*conversación con Zanpakuto desde su mundo interno*

(Información extra)

 **Capítulo 1: El Titán Demonio llega a Asakusa ¡Cuidado Demonios!**

La ciudad de Asakusa, una de los lugares más misteriosos, en especial por cierto oficio que aún se sigue aplicando, este Shinobi. También llamados Ninjas, fueron considerados en el pasado los mejores soldados para operaciones en cubierto, en la época de Edo Japón. Aunque ya paso esos tiempos y ya no existen más esas estos guerreros, aún existen quienes son maestros en el arte del Shinobi, y en Asakusa hay escuelas secretas que enseñan, si bien no a todos, a un gran grupo de personas. Divididos como siempre pasa en cualquier institución de poder en dos facciones, los Shinobi del camino de la luz y los Akunin, por supuesto ambos con diferentes motivaciones para sus actividades. Los de la luz buscan mantener el honor de las casas Shinobi y mantener en secreto este oficio; y los Akunin que solo buscan conseguir más poder y dominar todo. Aparte de eso, los Shinobis enfrentan una amenaza de las sombraas muy temida, los seres llamados Youma. Monstruos de origen antiguo, principales enemigos de los Shinobi.

Sin embargo no son los únicos, dentro de esta ciudad hay otro grupo de Ninjas, especialmente entrenados para derrotar otras amenazas peores que los Youma. Estos son los Taimanin que significa Ninja Anti-demonio, estos también se componen de fuertes familias que ejercen este oficio, tienen que serlo pues los demonios que combaten gustan de violar a las Taimanin femeninas cuando las atrapan. Los Taimanin pelean contra los demonios creados por altos funcionarios de la sociedad que han hecho pactos con los señores demonio, en pos de ser convertidos en demonios y conservar su posición en la sociedad, esto ayuda bastante a los demonios en diseminar su influencia y sus números dificultando más las cosas para los Taimanini.

Sí la ciudad de Asakusa está llena de cosas misteriosas y peligrosas, sin embargo….ninguno en esa ciudad está preparado para lo que viene, pues si tienen Ninjas, Youmas y Demonios. Como podrán manejar un Titán, y uno con una muy especial definición del poder y la debilidad con un toque de humano.

 **POV Ryan Creed, en su apartamento**

Otro día normal ' _por ahora'_ en esta ciudad, para un chico de 20 años. Despierto en mi cuarto solo…..' _Un momento ¿Quién está a mi lado en la cama?'_ bajo la mirada a mi lado derecho y encuentro a una bella mujer de dormida bien aferrada a mi…y por lo que puedo sentir, estamos más juntos de lo que parece, en especial porque puedo sentir que esta desnuda bajo las sabanas de mi cama.

-' _¡Ah claro! Hoy día le toco a Sayo-chan'_

Sí ya me acordé, hoy en día me reuní con mis dos vecinas, con las cuales tengo una relación muy íntima. Curiosamente ellas parecen haber discutido algo y ahora me comparten entre ellas, turnándose para poder intimar más con nuestros cuerpos, si saben a lo que me refiero.

Y hoy le toco a Sayoko Natsume, una mujer de 1.68 m de alto, de pelo marrón oscuro y ojos verdes con un pequeño lunar en el lado derecho inferior de su boca. Su rostro y cuerpo bien desarrollado demuestra su gran belleza pues tiene 35 años, sus pechos copa E+ son la envidia de muchas mujeres en la ciudad, de naturaleza amable y amistosa, madura y amable. Fue la primera en recibirme y la primera con quien tuve relaciones después de llegar a la ciudad de Asakusa, no es que vaya por la ciudad buscando hacer eso.

Sayoko es viuda, su esposo como un gesto de gran amor le dejo su fortuna para que pudiera vivir, claro que ella trabaja aparte para mantener estable su situación pero más que nada es ama de casa. Nos conocimos el día que me mude a esta casa que justo estaba a la venta, conocí a Sayoko y después ella me presento a su amiga, y otra amiga íntima para mí, Reiko Fuyuno que era profesora en la escuela media a la que iba a asistir. Una mujer de 1.72 m, de pelo violeta hasta la cintura ojos color granate, de35 años también y al igual que su amiga, con una gran belleza y pechos copa E+.

El primer día Sayoko lo saludo amablemente pero Reiko apenas le dio una mirada desconfiada, dos días después de mudarse todo iba normal con Sayoko siendo amable con él y Reiko aún desconfiada, pero un día que regresaba a casa encontré la puerta de la casa de Sayoko abierta y un grupo de hombres vigilando cerca de esta. Curios decidí ver qué pasaba y los idiotas debiluchos que vigilaban trataron de botarme, me molestaron tanto que los rompí el cuello.

Oh….es cierto, para quien no sepa, resulta que cuando tenía 15 años de edad desperté un extraño poder dentro de mí. Ganando habilidades propias de un hábil guerrero que no tiene piedad con nadie, lo sé porque se despertaron el día que el alcohólico de mi padre, colmo mi paciencia al volver a golpear a mi madre. Ese día perdí la calma y poder despertó, no recuerdo mucho, salvo la cara de terror y dolor de mi padre mientras me suplicaba piedad. Sea lo que sea que paso, mi padre se fue y nunca volvió, después de eso mi madre y yo pudimos empezar una nueva y mejor vida. Ahora vivimos en Japón, ella se quedo con unos familiares y yo me mudé a Asakusa.

Como sea ya hablare más de eso en otra ocasión. Como decía, después de limpiar la basura, entre a buscar a Sayoko, pero no esperaba lo escena que encontré. Sayoko estaba siendo hipnotizada….o al menos eso me parecia, por un mocoso de 14 años, junto a este habían un grupo de 14 matones. Pero lo que más me molesto, fue que los bastardos estaban desvistiéndola mientras bajaban los pantalones, era más que obvio lo que iban hacer.

Como los bastardos no se molestaron en notarme mi presencia, decidí hacerme notar….lanzando un pequeño cuchillo abre cartas que estaba en la pequeña mesa de entrada de la casa, este se enterró en el ojo izquierdo de uno de los matones y entrando al cráneo matándolo de inmediato. Solo después de esto voltearon a verme, les pregunté que estaban haciendo, y el mocoso que al parecer era el líder, y lo peor era que este pequeño bastardo se atrevió a decirme en la cara que quería convertir a Sayoko en una prostituta lavándole el cerebro….usualmente no me gusta lidiar con niños, pero este mocoso era caso perdido, después de escuchar eso….manifesté mi poder frente a ellos. Estoy seguro que los matones mojaron sus pantalones y el mocoso tenia la mirada traumatizada, lo que hice fue: les rompí los huesos de los brazos a mano limpia a los matones y al niño le rompí la mente de forma tal….que hasta la más pequeña mosca lo hará orinarse de miedo.

Después de encargarme de ellos revise a Sayoko, por suerte la hipnosis estaba incompleta y no tardo en despertar, una vez despierta ella se sorprendió de verme en su casa y cuando vio al grupo de matones tirados en el piso adoloridos de sus brazos y al niño con ojos expresión traumatizada se asusto. Yo le explique lo que había encontrado cuando llegaba a casa, ella estaba asustada y rápidamente se abrazo a mí, agradeciéndome entre lagrimas, después de calmarse llamamos a la policía para que se llevaran a todos, por supuesto la amiga de Sayoko también se dio cuenta de la puerta abierta en su casa y entro a ver, acusándome de irrumpir en la casa de Sayoko.

Después de esto, Sayoko se volvió más cariñosa conmigo, y también Reiko ya que al parecer su amiga le explico lo que había pasado. Siempre en la mañana que me iba a la Preparatoria, Sayoko me despedía con un beso en la mejilla y ocasionalmente uno en los labios. En la Preparatoria Reiko siempre me buscaba para almorzar conmigo y me invitaba un poco de la comida que ella preparaba, muchos alumnos y profesores parecían molestos de que ella pasara tanto tiempo conmigo, algunos trataban de llevársela y como ella se negaba trataban de forzarla, me repuesta….romperles las muñecas si se atrevían a tocarla. Esto por supuesto me hizo tener una mala fama con los profesores y alumnos, que al parecer pensaban con su cabeza inferior en vez de la superior, pero al parecer le gusto a Reiko. Pronto ella comenzó a recibir con un beso en la mejilla, pues ahora me esperaba para ir a la Preparatoria.

Después de unos días, estos gestos se fueron….subiendo de nivel, a veces me invitaban a salir con una o ambas a la vez. Íbamos a comer juntos o a veces a un parque para relajarnos, pero también me invitaban a ayudarlas a comprara lencería femenina, eso era muy extraño pues ellas siempre elegían la que más sexy las hacía ver….' _no me juzguen, pero no hay hombre que pudiera decir lo contrario'_. Reiko era la más atrevida, todavía recuerdo como me jalo dentro del cambiador solo para que viera como se cambiaba frente a mí, pero Sayoko no se quedaba atrás ya que solía entrar a mi casa para limpiar y cocinarme el almuerzo….usando un traje de Maid con falda corta y panti medias.

Fue uno de esos días cuando regresaba de clases, que Sayoko se quedo un poco más en casa conmigo, y había estado bebiendo. Escusa suficiente para que comenzara a insinuárseme y pegar su cuerpo más al mío con claras intenciones. Al final ambos nos dejamos llevar y terminamos los dos desnudos en la cama, no tengo que explicar que hicimos. Cuando despertamos en la mañana, felizmente era sábado, ella no parecía estar enojada y solo me beso mientras se acurrucaba conmigo en la cama.

Al final esto cambio más nuestra relación, Sayoko empezó a ser más cariñosa conmigo, a veces sin importarle que nos vieran en público. Esto también atrajo la atención de Reiko, que fácilmente se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía, y días después fue a mi casa y más directamente me pidió que nos acostáramos juntos….y sí, terminamos pasando la noche juntos. Al parecer Sayoko se dio cuenta de esto y las dos tuvieron una discusión, acordando compartirme, por lo que ahora se turnan para pasar la noche conmigo al menos dos veces a la semana.

Bueno hasta ahora no ha habido problema alguno, las dos parecen felices, y yo la verdad no tengo problema alguno en hacerles compañía. Solo espero que las cosas no se compliquen más. Creo que debería apurarme en levantarme de la cama para ir a la Prepa.

 **Fin del POV, Narración Normal**

Ryan un chico de pelo negro alborotado y en punta hacia atrás, ojos amarillos ámbar y de 1.88 m de altura, con complexión atlética pero de musculatura prominente tanto superior como inferior. Se encontraba en su cama junto a una hermosa mujer de pelo marrón hasta la cintura, totalmente desnuda y bien aferrada a él. Cuidadosamente trato de liberarse de su agarre, pero la mujer lo abrazo más fuerte, pegando sus grandes pechos contra su cuerpo. Sin otra salida, trato de despertarla.

-"Yoko-chan despierta, voy a llegar a tarde a clases"

La hermosa mujer solo se acurruco más en la cama sin dejar de abrazarlo, mientras soltaba un leve gemido al sentir su miembro aún dentro de ella.

-"Uuummm…..unos minutos más….o puedes faltarte hoy a clases"

-"Si hagó eso, Rei-chan se enojara y te va a exigir que le cedas tus días de intimidad conmigo ¿te parece bien eso?"

Sayoko hizo un puchero y se sentó de la cama, eso sí haciendo una pose sexy y haciendo rebotar sus senos, luego salió de la cama dejando que la sabana se resbale y muestre su cuerpo desnudo a su joven amante. Recogiendo su ropa salió de su cuarto para preparar el desayuno, Ryan suspiro de alivio y se alisto para ir a clases. Un vez listo salió de su cuarto y se sentó en la mesa para desayunar junto a Sayoko, ella salió de la cocina, ahora vestida con un polo amarillo ajustado a su cuerpo y su gran delantera y unos pantalones negros ajustados, con dos platos en las manos y en la mesa ya estaban dos tazas con café para ambos, después de desayunar ambos salieron de la casa. saliendo por la puerta, al lado derecho del portón estaba una mujer de con cabello violeta hasta la cintura y ojos color granate, su figura muy similar a la de Sayoko, con pechos copa E+. Vistiendo un traje de oficinista con blaizer y una falda de negocios negro, debajo una camisa blanca y una corbata roja suelta al cuello. Ella era Reiko, amiga de Sayoko, profesora de la Preparatoria de Ryan y consejera del club de Ballet de la institución.

-"Veo que disfrutaste tú noche ayer….Sayoko"

-"Si, fue memorable como siempre"

-"Que bueno, espero sea así para mí esta noche Ryan-kun, no vas a dormir mucho"

-"Hhaaaa….supongo que no, solo espero que estés lista, pues a lo peor no sentirás las piernas. Suerte para ti que hoy es viernes"

Terminada su conversación, Sayoko le dio un beso apasionado a Ryan y después entro a su casa que estaba a la izquierda de la de él, después de eso se reunió con Reiko quien lo tomo de su brazo izquierdo y también lo beso apasionadamente, terminado el beso ambos caminaron a la preparatoria.

El día fue aburrido para Ryan, salvo por algunas peleas que tuvo con los imbéciles de su clase que no dejaban de molestarlo, o dándole una lección a los profesores que trataban de manosear a Reiko. Fue otro típico día en la preparatoria, ella se adelanto a casa, a preparar una sorpresa para la noche en su casa.

Caminando por un parque con lago de Asakusa, paso al lado de dos chicas con uniformes colegiales diferentes. Una de ellas con uniforme escolar de camisa blanca de manga corta con rayas azules en los bordes de las mangas y una corbata azul, y una falda azul corta con medias negras pequeñas y zapatos marrones. La chica de piel clara tenía el pelo negro largo hasta la espalda, atado en una cola de caballo mediana y ojos color avellana, junto a su uniforme llevaba una pequeña tela roja a modo de bufanda en su cuello, de1.55 m de altura y un cuerpo bien desarrollado para su edad (17años) con un busto copa F; la otra chica llevaba un uniforme escolar negro con rayas rojas, camisa corta dejando ver su abdomen y falda son negras con rayas rojas, una corbata negra corta con la punta roja. La chica de 17 años de 1.63 m de alto y piel morena, de pelo castaño oscuro largo hasta las rodillas, atado en una larga cola de caballo y ojos azul grisáceo, también con un bien desarrollado cuerpo y un busto copa E.

Ambas caminaban en dirección a él y pasaron a su derecha, pero Ryan se dio cuenta que la morena estaba sacando un pequeño cuchillo japonés, claramente para apuñalar a la otra chica. Homura estaba lista para acabar con la ingenua Shinobi, cuando fue a atacar ya no tenía su arma en la mano. Mirando todo lado luego miro detrás de ella y encontró su arma….en manos de un chico con el pelo negro alborotado en punta, de uniforme negro y zapatillas blancas, con una mochila azul oscura en su hombro izquierdo, hondeaba el cuchillo en su mano derecha tan casual como si fuera un simple juguete. Cuando iba a regresar a quitárselo, el chico volteo levemente su rostro para verla encima de su hombro….Homura se detuvo, paralizada por los ojos ámbar del chico los cuales brillaban de un color naranja.

-"No deberías jugar con cosas como esta"

Dijo el chico antes de agarrar el cuchillo al medio y aplastarlo con gran fuerza, rompiendo la hoja y el mango en pedazos. Sin decir otra palabra el chico siguió su camino a los barrios de la ciudad. Homura salió de su trance y se reunió con Asuka quien se calló al lago, mentalmente grabándose el rostro de ese chico.

Dentro de la ciudad, Ryan seguía caminando buscando distraerse con algo, a lo lejos vio a una chica de pelo corto color rosa de ojos azules con extrañas pupilas en forma de cruz, de 1.60 de altura, que al parecer estaba trabajando de obrera. El overol que llevaba acentuaba su muy bien desarrollada figura, con busto cope E, parecía de 16 años pero se comportaba más como una niña. La pequeña estaba desviando la entrada a un callejón detrás de ella, después de un rato, ella se quito el overol, dejando ver un uniforme similar al de la chica que Ryan vio en el parque junto a la morena, y entro al callejón. Él la miro un entrar, luego sintió una presencia escondida no muy lejos de ahí, escondida en un letrero de los edificios cercanos. Acercándose un poco para ver, encontró a la pelirosa junto a 3 chicas más, las tres también tenían el mismo uniforme y un cuerpo bien desarrollado. Una de pelo negro largo hasta los talones y ojos azules de 1.68 de altura, de 18 años y busto copa G; otra era una rubia de pelo largo hasta los muslos, de 1.65 m de altura, 18 años y busto copa H; y finalmente la otra chica que tenía 16 años y 1.58 m de altura, con pelo blanco largo hasta los pies amarrados en colas gemelas largas y un ojo rojo derecho con el otro con un parche, de busto copa E y llevaba una sombrilla tradicional en su mano derecha.

Al parecer estaban peleando con una pandilla de gamberros, que al parecer ahora se habían recuperado y querían pelear otra vez, lo más curioso era la extraña aura que los rodeaba. Para Ryan era más que obvio que ninguno de esos tipos eran personas reales, y al parecer las chicas no sabían esto, salvo por la chica de lo rosa. Entonces sintió algo extraño, era como si algo había aislado este lugar de todo lo demás, los alrededores eran color purpura rosáceo, al parecer las chicas sabían que era y parecían alarmadas.

Ryan solo se quedo observando sin delatarse, pero se sorprendió cuando de repente escucho a las chicas gritar "Shinobi Tenshin", y que después ver como su ropa se despedazaba dejando ver su ropa interior para después cambiarse a un extraño atuendo. La de pelo negro largo ahora llevaba un uniforme de almirante blanco con adornos dorado y una falda blanca, con pantimedias negras y botas blancas por debajo de las rodillas, con una katana larga de funda negra mango blanco con dorado y guardia blanca; la rubia solo parecía llevar el mismo uniforme pero con la camisa desabrochada solo la corbata azul evitaba que se abriera toda, por lo que mostraba sus enormes pechos al medio pero no sus pezones, junto a eso llevaba ahora dos botas de batalla grandes color negro y de bordes dorados; la chica de pelo blanco ahora vestía un saco manga larga café sobre una camisa blanca con una corbata roja y una falda roja a cuadros con medias negras cortas y zapatos marrón, encima del saco llevaba una capa negra; por última la niña de pelo rosa ahora llevaba una chaqueta manga larga de buzo color blanco con rayas rosa y unos bloomers azules con medias holgadas hasta debajo de las rodillas y zapatillas blancas.

-"Bueno ciertamente es una sorpresa….pero la verdad cosas más raras pasan en los barrios más bajos" dijo Ryan.

Además de eso, a pesar de obtener un aumento de poder fácilmente detectable, él se dio cuenta de que la chica de pelo rosa seguía siendo la más débil, era como si ni siquiera la hubieran entrenada en pelea, salvo por lo básico. La pelea iba bien, pero estaban acorralando a la niña, Ryan soltó un suspiro y agarro un piedra medio pequeña del suelo. Con un poco de fuerza la lanzo hacia la gorda gamberra líder del grupo que iba a golpear a la niña, la piedra voló rápidamente y al impactar con su objetivo, destruyo completamente su pecho revelando que era un títere, las demás chicas se sorprendieron de esto, incluso la que controlaba las marionetas. La piedra lanzada reboto en diferentes paredes cambiando de dirección, y destruyendo las cabezas de las demás marionetas. Ryan se movió rápidamente tomando la cabeza intacta de la marioneta líder y la pateo con fuerza hacía un letrero cerca del callejón, cuando las chicas escucharon esto voltearon a verlo pero ya no estaba ahí.

En el edificio donde la cabeza impacto y rompió el letrero, una chica con el mismo uniforme de la morena de cola de caballo, pero de piel clara y pelo corto color castaño claro enrollado en los extremos de ojos verdes, de 1.69 m de altura y de buen desarrollado cuerpo con busto copa I. había esquivado a tiempo el ataque, y miraba a sus alrededores buscando al atacante, poniéndose de pie justo entonces sintió una presencia detrás de ella. antes de poder atacar, una mano se poso en su hombro izquierdo, y de repente una sensación de terror recorrió su cuerpo. Ella se quedo paralizada, después escucho la voz claramente masculina de quien agarraba su hombro hablar.

-"Jugar con marionetas es un buen pasatiempo….para niños, hazme el favor de guardarte tus marionetas par ti misma…no vaya a ser que lo próximo que se rompa sean tus manos"

Después de decirle eso, Ryan retiro su mano de su hombro y se fue rápidamente, la chica llamada Haruka cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sin molestarse en buscar a su atacante para grabarse su apariencia, el miedo que le transmitió esa presencia no la dejaba voltear o moverse de su posición, solo después de 2 minutos logro recuperarse y se puso de pie. Si alguien así estaba aliado a las ninjas de Hanzo, debían tener mucho cuidado, será mejor que informe a las demás y a su maestra.

 **Camino a casa**

Ryan considero que tuvo un día normalmente eventual, después del todo ¿Quién diría que aún existían ninjas en estos tiempo? Y la verdad no le sorprendía. Él ya había conocido ninjas y demonios antes, sucedió durante sus primeros días en Asakusa.

 **Flashback**

 _Durante los días en que empezó a vivir en Asakusa, antes de que ese niño y sus matones trataran de raptar a Sayoko, Ryan solía ir debes en cuando a los barrios bajos. Al principio solo por no conocía el lugar, pero después para darle palizas a los matones del lugar, salvando a más de un pobre incauto que terminaba ahí por accidente._

 _Uno de esos días se encontró con una situación de las que más despreciaba, esto también le llevo a descubrir los monstruos que se escondían en ese lugar y quienes los enfrentaban._

 _Estaba caminando cerca de un gran pasadizo y escucho el sonido de espadas chocar, curioso como es él no dudo en entrar y averiguar lo que pasaba, camino hasta llegar al lugar donde encontró dos cosas: primer, habían tres mujeres en el piso con trajes de bien pegados a sus muy buen desarrollados cuerpos femeninos los colores variaban de prupura, negro con blanco y negro con blanco y rayas rojas; lo segundo fue la presencia de bestias antropomórficas como leones y lobos incluso murciélagos todos con alas de demonios, también había un orco de piel purpura grisácea con atuendo de militar, una bandana negra en la cabeza y un rifle en su hombro derecho; y junto a estos había dos sujetos uno era un joven de piel morena con ojos cafés y cabello blanco, vestido con camisa blanca abierta en el pecho y un saco negro encima acompañado de unos pantalones grises y el otro era un gordo de piel rosácea de pelo gris y ojos negro de pequeñas pupilas, vestía un traje blanco y encima llevaba un saco largo rojo con bordes amarillos._

 _Las chicas presentes eran realmente hermosas y su vestimenta realzaba la belleza que tenían. La de traje purpura de cuerpo completo con algunas partes en negro tranparente y guarda brazos metálicos, tenía el pelo violeta largo hasta la cintura y hermosos ojos del mismo color, de piel blanca, con una figura que cualquier mujer envidiaría con un busto copa E+, de 1.72 m de altura tal vez de 20 años, armada con una katana; otra de las tres que parecia ser la mayor de más o menos 30 años, tenía un traje de baño negro tranparente al medio salvo en la parte de su feminidad y blanco a los lados cubriendo sus pechos copa E+, de pelo marrón largo y dos cintas en la cabeza a modo de orejas de conejo, ojos rojos y piel blanca. ella tenía una lanza con la punta rota mientras sostenía a la otra chica como si fuera su hija; esta última chica estaba inconsciente y no tendría más que 16 años a lo mucho, de muy bonita figura aunque su busto era de copa AA, llevaba un traje similar al de su madre pero con rayas rojas, ella tenía piel morena pero su pelo largo hasta la cintura era del mismo color que el de su madre, sus armas al parecer eran unas pistolas pero ahora estaban rotas._

 _Por lo que pudo escuchar, las tres chicas eran ninjas anti-demonio, y estos sujetos querían capturarlas. El gordo quería hacerlas prostitutas para su negocio, el otro sujeto al parecer tenia a la de pelo purpura de sirvienta pero al descubrirla decidió dársela al gordo, ellas trataron defenderse al parecer escapar pero eran demasiados y las acorralaron aquí. Ryan no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces, era más que obvio que debía ayudarlas._

 _-"¡Ooooeeee! Señores monstruos, chico emo y gordo basura ¿Podrían dejar en paz a esas chicas y largarse?"_

 _Los mencionados no se molestaron mirarlo pero las chicas sí, tenían una expresión de miedo y preocupación al verlo. Ryan espero a que los otros se fueron, pero lo único que vio fue que el gordo le ordeno a sus monstruos que lo atacaran, rápidamente se abalanzaron sobre él._

 _Real quien era el gordo de traje blanco, estaba contento de atrapar nueva mercancía para su negocio, después de que sus monstruos acaben con el mocoso entrometido, se llevaría a las tres Taimanin. Sin embargo de repente sintió algo chocar contra su cara y caer de espaldas, con una boca besándolo, mirando al frente vio el rostro de león de uno de sus demonios._

 _-"¡¿Qué mierda haces?! ¡Te dije que mataras a-….!"_

 _Dijo esto moviendo la cabeza de este a un lado, solo para darse cuenta de que solo era la cabeza…..no había cuerpo, mirando al lugar de donde vino. Encontró a sus demonios descuartizados, el mocoso con una espada pequeña en su mano derecha y mirándolo con total aburrimiento, lo cual comenzó a asustarlo. Las dos mujeres aún conscientes tenían los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, entonces el chico Emo llamado Ryuji Kuroi volteo a ver a Ryan._

 _-"Vaya vaya ¿Qué paso aquí? ¿Tú los mataste, mocoso?"_

 _-"Y si fuera así ¿Qué te importa chico Emo?"_

 _Ryuji levanto su mano derecha empuñada en un ademán de lanzar un golpe, y misteriosamente Ryan sintió un golpe fuerte en su mejilla derecha que le hizo girar la cabeza. Ryuji iba a volver a mirar a las Taimanin cuando de repente sintió un golpe muy fuerte en su abdomen….uno que lo hizo caer de rodillas al piso, luego escucho una voz llena de ira._

 _-"_ _ **Maldita basura,**_ _¿Quién diablos te dijo que podías golpearme?"_

 _Ryan lo miraba con sus ojos ámbar que brillaban de color naranja fuego, Ryuji se levantaba del piso aún con dolor en el estomago y con una expresión de furia al igual que él. Real estaba a punto de orinarse del miedo, él sabía que Ryuji uno de los dos más poderosos demonios que los Taimanin temen enfrentar, y este mocoso lo hizo arrodillarse de dolor con un golpe tan fácilmente….él tenía que escapar rápidamente. Las dos mujeres volvieron a sorprenderse por la facilidad con la que el chico puso Ryuji de rodillas tan fácilmente._

 _-"_ _ **¡Bastardo! ¡¿Tienes idea de quién soy yo?! ¡Voy a torturarte hasta que ruegues porque termine contigo!"**_ _dijo Ryuji mientras tomaba su forma demonio._

 _El demonio en que se convirtió tenia forma antropomórfica de color negro con marcas blancas en hombros y pecho, con alas de dragón grandes y dos cuernos encorvados hacían adelante en su cabeza, su rostro tenía forma de cráneo humano con los dientes afilados y en sus ojos dos orbes rojos brillantes. Sus brazos eran musculosos con los codos llenos de espinas aserradas hacía adelante y sus dedo tenían garras, sus piernas musculosas con sus dedos también tenían garras._

 _-"Me importa un carajo quien eres, y si crees que voy a tener miedo porque resultaste ser un Emo con sorpresa estas muy equivocado_ _ **¡Cuando yo acabe contigo! ¡Tú serás quien me pida piedad!"**_ _respondió Ryan antes de que su cuerpo fuera envuelto en unas llamas rojas y negras._

 _Las llamas se intensificaban y emitían un aura maligna y muy poderosa, para Real eso fue la gota que derramo su "vaso", las dos chicas también sintieron la malicia y poder que emanaba y Ryuji se sorprendió ante semejante poder….que fácilmente superaba al suyo. Las llamas se disiparon y entonces se pudo ver la nueva forma del chico, su altura era ahora de 2.10 m y su constitución física ahora era más desarrollada en especial las el pecho, brazos y piernas. Su atuendo cambio, ahora llevaba en su rostro y cabeza un casco romano con su cresta de pelo color rojo y una mascar con forma de rostro humano con una expresión de furia ambas partes eran doradas, su pecho iba casi desnudo salvo por una correa de cuero que cruzaba del lado izquierdo de su costado derecho de su pecho a su hombro izquierdo, esta correa conectaba con la hombrera dorado en su brazo izquierdo, este brazo estaba cubierto de un guante negro que llegaba hasta la mitad del brazo con un brazalete en la muñeca. Y en el brazo derecho solo llevaba un guantelete dorado en el antebrazo y un cubre brazos de metal; En la parte del abdomen llevaba armadura dorada que lo cubría hasta la cintura acabando bordes con pelo blanco, en la parte baja llevaba puesto pantalones de cuero negro con armadura del mismo color en piernas y rodillas, salvo la pierna derecha tenia la armadura color dorado; en la cintura tenía una capa roja semi-rasgada en los bordes y una tela roja al frente. En sus manos llevaba unas cuchillas de mango y hoja negra con las puntas al final encorvadas en forma de guadañas y con la punta color rojo_

(para entender mejor la forma: . /dbaddiction/images/b/b6/Titan_Crius_ /revision/latest?cb=20170823121201, ya no hay muchas imágenes de Crius Deidificado. También esté este video en youtube /jWsOmeiXBTU)

 _Ambos se miraron con gran odio y después de unos segundos salieron disparados el uno contra el otro, chocando al medio con gran fuerza, agrietando las paredes y el suelo. Ryan termino frente a Real quien se alejo lo más posible de él, Ryuji termino al otro lado. Después de unos segundos, Ryuji en forma demonio comenzó a gritar al ver sus brazos y alas cortados caer al piso, y en su pecho y cuello dos cortes profundos. La pérdida de sangre junto al gran dolor, hizo que cayera de rodillas mientras jadeaba por aire. Ryan solo miro a Real quien ahora estaba aún más aterrado, apuntándole a su cara con una de sus cuchillas, le hablo con una voz más gruesa y aterradora._

 _-_ _ **"Tú….llévate a ese fracasado….y asegúrate de que sobreviva…..quiero volver a romper su patético orgullo otra vez. Y en cuanto a ti Emo….ahora sabes lo débil que eres….no importa cuánto poder obtengas….jamas podras vencerme"**_

 _Real rápidamente corrió a recoger el cuerpo de Ryuji, y como este no tenia brazos, no pudo hacer nada para apartarlo y tratar de incorporarse él mismo, su orgullo había sido pisoteado fácilmente por ese mocoso. Mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de Real, miro a la criatura en la que se convirtió el mocoso, el podía sentir miedo recorrer su espalda y no le gustaba. Él era uno de los más poderosos demonios de estos barrios, y esta criatura de origen desconocido lo derroto, eso era imperdonable._

 _-_ _ **"¡TÚ! ¡*COUGH* *COUGH* VAS A PAGAR POR ESTO! ¡ESO TE LO JURO EN MI NOMBRE, RYUJI KUROI! ¡NO DESCANSARE HASTA QUE TE HAGA PEDAZOS *COUGH* *COUGH*! ¡MALDECIRAS EL DÍA QUE SE TE OCURRIO *COUGH* *COUGH* ENTROMETERTE EN MI CAMINO!"**_

 _Dijo el demonio mientras tocia sangre, trataba de moverse pero esto solo abría más sus heridas, al parecer sus poderes de regeneración no estaban funcionando bien._

 _-_ _ **"Crees que te tengo miedo, sé muy bien que casi todos las personas de en estos barrios son demonios, y se donde crean más de esos monstruos. Si yo quisiera, ya habría acabado con ellos….además sé que hay un demonio que tiene el mismo patético nivel de poder que tú"**_

 _Respondió Ryan, sorprendiendo a Ryuji y Real, incluso a las dos chicas a su lado. Y la seguridad con la que hablaba de poder matar a los otros demonios, los asustaba mucho más, Real tenía que informar esto a Edwin Black sobre esto. Ryuji solo se enojo más al mismo tiempo que sintió otro escalofrió recorrer su espalda._

 _-_ _ **"Mi nombre es Ryan Creeds….pero puedes llamarme Crios, el Titán Demonio….recuerda bien estas palabras….uno solo escapa a la muerte una vez, la próxima vez que nos veamos….será la última para ti"**_

 _Rápidamente Real se llevo a Ryuji con él y escaparon, Crios los vio irse, luego miro a las chicas. La chica de pelo violeta lo miraba con un fuerte sonrojo en la cara y la otra con uno más_ __ _leve, después de ver que estaban bien, disipo su transformación y camino a la salida del callejón, hasta que una mano tomo la suya. Volteando hacía atrás se encontró con la chica de pelo violeta, quien no dejaba de verlo._

 _-"…. ¿Hay….algún problema señorita?" pregunto él._

 _-"….Gracias….por ayudarnos"_

 _-"Claro no hay problema, si necesitan ayuda de nuevo no duden en llamarme, pueden ir a mi cas si quieren"_

 _Fue lo último que dijo y después se fue, dejando a las dos mujeres en ese callejón._

 **Fin del Flashback**

Había pasado ya dos semanas de ese encuentro y no volvió a verlas otra vez, tal vez regresaron a sus aldeas ninjas o algo así. Solo esperaba que estuvieran bien, además él aún tenía planeado ir a buscar a ese bastardo y al gordo también a acabar con ellos de una vez, de paso también destruir el lugar donde creaban más de esos demonios.

-"Bueno….supongo que algún otro día me daré un paseo por ahí, ahora debo regresar a casa. seguro Rei-chan está esperándome"

Ryan llego a su casa y fue a abrir la puerta, pero no espero que una…..Maid lo esperara al entrar por la puerta, y que dicha mujer fuera la chica de pelo y ojos violeta ahora con un traje de sirvienta victoriana. Realmente se sorprendió mucho, pero algo le decía que sería la menor de sus preocupaciones.

-"Bienvenido a casa _Goshujin-sama_ " le saludo ella.

-"Eeemmmm….hola…. ¿Qué haces tú aquí?"

-"Mi nombre es Rinko Akiyama. Yo quería agradecerte de alguna forma que nos salvaras a Mizuki-san y a mí, después de pensarlo por un tiempo, decidí venirme a vivir contigo y ser tú sirvienta"

Ryan solo levanto una ceja ¿Por qué de sirvienta? ¿y cómo consiguió la llave de su casa? decidió preguntar eso después, entrando a la casa a lo que Rinko tomo su mochila con ella, entrando a la sala encontró lo que más temía….y que sin duda le iba a complicar la vida.

Sentadas en las sillas del comedor, esperando por él y con clara expresión de molestia en la cara. Estaban Sayoko y Reiko, ambas con sus atuendos de la mañana, con Reiko sin el saco de su traje. Junto a ellas estaban la mujer de 30 años de pelo marrón que salvo junto a Rinko, junto a su hija. La madre vestía una chompa de color rojo con una falda café larga y zapatos negros, y su hija llevaba un polo rosa con unos shorts azules y zapatillas blancas.

-"Hola Ryan-kun….." saludo Sayoko aún enojada.

-"Bienvenido a casa….te importaría explicar ¿Quiénes son estas personas?"

-' _Genial esto no podría ponerse peor'_

-"Es bueno verte otra vez Ryan-kun, me llamo Shiranui Mizuki y ella es mi hija Yukikaze"

-"¡Hola!" dijo la niña.

-"Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría poder vivir contigo"

-' _Sí….se puso peor'_

Pensó Ryan al ver la mirada asesina que sus vecinas le daban a la madre y su hija, y Rinko después de poner su mochila en un estante se aferro a él por la espalda, pegando su enormes pechos contra él. Vaya que estaba en grandes problemas.

 **Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, tal vez escriba el segundo después de publicar este capítulo, o tal vez empiece con él cuarto capítulo de "El Boden Salvador de Eostia" y siga con los capítulos para mis crossovers de Hokuto no Ken o el de Jojo en Eostia. Dejen sus opiniones en los reviews por favor.**

 **También me dejaron el consejo de que dejara de subir más historias para no cargarme de trabajo, y estoy muy preocupado pues termine inspirándome en otra idea para una historia crossover de Kuroinu con un juego llamado Ultra Fighters. Los que han jugado este juego saben que es muy bueno y con personajes que servirían mucho para historias.**

 **La verdad es posible que lo empiece a escribir o tal vez no, es un poco difícil no querer escribir lo que se te viene a la mente. Pero de todas formas seguiré el consejo, al menos hasta avanzar más con mis otras historias.**

 **Bueno esta es mi nueva historia, dejen sus comentarios pero no insulten, respetos guardan respetos. Eso es todo hasta el siguiente capítulo que suba, sea de esta u otra historia.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Senran Kagura x Taimanin Asagui x Dragon Blaze: El Titán Demonio**

 **Bueno decidí escribir el capítulo 2 de esta historia, después subiré un capítulo en otra historia para poder avanzar con las nuevas, pero lo más posible es que empiece con el capítulo 4 de "Jojo en Eostia".**

 **Me animé mucho en actualizar la historia "Jojo en Eostia", por lo que apenas termine este capítulo empezare con el capítulo 4.**

 **En este nuevo capítulo seguiré con el segundo capítulo 2 del anime de Senran Kagura, y se me ocurrió poner a un Servant de Fate/Grand Order por….cierta idea que salió de la historia del nuevo capítulo de "Deku´s out worlds adventure".**

 **Bueno empecemos con el capítulo, no soy dueño de nada solo de mi OC y la idea de la historia.**

 **-"** conversación normal"

-'pensamientos'

- **"Voz durante transformación"**

 **Capítulo 2: Un Día Normal, o tal vez no. Tan pronto y ya soy padre.**

Ryan se despertó en su cama, completamente agotado por la noche anterior, y como recordatorio de ayer pudo sentir a dos personas junto a él en la cama. Dos mujeres, una de pelo marrón oscuro y otra pelo violeta oscuro, ambas con un buen cuerpo y enormes senos bien pegados a su pecho desnudo. Pero no eran las mujeres con las que él solía dormir, Sayoko y Reiko, sino Rinko su nueva sirvienta y Shiranui la nueva inquilina de su casa, que además era madre.

Ayer en la noche logro, si cabe el termino, explicar a Sayoko y Reiko lo mejor posible como conoció a las tres mujeres, que al parecer estaban dentro de su casa mucho antes de que Reiko llegara. Inventando una historia para encubrir las identidades de las Taimanin, medio-mintió diciendo que las tres fueron víctimas de un sujeto que las quería atrapar y convertir en prostitutas a la fuerza, Sayoko al haber pasado por una situación similar comprendió la posición de las tres mujeres, Reiko por un lado parecía no creerse del todo la mentira. Aunque no fuera una mentira técnicamente hablando, esto le recordó a Ryan que tenía que darle una visita a los demonios de los barrios bajos, un poco de control de población no hace mal.

Después de explicar todo, vino el verdadero problema….arreglos de estancia. Las tres chicas nuevas se rehusaban a irse de la casa de Ryan, y Sayoko y Reiko no querían dejar las a solas con él, por temor a que terminaran en la cama y…..bueno lo usual. Por egoísta que sonara, las dos mujeres ya habían avanzado mucho como para permitirse más competencia, que no fuera su rivalidad clásica de amigas, eso y que al parecer la sirvienta Rinko, había explicado a las dos antes de la llegada de Ryan a casa, que ella no estaba en contra de compartirlo con ellas, y al parecer ella comento esto con….otras conocidas del trabajo, por lo que pronto habrían más rivales.

Al final Ryan acepto que se quedaran, pues sería malo que ellas terminaran envueltas en estos asuntos con demonios y ninjas. Su casa tenía 4 cuartos extra así que estarían bien, sin embargo Shiranui insistió en dormir en el mismo cuarto que él, y Rinko para no quedar atrás también insistió en eso, Yukikaze felizmente tomo uno de los cuartos superiores. Ryan les dijo que se fueran a dormir a los cuartos que sobraban, en caso de Shiranui podía estar en el cuarto de Yukikaze pues habían dos camas ahí. Después de decir eso, se retiro a su cama esperando dormir bien, por supuesto Rinko y Shiranui se colaron en su cuarto y por eso es que se encontraba en esta situación.

Ahora si bien Ryan era un joven adulto saludable, y con orientación sexual normal como cualquier hombre que se respete, no significaba que se dejarían llevar y tendría sexo con las dos hasta que no pudieran sentir las piernas. Él aborrecía a los pervertidos y en especial los que se creían la gran cosa y abusaban de las mujeres sin vergüenza alguna, él había matado a muchos de estos pues la mayoría eran demonios de los barrios bajos que se aventuraban más arriba y tenían la mala fortuna de encontrarse con él…¿Qué casualidad gran casualidad?

Como sea era hora de empezar este nuevo día, y rogar porque fuera normal, lo cual era poco posible. Liberándose de sus bien aferradas compañeras de cama, fue a su ropero a sacar su uniforme y su ropa interior para entrar al baño, tomar un ducha y cambiarse ahí, pues las dos mujeres seguían dormidas y sería mejor no despertarlas. Después de la ducha y terminar de cambiarse, salió del baño listo solo para ver a Shiranui parada frente a él totalmente desnuda, Rinko al parecer se fue seguramente a preparar el desayuno. La joven madre se acerco a él, moviendo seductoramente sus caderas y asiendo rebotar sus enormes senos al caminar, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos mientras pegaba sus cuerpo al de él, luego le dio un beso en los labios….que se volvió más apasionado y profundo. Él se separo de ella, pese a que lo disfruto mucho, tenía que ir a la Prepa.

-"Buenos días Shiranui"

-"Buenos días cariño"

-"Sabes que tú y yo no estamos casados ¿verdad?"

-"Detalles, detalles….algo que tal vez cambie pronto, si tu quieres claro"

-"¡Ja! Cuando tenga un trabajo bien pagado tal vez, por ahora me voy a la Prepa ¿vamos a desayunar?"

-"Adelántate, tengo que vestirme"

Ryan salió del cuarto y bajo al comedor, esperando en la mesa estaba su almuerzo, tostadas con huevo, panqueques y una taza de café. Rinko justo estaba saliendo de la cocina en su traje de sirvienta, sirviendo platos para Yukikaze y Shiranui, miro a Ryan con una suave sonrisa y luego entro para traer su desayuno.

Ryan se ruborizo por su sonrisa tan honestamente feliz, se sentó en la mesa para empezar a comer, justo entonces bajaba Yukikaze, vistiendo una blusa purpura y una falda blanca, le dio un abrazo por atrás y después se sentó en su sitio, al poco tiempo bajo Shiranui, vestida con una chompa verde oscuro que apenas contenía sus enormes pechos y unos jeans negros bien ajustados a sus piernas y Derrier. Cuando Rinko y Shiranui tomaron asiento, empezó el desayuno, las tres conversaban un poco y Ryan solo terminaba su desayuno rápidamente.

Terminado de desayunar, Ryan se apresuro a salir, antes de salir Rinko lo detuvo para ajustar bien el cuello de su camisa. Una escusa que ella aprovecho para darle un beso apasionado, Ryan correspondió al beso tomándola de la cintura y profundizando el beso, sus lenguas peleaban entre ellas pero al final Ryan gano y Rinko solo pudo ceder y dejarlo explorara su boca. Terminado el beso, se despidió de ella y salió de la casa, afuera lo esperaban Sayoko y Reiko. Ambas estaban hablando de algo, luego notaron su presencia y lo llamaron para que se uniera a la conversación. Quedándole aún 2 horas para llegar a clases accedió.

 **Minutos después, dentro de la casa de Sayoko**

-"Hhhaaa….aaahhh….aaahhh, sí me estas volviendo loca….aaahhh….aaahhh, más. Dame más Ryan….hhhaaa….más fuete, más rápido….¡Aaaahhhhhhh!"

Eran los ruidos de Sayoko, dentro de su casa, en el piso de su sala en donde ella y Ryan estaban teniendo sexo. Él estaba echado, apun vitiendo su uniforme perocon su pantalón abierto, en la alfombra del piso y ella encima de él completamente desnuda, sus manos apoyadas en su pecho mientras su caderas subían y bajaban chocando cintra la pelvis de él. Él gruesa y gran hombría de Ryan entraba y salía de la feminidad de Sayoko, las paredes vaginales apretaban fuertemente tratando de atrapar el pene y no dejarlo salir, cada que se rozaban ambos órganos Sayoko sentía su cuerpo temblar en excitación. Ella se había corrida ya 4 veces, siendo la primera cuando entro él entro de golpe en ella, y las demás durante los 21 minutos que llevaban. Él todavía no se había corrido, y ella trataba de seguir para poder finalmente hacerlo eyacular dentro de ella, hoy era su día fértil y se aseguraría de quedar embarazada de él.

-"Hhhaaa….Sayo-chan, como siempre tu interior no me quiere dejar salir, pero se siente diferente ¿estás segura de que es un día seguro?...uuummm…."

Pregunto mientras seguía empujando dentro de ella, ya había entrado en su útero con sus últimas 3 estocadas. Sayoko siguió subiendo y bajando sus caderas, con más velocidad y fuerza, haciéndolo entrar más profundo dentro de ella, su rostro tenia expresión de total placer, tenía la lengua afuera y los ojos desenfocados mientras gemía fuertemente cada vez que sus paredes vaginales se frotaban contra el gran miembro de Ryan.

-"¡Sí! ¡AAAAAHHHHH! ¡Es seguro! ¡HHHAAAA!... ¡LLENAME COMPLETAMENTE CON TU SEMEN!... ¡AAAHHHH!"

-"¡SAYOKO!"

Ryan aumento la fuerza y velocidad, entrando totalmente a su útero, la mente de Sayoko quedo totalmente en blanco, y todo su cuerpo se estremeció de placer. Ryan levanto su parte superior y la abrazo del pecho, comenzando a penetrarla más fuerte y rápido, Sayoko lo abrazo del cuello mientras su uñas arañaban su espalda. Después de 4 estocadas, Sayoko no pudo aguantar más y se corrió, era su tercer orgasmo pero aún así su vagina volvió a apretar fuertemente alrededor del pene de Ryan. Él logro sacarlo un par de veces más para dar una última estocada bien profunda en su interior, y soltar su carga bien adentro. Ambos se quedaron abrazados mientras jadeaban y trataban de recuperar el aliento, Sayoko no quería soltarse de él y mucho menos dejar que se desconectaran, pero al final tuvo que hacerlo para él se pudiera arreglar el uniforme e ir a la Preparatoria.

- _'Tendré que conformarme con que he quedado es más que seguro que me dejo embarazada, seguro Reiko se enojara conmigo y tratara de tener un rato a solas con él….le llamaré y le diré que aproveche el receso para hacerlo'_

Después de arreglarse el uniforme, Ryan se despidió de Sayoko y se apuro para llegar a clases, mientras que Sayoko entraba en la casa para darle una llamada a su amiga. Sin duda no sería un día tranquilo para Ryan, y más aún con las nuevas 2 sorpresas que estaban por llegar a su vida.

 **En la preparatoria, en el salón de Ryan**

Llegando a tiempo, Ryan estaba descansando su cara contra su mesa, esperando a que el profesor empezara la clase. Algo tenía que hacer para olvidar cuán difícil se había vuelto su vida, pero al parecer las cosas no iban a ser así, entonces una chica aprecio cerca de su mesa. Con el uniforme de la preparatoria femenino, de pelo azul oscuro cortó hasta el cuello y ojos color verde con lentes ovalados de montura blanca.

-"Parece que alguien esta de mal humor hoy…."

-"….Hola Satou, si estoy de mal humor, así que dejame descansar en paz…."

-"¿En serio? Pues deberias cambiar de actitud, hoy tenemos una nueva estudiante en la clase, los chicos están emocionados y tu solo quieres dormir"

-"….Tengo suficiente con las que ahora viven conmigo y alrededor mio…."

-"¿Dijiste algo?"  
-"….No…."

Después de la conversación, justo entro el profesor haciendo el tan esperado anuncio de la nueva estudiante.

-"Tomen asiento, hoy como ya sabrán muchos tenemos no una sino dos nuevas estudiantes, por favor pasen"

Entonces entraron dos hermosas mujeres con el mismo atuendo que Satou, ambas con un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado con pechos de copa E+, al parecer ambas median 1.64 m de alto y de 19 años tal vez. Una tenía el pelo naranja corto hasta el cuello, de ojos azules y piel blanca; la otra chica tenía el pelo azul largo hasta la cintura pero atado en una cola de caballo largo, con ojos rojos y piel blanca también.

Los chicos empezaron a chiflar como locos, lo cual divertía a la de pelo naranja y molestaba un poco a la de pelo azul, Ryan levanto un poco la mirada para verlas. Las dos chicas también lo miraron y se sonrojaron un poco de cruzar miradas con él, pero mantuvieron contacto, Ryan pudo fácilmente darse cuenta de que eran Taimnin, lo que lo hizo soltar un suspiro. El profesor callo a los chicos y continúo pidiéndoles a las dos que se presentaran con la clase.

-"¡Mucho gusto! ¡Me llamo Sakura Igawa, espero nos llevemos bien!" dijo animada la de pelo naranja.

-"Es un gusto, me llamo Murasaki Yatsu" dijo tranquila la de pelo azul.

-"Bueno, pueden sentarse cerca Creed-san, hay dos asientos. Uno al frente y otro detrás de él"

Las dos chicas asintieron y caminaron a sus sitios, Sakura se sentó delante de él y Murasaki detrás de él, las dos chicas le daban miradas discretas sin que los demás estudiantes lo vieran pero Ryan si lo notaba y lo molestaba mucho. Terminadas las clases, el profesor se retiro y esta vez entro Reiko, la cual fijo su mirada en Ryan apenas entro a clases, a lo cual el trago duro pensando en la que seguro le pediría….si es que ya se entero de su pequeña sesión con Sayoko en su casa.

Sin embargo de repente parece que recordó algo y frunció el ceño, esto le dio muy mala espina a Ryan, y esto se confirmo más cuando una mujer más entro después de Reiko. La mujer de al menos 20 o 21 años, con un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado, que rivalizaba con el de Sayoko y Reiko, de busto copa E+, con pelo azul oscuro largo hasta la parte superior de su caderas, recogido en un moño detrás de su cabeza, de ojos color verde marino y piel blanca. Vestía una blusa de color blanco abierta un poco en la parte de arriba para dejar ver su escote, una falda de negocios color negro bien ajustada a sus caderas y su derrier, llevaba pantimedias negras tranparentes y unos zapatos negros de tacón alto.

-"Atentos por favor, quiero presentarles a nuestra nueva consejera de estudios" anuncio Reiko.

-"Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Asagi Igawa. Soy nueva en la Preparatoria, pero no duden en ir a buscarme si tienen problemas, ahora solo los observare mientras atienden la clase de Fuyuno-sensei. Por favor continúe Fuyuno-san"

-"Muy bien, todos ubíquense en sus libros"

Reiko paso entre los estudiantes, acercándose a Ryan saco un pequeño papel y lo dejo caer discretamente en la mesa de Ryan. Tomándolo rápidamente, lo abrió y leyó el mensaje escrito "ve a mi oficina después en la hora de receso". Ryan solo traga disimuladamente un poco, pero al parecer Asagi se dio cuenta y levanto ligeramente una ceja en curiosidad, Ryan solo volvió a prestar atención a la clase.

Terminada las clases Reiko salió de clases junto a Asagi, los estudiantes salieron al receso, con Ryan levantándose de su asiento para ir a la oficina de Reiko y terminar de una vez y tal vez descansar un poco. Caminando por los pasillos tranquilo, fácilmente se dio cuenta de que algo lo estaba siguiendo, pudo darse cuenta de un extraño objeto de papel que volaba al parecer invisible para todos alrededor de él. Él no se molesto en voltear y con un ademán con su mano derecha hacia atrás por encima de su hombro derecho, el objeto de papel es cortado a la mitad, justo antes de llegar y entrar a la oficina de Reiko, donde ella lo esperaba sentada en su escritorio, si su el saco de su blaizer puesto, y su camisa blanca mostrando que no lleva sostén puesto al verse perfectamente sus erectos pezones pegados contra la fabrica de la camisa, Ryan cerró la puerta de la oficina con seguro para que no los molesten.

Afuera de la oficina, por el pasillo que Ryan camino, estaba en el piso el papel con forma de ave que lo seguía. Justo entonces apareció Asagi, quien levanto el ave de papel del piso mientras lo observaba con cuidado, el corte fue rápido y preciso. Ella quedo pensativa, claro que como todas su compañeras se alegro mucho por el regreso de Rinko y Shiranui junto a su hija Yukikaze, pero después de oír el reporte de Rinko….acerca de un ser que hirió de gravedad a Ryuji y casi lo mata….no podían culparal de estar interesado y preocupada de que alguien así estuviera andando a sus anchas por la ciudad. Por eso solicito que se le encargara la protección de de Asakuza, por supuesto su hermana Sakura y su amiga Murasaki también quisieron venir, y los líderes de la aldea Taimanin estaban de acuerdo en enviarlas con ellas en caso de que el supuesto "Titán Demonio" terminara siendo un enemigo.

Otra cosa que le sorprendió fue el mensaje más reciente que recibió, al parecer Rinko y Shiranui dejaron la aldea en busca de su salvador, sus hermanas todavía no sabían esto y seguro las buscarían apenas se enteraran. Asagi estaba casi segura que la razón por la que ellas se fueron en busca de él, era porque se habían enamorado, ella realmente entendía eso y lo respetaba pues ella soñaba algún día poder retirarse y empezar una familia propia. Después de la muerte de su último novio y su hermano, Asagi y Sakura se sentían muy deprimidas, incluso habían perdido contacto con Asuka quien fue la que sufrió más. Ahora ella estaba tratando de seguir delante, pero se hizo más difícil tomo la decisión de tomar esta misión….vio por primera vez al chico llamado Ryan Creeds….y se enamoro a primera vista de él. Era extraño cuan parecido era él con su antiguo novio, flojo y despreocupado pero sus ojos mostraban una actitud amable y cariñosa hacia sus amigos. Si no fuera porque era un potencial enemigo, podría considerar incluso salir con él, pero ella no estaba segura de confiar en él….y la herida de su pérdida aún está presente en su corazón.

Asagi siguió su camino hacia la oficina de Reiko Fuyuno, su Shikigami lo vio entrara antes de que fuera destruido, llegando a la puerta y dio unos golpes, escucho un sonido de como si algo se moviera apuradamente, luego de un momento la puerta se abrió. Ella escucho bien como se quito el seguro antes de abrir, abriendo la puerta estaba Reiko con su camisa abotonada pero aún si sostén debajo de esta, la profesora tenía la mirada algo cansada y gotas de sudor en su frente.

-"Igawa-san…. ¿a qué debo su visita?"

-"Fuyuno-sensei, disculpe la intromisión, por de casualidad ¿ha visto a Creed-san? Uno de sus amigos dijo que lo vio caminar en dirección a su oficina"

-"Oh….no, no está aquí….le di un pequeño consejo respecto a un trabajo….y se fue…."

-"Ya veo…. ¿dijo a donde iba?

-"No….pero seguro estará almorzando en la azotea….en el patio"

-"Muy bien, disculpe la molestia"

-"No se preocupe, adiós"

Cerrando la puerta, Asagi se encamino a su oficina, ella no le creyó una palabra. Estaba claro que Ryan estaba con ella en su oficina, y al parecer no estaban "hablando", pero ella decidió no meterse en más problemas respecto a eso. Claro que eso no evito que sintiera un punzada de celos en su pecho, así que fue a su oficina para calmarse un poco. Dentro de la oficina de Reiko por otro lado.

-"Hhhhaaaaa…..sí, sigue así….aaahhhh….hhhaaaaa…. ¡Llega más profundo! ¡Lléname completamente!"

-"Hhhaaa…. ¿Quién llamo a la puerta Rei-chan?...uuugghhh"

Reiko ya no llevaba su camisa encima, y estaba apoyada en su escritorio con la su falda negra levantada, mostrando su redondo posterior. Mostrando sus medias negras tranparentes hasta sus muslos con tirantes unidas a un cinturón y su tanga negra la cual estaba aparatada a un lado, mientras Ryan tenía la bragueta abierta y metiendo su miembro dentro de la vagina de su profesora. Cuando entro antes Reiko le recrimino que tuviera sexo con Sayoko, en especial en su día fértil, esto dejo preocupado a Ryan. Le dijo que lo perdonaría si la hacía tener al menos 3 orgasmos antes que él, y al final ella termino corriéndose 4 veces. La primera fue cuando Ryan quiso terminar rápido y la sentó en su escritorio, luego procedió a darle un servicio oral muy intenso que la hizo correrse; luego se vino una segunda vez cuando la levanto de su cintura y piernas y la bajo sobre su hombría entrando tan profundo a la primera que se corrió inmediatamente en el momento en que lo sintió entrara a su útero; la tercera fue después de que comenzara a moverse con ayuda de Ryan, Reiko tenía una expresión de placer total con los ojos volteados hacia atrás, disfrutando cada momento de placer. Esto termino justo cuando Asagi llamo a la puerta, a lo que ambos se sorprendieron de esto, esto causo que Reiko se hiciera más estrecha y termino haciendo que Ryan se corriera dentro de ella….y esto la hizo correrse también.

Rápidamente Reiko se vistió y fue a abrir la puerta, mientras que Ryan se escondió dentro de la oficina, él se dio cuenta de quién era la que estaba al otro lado de la puerta así que oculto su presencia para que no lo detectara pero seguro por la actitud de Reiko a responder ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba dentro de la oficina. Después de que Reiko convenciera a Asagi de que no había nadie y cerrara la puerta, los dos reanudaron sus asuntos privados, por eso ahora ella se apoyaba con sus manos en su escritorio, mientras que Ryan seguía entrando y saliendo de ella. Aumentando la velocidad y fuerza de sus estocadas, Ryan estaba por a punto de soltar su carga otra vez dentro de ella, Reiko por otro lado se corrió de nuevo al sentir que aumento la velocidad y fuerza, y no faltaba poco para que volviera a correrse. Ella no dejaba de gemir fuertemente y sus paredes apretaban fuertemente la hombría de Ryan, ella también estaba en sus días fértiles y no dejaría que él acabara fuera de ella, no sería la única sin quedar embarazada.

Después de unas 5 estocadas más, Ryan y Reiko se corrieron juntos, ella soltó un muy fuerte gemido mientras que él se aferro fuertemente a su cintura. Un poco de sus jugos mezclados desbordaba de entre sus sexos unidos, ambos estaban recuperando el aliento y no se movían de sus posiciones. Ya recuperados un poco, ella se incorporo y miro detrás de ella, tomando la cabeza de Ryan por la parte trasera y lo acerco para darle un apasionado beso. Después de arreglarse sus vestimentas y que ambos se dieron un beso más, Ryan salió de la oficina para poder disfrutar de lo que quedaba del receso, que no era más que 10 minutos. Caminando por los pasillos llego a la cafetería para comer algo, no tuvo que hacer fila pero tampoco obtuvo más que las sobras que fueron un Tetrapack de leche chocolatada, un emparedado mixto con pollo y una pera. Sin más que comer se fue a una de las sillas del comedor y se sentó a comer en paz, solo un minuto después tres personas más se sentaron con él, eran las dos chicas nuevas de su clase y la nueva consejera de la escuela.

-"Mucho gusto Creed-san ¿podemos sentarnos aquí?" pregunto Asagi.

-"….Claro, no veo por qué no…."

Asagi, Sakura y Murasaki se sentaron juntas, Asagi frente a él y las otras dos a su derecha e izquierda, los tres comían tranquilos y no decían nada. Las tres ninjas miraban cautelosamente al chico, pero Asagi y Sakura lo miraban con un poco de anhelo en sus miradas, Murasaki solo miraba seriamente tratando no mostrar algún tipo de señal afectuosa de su parte. Ryan solo comía aburrido, no quería empezar conversación, pues ya sabía que las enviaron para que lo mantuvieran vigilado, y la verdad estaba más que cansado de que lo molestaran pro esas tonterías.

-"A-Ano….Creed-kun ¿De dónde viene usted?" pregunto Sakura inocentemente.

-"De América, me mude a Japón con mi madre, ella se quedo en Kyoto y yo me vine a esta ciudad pues se comentaba que era muy buen lugar para vivir"

-"¿Y su madre no le molesto que se fuera solo?"

-"No, ella sabe que sé cuidarme bien, claro que ciertas partes de la ciudad son peligrosas, pero la verdad no sería la primera vez que tengo que lidiar con matones estúpidos"

-"Eso no suena muy normal para mí" comento Murasaki.

-"¿En serio?...y el que ustedes tres sean Taimanin es muy normal supongo…."

Las tres se sorprendieron por ese último comentario, él sabía quiénes eran y posiblemente a que habían venido, Murasaki estaba preparándose para atacarlo pero entonces se sorprendió al ver un cuchillo de mesa cerca a su ojo derecho. Sosteniendo el mango del cuchillo estaba Ryan, mirándola con una expresión que prometía una muerte segura si se movia ella o alguna de las otras dos. Después de un minuto, él bajo el cuchillo y continuo comiendo su fruta cortada en rodajas, Asagi y Sakura estaban sorprendidas de la velocidad con la que se movió, era muy claro que él las pudo matar sin que se dieran cuenta, así que decidieron comer en paz y no molestarlo, incluso Murasaki se concentro en su comida buscando olvidar el miedo que sintió en ese momento.

-"Como ya habrán visto, puedo fácilmente lidiar con ustedes, pero no quiero problemas con nadie. Mi vida normal esta ya de por sí muy alterada desde que Rinko, Shiranui y Yukikaze se vinieron a vivir a mi casa, y seguro más Taimanin vendrán a vigilarme. Sin embargo si buscan hacerme su enemigo….haré que lamenten haber nacido…."

La amenaza era clara pero a la vez solo condicional, si se atrevían a molestarlo y robarle su vida normal, entonces….era probable que la Aldea Taimanin seria destruida. Asagi entendía esto y la verdad estaba bien con que él viviera tranquilo, y posiblemente ella podría estar junto a él, viviendo una vida tranquila. Sakura y Murasaki estaban algo asustadas por la amenaza pero también entendían que solo buscaba defender su vida normal, esto debían comunicarlo a sus superiores y rogar que no tomaran acciones drásticas para someterlo….condenar a los Taimanin a la extinción.

-"Entendemos lo que quieres decir, veré que los superiores de Aldea no se entrometan en tú vida, te lo prometo" dijo Asagi.

-"Lo sé, por alguna razón mi corazón me dice que confíe en ti, muchas gracias Asagi"

Escucharlo usar su nombre con tanta familiaridad hizo que tuviera un leve sonrojo en su rostro, Sakura y Murasaki sintieron una leve punzada de celos en el pecho al ver esto. Los 3 chicas comieron tranquilamente, Sakura pregunto por Rinko y las otras dos, a lo que Ryan le afirmo que estaban bien y que al parecer una de ellas estaba trabajando como su sirvienta por voluntad, y la madre ahora al parecer planeaba casarse con él. Asagi entrecerró los ojos al oír eso, al parecer tenía que apurarse en hacer su movimiento, felizmente ella ya había planeado algo al respecto.

Después de terminar de comer, Ryan se despidió de las tres y se fue a clases para terminar de una vez el día. Saliendo de la Prepa, ya era de tarde más o menos 2:00 pm, estaba caminando por las calles del mercado. Caminando normalmente sin llamar la atención de nadie, hasta que llego frente a un….domo de color negro….que curiosamente parecía ser invisible para todos….menos para él. Era muy extraño que al parecer nadie podía verlo, y simplemente parecían pasar atraves del domo sin problema alguno.

-"¿Qué rayos…..? Hhaaa supongo que es algo de ninjas….tal vez de un vistazo"

Dicho eso entro fácilmente dentro del domo oscuro sin ningún problema, mirando alrededor encontró todo a oscuras con lo que parecían plumas o hojas de pasto verde fosforescente flotando alrededor, y al frente estaban 3 mujeres, de las cuales dos eran muy familiares para él. Eran dos de las chicas de ayer: la niña de pelo negro que estaba con la morena de pelo castaño oscuro en una cola caballo con tendencias sicópatas, y la otra era la chica de pelo negro largo hasta las rodillas. Junto a una nueva chica, tal vez de 16 años con pelo amarillo pálido largo hasta la espalda y ojos verdes, de 1.60 m de alto y busto copa G+, vistiendo un atuendo de Sirvienta inglesa color verde pero de falda medio largo y un delantal blanco con botas cafés oscuras hasta la mitad de sus piernas. Tenía una enorme espada en su mano derecha.

La chica de pelo negro largo estaba en su atuendo de batalla junto con su katana, al parecer estaban teniendo un duelo, sin embargo solo con ver la forma de pelear de la de pelo negro largo era más que claro quién iba a ganar. Si bien tenía muy buena técnica no contaba con mucha experiencia en combate real, esto se demostró cuando durante su primer intercambio de golpes ella recibió más daño, era lamentable verla moverse tan lentamente y aún más cuando vio como intento usar un ataque sorpresa sin preparar antes su técnica, al final termino con la derrota de la chica de pelo negro largo, que la otra chica que observaba llamo Ikaruga.

El ataque de la chica de traje de sirviente lanzo un ataque con lo que parecía un cañón de mano con cuerpo de madera en su brazo izquierdo, el impacto del ataque despedazo la ropa de Ikaruga pero dejo intacta su ropa interior, eso era demasiado conveniente pero algo bueno. Cayendo al piso después de recibir el ataque y su espada clavada detrás de su espalda, su otra amiga corrió a socorrerla, mientras que la sirvienta de pelo amarillo pálido flotaba en el aire a corta distancia del piso. Ikaruga comentaba como no le dio tiempo de usar su técnica, mientras la sirvienta se preguntaba si todas las ninjas de la Facción de la Luz era así de débiles.

-"Sí te refieres a mí de esa forma, entonces eres de la Facción Oscura. Respóndeme ¿Por qué están tras nosotras?" pregunto Ikaruga.

-"Realmente odio esa actitud condescendiente" respondió la Ninja de la oscuridad.

-"Pfft…jajajajajajajajajajaja Dios mío, eres realmente un caso muy jodido de odio por estereotipos, mocosa…."

Las 3 chicas se sorprendieron y buscaba por todos lados el origen de la voz, Ryan decidió mostrarse con su atuendo de escuela y su mochila en su hombro derecho, las chicas no lo reconocían y se preguntaban cómo había entrado en la barrera Shinobi pues parecía un chico de Preparatoria simple. Ryan camino hasta estar entre las dos chicas y la ninja oscura, Ikaruga y su amiga estaban preocupadas por el chico y la ninja de traje de sirvienta solo se miraba aburrida enojada al chico.

-"Ara Ara ¿Qué haces aquí? Un persona normal y débil no debería meterse en estos asuntos"

-"¿Normal?...jajajajajaja, realmente eres una pobre mocosa con problemas con estereotipos estúpidos"

-"Mocosa…. ¿crees que alguien como tú tiene el derecho a juzgarme?"

-"Siéndote sincero puedo matarte también, si yo quiero. La única razón por la que venciste a la chica llamada Ikaruga es solo porque ella carecía de la experiencia de batalla necesaria para enfrentarte como se debe, se nota que ella no tenido combates en los que su vida estuviera en juego. De haber experimentado batallas verdaderas de habilidad y destreza, al menos hubiera quedado en un empate, pero eso no me incumbe….la verdad después de ver como peleaban y tu actitud….lo único que quiero es darte una buena lección, tal vez te de unas nalgadas para que aprendas"

Las Ikaruga Asuka se sorprendieron de la forma en la que Ryan insulto y amenazo a la ninja oscura, Yomi la ninja oscura estaba pensando seriamente acabar con este insolente chico, pero algo acerca de él le daba un mal presentimiento. Sin embargo quito esos pensamientos de su mente, y corrió en dirección del chico mientras preparaba su espada para cortarlo a la mitad, cuando llego cerca a él hizo un corte diagonal vertical de derecha izquierda. Ryan solo se quedo quieto ante el ataque, y detuvo el ataque de la ninja….solo con su dedo índice y medio de su mano derecha, no mostrando que estuviera si quiera haciendo algún esfuerzo en sostener su arma. Ver como había atrapado su arma sorprendió mucho a Yomi, trato de liberarse pero no podía mover su arma del agarre del chico, Ikaruga y Asuka estaba sorprendidas. Nadie había logrado atrapar un ataque ninja, en especial alguien normal.

-"¿Qué pasa?¿no puedes liberar tu espada?"

-"¡Callate!"

-"Jajajaja….me estoy divirtiendo mucho aplastando tu orgullo, ahora seguiré….haciendo pedazos tu cuerpo"

Soltando su espada, Ryan golpeo su abdomen con la palma de su mano izquierda, la chica se mantuvo en su posición pero toda su ropa se hizo pedazos, incluso su ropa interior. Y además dejo varios cortes en sus piernas, brazos y algunas partes del cuerpo, sintiendo dolor de los cortes levemente profundos en su cuerpo, Yomi cayó de rodillas mientras soltaba su espada, tratando de cubrirse y cerrar un poco sus heridas. Ella iba a levantarse y a atacarlo, pero entonces una extraño visión paso en su mente….una donde en el momento en que levantaba la mirada, algo cortaba su cuello y su cabeza caía al piso….tan fuerte fue la emoción de sentirlo tan real. Hizo que Yomi quedara paralizada del miedo, con los ojos bien abiertos y su cuerpo temblando de miedo, Ryan la tomo de su mentón y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

-"Ahora sabes lo que es el verdadero miedo….aún mejor que tus otras compañeras, te diré lo mismo que les dije a la morena de cola de caballo y a la titiritera masoquista….deja de hacer estupideces"

Yomi se quedo viéndolo con ojos llenos de puro miedo, Ryan la soltó y se dio vuelta caminando hacia Ikaruga y Asuka. Yomi no lo pensó dos veces, recogió su espada y reformo un poco de ropa y escapo rápidamente, las otras dos chicas la vieron escapar y luego se dieron cuenta de que el chico estaba caminando hacia las dos. Asuka trato de ponerse en guardia para defenderse a ella y a su Senpai, Ikaruga reformo su ropa y se puso de pie, Ryan solo se detuvo frente a ellas y les dio una mirada neutral. Luego paso a un lado de ellas sin decir nada, las dos chicas solo lo vieron irse algo preocupadas, fue Asuka quien lo detuvo.

-"¡Espera!...Gracias por salvarnos"

Ryan miro encima de su hombro, sorprendido de que le agradecieran, a pesar de que estaban algo asustadas. Ryan se volteo, mirándolas y luego les dio una sonrisa sincera, las dos chicas se ruborizaron levemente al verlo sonreír.

-"Jajaja….de nada, cuídense gatitas"

Dijo al último, y las dos se ruborizaron aún más. Luego siguió su camino a su casa, las dos chicas también recogieron sus compras y fueron a la Academia Hanzo, no sabiendo si reportar esto a su profesor.

Llegando a casa Ryan miro curioso a la casa frente a la suya, Sayoko le dijo que nadie vivía ahí, pero al parecer alguien estaba mudándose a la casa. Llegando a cerca a su casa, paró en seco cuando reconoció a las tres mujeres que estaban saliendo de la casa, eran Asagi y Sakura Igawa junto a Murasaki Yatsu. Las cuales estaban saliendo de su casa, al parecer para saludar a los vecinos, en especial a él pues iban a su casa con un plato de galletas caseras, como él estaba parado ahí viéndolas con cara de palo, aprovecharon para saludarlo.

-"Hola Creed-san, parece que somos vecinos ahora" dijo Asagi.

-"Si….así parece, de hecho espero que solo sea coincidencia….ya he tenido muchas sorpresas por un día, tanto ayer como hoy"

Ella solo le sonrío mientras le ofrecía las galletas, y lo acompañaron a su casa, donde Rinko y las otras dos lo esperaban. Seguro ellas se conocían, pero Sayoko y Reiko le iban a recriminar el traer más chicas a su casa, abriendo las puertas de su casa y dejo pasar a las tres. Cuando iba a entrar de repente escucho el llanto de un infante en las cercanías, dejo la puerta abierta y comenzó a buscar de donde venia el llanto. Llegando a un callejón detrás de su casa, donde encontró a una pequeña niña de no más de 11 años a lo mucho, tenía el pelo rubio blancuzco largo hasta los talones atado en una cola de caballo baja, con una especie de ornamento de metal color blanco al frente de su cabello y tenía unas cintas de color verde con una raya roja al medio atadas a su pela a los lados de su cabeza. Vestía una capa pequeña de invierno color blanco sobre los hombros con un moño verde con una raya roja al media, atado los lados de la capa al medio de la base del cuello, llevaba un vestido color blanco en la parte inferior y una especie de top negro que cubría sus pequeños pechos, junto a unas medias negras hasta los muslos y unas botas blancas metálicas.

La pobre estaba llorando con sus rodillas pegadas a su pecho y su cabeza gacha, abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos. Parecía estar perdida, sola y muy triste. Ryan se acerco y le sobo suavemente la cabeza con su mano izquierda, la niña se sorprendió un poco levanto la cabeza con una mirada asustada, él levanto su mano derecha para calmarla un poco, la niña se calmo y lo dejo acariciar su cabeza. Poco a poco se tranquilizo, hasta quedarse dormida, seguro por cansancio. Ryan la tomo y la cargo como a una pequeña princesa….o más bien como a un infante dormido, como si fuera su hija. Mirando su expresión calmada y la pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, él sonrío la acomodo en su brazos y se fue a casa.

¿Qué importa que le molesten? No podía abandonar a esta pequeña, aún si eso significaba ser padre antes de tiempo.

 **Listo terminado, la verdad creo que es más corto de lo que pensaba que seria, espero les guste el capítulo.**

 **Se me ocurrió añadir a Jeanne d'Arc Lily de Fate/Grand Order, por navidad (aunque ya haya pasado la fecha) una idea de la historia "Deku Outworld adventures", que está muy bueno.**

 **También añadí a una chica de Ikkyuu Nyuukon, un hentai nuevo que a salido, la chica llamada Satou. Por lo que añadiré a las otras chicas de ese Hentai….una vez que sepa sus nombres, claro.**

 **Ahora publicado este capítulo, probablemente siga con el capítulo 4 de "Jojo en Eostia", o tal vez empiece con las fichas de Servants de Godzilla que planeaba. Por lo que esperen a ver que sale primero, después de eso quisiera que me digan en sus comentarios, ¿Qué otra historia les gustaría que actualice después?**

 **Espero les guste el nuevo capítulo, y dejen sus comentarios. Pronto es posible que empiece con mi crossover de Dragon Blaze y Aku no Onna Kambu. Feliz Año 2018 a todos, que lo hayan pasado muy bien con sus familias, nos vemos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Senran Kagura x Taimanin Asagui x Dragon Blaze: El Titán Demonio**

 **Bueno como dije en mi último capítulo actualizado, esta historia seguía a ser actualizada, y en este capítulo como siempre se centra en Ryan, presentando a Jeanne Lily a las chicas. Es más que seguro que la verán como una hija, pero ella será más apegada a Rinko, como si fuera su madre y esto lo hago porque veo a Rinko y Asagi como buen material de madre para mí (o como dicen Waifu).**

 **Este capítulo sigue la parte de Asuka descubriendo su animal de invocación y la parte del viaje a la isla, la primera parte se centrara en la casa Ryan se tomara un día libre de la Prepa y justo para poder enfrentar a Homura y su equipo, que fueron enviadas a tratar de eliminarlo, por supuesto que no solo él también peleara Rinko y Shiranui para proteger su nuevo hogar y a su futuro esposo. Así que teniendo en cuenta que ellas son Shinobis aún entrenándose y las otras dos Taimanin con experiencia peleando poderosos demonios, no necesito decir como terminara, Ryan también peleara pero no usando su forma de Titán.**

 **Como también voy a tratar de llegar a la parte del viaje a la isla, pero Crios no irá a la isla, haré uso de la habilidad de Crius para teletransportarse por medio de portales oscuros para enfrentar a un grupo de demonios que piensan atacar su casa. Creo que en la última parte aprovechare para poder introducir a Annerose en la historia, por supuesto que aparecerá Michíko la sirvienta de la bruja, pero Ryan la pondrá en su lugar y le dejara en claro de no jugar con él y no mucho menos meterse con él o sus chicas.**

 **Además está el hecho que esto me dará tiempo para poder buscar más información para las chicas del otro anime que quería meter Ikkyuu Nyuukon. Bueno eso es todo, más cosas las dejaré al último, empecemos con el capítulo.**

 **No soy dueño de nada salvo mi OC y la idea para la historia, bueno tampoco es de mi propiedad los poderes que le di a mi personaje.**

 **Capítulo 3.- Crimson Squad vs El Titán Demonio y sus dos Taimanin y Conociendo a la Bruja de Acero.**

 **Base Secreta de Los Akunin**

En una torre castillo con diseño de la época de Edo, estaban reunidos el grupo de Shinobi de la oscuridad o Akunin, eran 5 chicas de las cuales 3 eran muy familiares. La chica de tez morena que estaba con Asuka, la chica marionetista que ataco a las Ikaruga y la demás, y la chica de pelo rubio y piel clara que ataco antes a Asuka e Ikaruga. Junto a ellas estaban dos chicas más, una de ellas parecía un niña de 15 o menos. La chica mayor de tal vez 17 años, de pelo verde y ojos rojos, de 1.60 m de alto. Vistiendo unos jeans azules, un polo pequeño amarillo que dejaba ver su cintura y resaltaba su busto copa E; la niña de 1'.50 m de alto, cabello color negro largo hasta la cadera ojo derecho rojo con un parche negro en su ojo izquierdo. Con atuendo de lolita gótica, llevando una sombrilla gris y negra con bordeados blancos.

Las 5 estaban de rodillas frente a una estatua con una armadura de samurái cuyos ojos brillo de color rojo, de esta salía una voz femenina distorsionada para ocultar la identidad de quien hablaba. Ahora mismo estaban dando un reporte, y lamentablemente no muy complaciente para la ambas partes.

-"Entonces…..me dicen que los ataques a las Shinobis de la Academia Hanzo…..fueron en su mayoría frustrado por un chico…..que ni siquiera es un Shinobi"

Pregunto algo enojada la voz de la estatua a las chicas, de estas solo Homura, Haruka y Yomi se tensaron, estaban frustradas y enojadas por su falta de poder….pero más que nada les molestaba que aún después de tanto meditar, ellas seguían recordando el miedo que ese hombre les dejo grabado en sus corazones, recordando su mirada penetrante y fría.

-"….Es solo un percance, él solo apareció por coincidencia en esos momentos, es muy poco probable que este aliado con las Shinobi de la luz" respondió Homura.

-"Es cierto, es muy seguro que no vaya a hacer algo al respecto cuando invadamos la Academia" apoyo Haruka.

-"Tal vez sea cierto….pero eso cambia el hecho de que es una amenaza potencial…..será mejor eliminarlo" dijo al armadura.

-"¿Y cómo haremos eso?" pregunto Yomi.

-"Tendrán que hacerlo ustedes por supuesto, solo así podrán librarse de su miedo a él" respondo la armadura.

Las 3 chicas que lo enfrentaron sabían que era necesario si querían hacerse más fuerte, pero era muy difícil para ellas pensar si quiera en enfrentar a tan aterradora presencia, pero debían intentarlo para librarse del miedo y hacerse más fuertes.

-"Tiene razón chicas, acabemos con ese entrometido y luego seguimos con las Shinobi de la luz" dijo divertida la niña lolita.

-"Yo solo quiero ver que tan poderoso ese el tal entrometido, espero que no muera en el primer ataque….me gustara divertirme con él" dijo la chica de pelo verde.

-"Ustedes dos no se enfrentaron a él así que no se confíen, no tienen idea de lo que nosotras sentimos al enfrentarlo….." dijo Yomi.

 **En la residencia de Ryan, aún de noche**

Ryan estaba entrando en su casa, cargando a la pequeña niña que recogió del callejón, entrando a su casa fue recibido por su sirvienta personal Rinko. La chica se quedo viéndolo y después se fijo en la pequeña niña que dormía en sus brazos, él asintió a modo de saludo acercándose a ella, Rinko observo a la pequeña curiosa y preocupada mientras le sobaba la cabeza un poco con su mano drecha. Casi como acto-reflejo la pequeña tomo la mano de Rinko y la abrazo contra su rostro, para gran sorpresa y felicidad de la sirvienta. Ambos caminaron dentro de la casa, él aún cargando a la niña y Rinko aún con su mano en su rostro, abrazada al brazo izquierdo de su Goshujin-sama.

Dentro de la casa, en el comedor estaban sentadas Sayoko y Reiko junto a Shiranui conversando. Justo entonces entraron Ryan y Rinko, junto a la niña aún dormida en sus brazos. La primera reacción por supuesto fue que las 3 mujeres se levantaron para recibirlos, y preguntar por la niña.

-"Ryan-kun bienvenido ¿Quién es la niña que estas cargando?" pregunto Sayoko.

-"No lo sé, estaba llorando sola en el callejón detrás de la casa. No quise dejarla ahí así que me la lleve conmigo, la cargue hasta aquí y se quedo dormida"

-"Es muy linda ¿Por qué estaría sola en ese callejón?" pregunto Reiko.

-"Algo me dice que fue abandonada ahí, por eso decidí traerla conmigo"

Las 4 mujeres se sorprendieron pero estaban de acuerdo con que no lo podían dejar abandonada, justo entonces la pequeña empezó a despertarse, mirando alrededor viendo a las mujeres reunidas se asusto un poco y soltando la mano de Rinko hundío su rostro en el pecho de Ryan mientras se abrazaba fuertemente a él. Rinko se puso un poco triste por su reacción, así que uso su mano derecha para sobar su cabeza y hacer que se calme un poco, la pequeña volteo levemente su rostro y vio a Rinko sonreírle cariñosamente. Ya calmada Ryan la bajo, una vez en piso camino y se escondió detrás de la falda de Rinko, los demás estaban expectantes de conocerla, a lo que Rinko y Ryan hablaron con ella.

-"Esta bien pequeña, no te vamos a hacer daño, esta es tú casa ahora" dijo él.

-"¿puedes decirnos cómo te llamas?" pregunto amablemente Rinko.

-"Ah….me llamo….Jeanne Lily….." respondió algo tímida la niña.

-"Jeanne Lily….es un bonito nombre. Yo me llamo Ryan Creed y esta es mi casa, ella es mi sirvienta Rinko Akiyama"

-"Mucho gusto Lily-chan"

-"Ella es Shiranui Mizuki, es madre y su hija se llama Yukikaze, ya la conceras después"

-"Hola"

-"Y ellas dos son mis vecinas Sayoko Natsume y Reiko Fuyuno"

-"Hola Lily, es un gusto conocerte" dijo Sayoko mientras Reiko sonreía.

La pequeña Lily solo asintió tímidamente a modo de saludo sin dejar de ocultarse detrás de Rinko, después de un rato las cosas se calmaron pero Lily seguía sin despegarse de la sirvienta, así que Ryan dijo que de ahora en más Rinko compartiría una habitación con ella. Estaba un poco molesta de ya no poder dormir con él pero también estaba de acuerdo pues ahora tendría que hacer de madre para la pequeña Lily, con todo esto arreglado se fueron a dormir, Sayoko y Reiko se fueron a su casas y Shiranui a su cuarto donde Yukikaze ya estaba dormida, Ryan también subió a su cuarto y se metió a la cama para descansar. Mañana seguro seria otro día especial, aunque preferiría uno normal por una vez en su vida.

 **A la mañana siguiente**

Otro día normal para Ryan, eso significa que una de las inquilinas de su casa se metió a su cuarto anoche en este caso Shiranui, siendo despertado por su alarma y escapando del fuerte abrazo de la joven madre. Entrando a darse una ducha, terminado el baño y vestido con su atuendo de Preparatoria, una camisa blanca desabrochada del cuello y un pantalón negro con su abrigo azul en su hombro derecho, bajo a desayunar, encontrándose a Rinko sirviendo la comida y a Lily ayudándole. Saludando a Rinko con un apasionado beso y sobándole la cabeza cariñosamente a Lily se sentó a desayunar, después de un minuto bajo Shiranui con una falda blanca y una blusa negra seguida de su hija Yukikaze que bestia unos jeans negros hasta las rodillas y un polo manga larga color rojo con rayas horizontales negras.

La pequeña Lily se sentó entre Ryan y Rinko, mientras que Yukikaze miraba curiosa a la niña que estaba tan apegada a ambos, su madre parecía no estar sorprendida así que decidió preguntar.

-"Mamá ¿Quién es la niña que está sentada entre Ryan-niisan y Rinko-san?"

-"Ella es Jeanne Lily, Ryan la encontró abandonada en el callejo detrás de la casa y decidió que cuidaría de ella, así que ahora vive aquí junto a nosotras. Aunque es muy tímida y solo parece estar tranquila con Rinko y él"

-"¡Oh! Entonces ¿Puedo hablar con ella para ser amigas?"

-"Si puedes lograr eso en buena hora, así tendrías alguien con quien pasar el rato"

Yukikaze estaba feliz de tener una amiga más aparte de Rinko y las demás Taimanin, hablaría con la pequeña Lily y se harían amigas, aunque la pequeña niña ahora mismo solo estaba algo asustada pues no la había visto antes. Ryan solo esperaba se pudieran hacer amigas, ahora él tenía que ir a la Preparatoria para….justo entonces sintió la presencia de 5 individuos cerca a su casa, por la naturaleza de su aura pudo notar que se trataban de Shinobis y 3 de ellas era muy conocidas para él. Al parecer Rinko, Shiranui y Yukikaze también lo sintieron, y tenían un semblante serio, Ryan se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió al teléfono fijo del comedor, marcando el número espero a que contestaran.

-"Aló"

-"Rei-chan vas disculparme pero hoy posiblemente llegue tarde a la Preparatoria"

-"¿Eh? ¿Por qué?"

-"Digamos que tengo un problema con 5 buscapleitos, no es nada preocupante apenas termine voy a clases, nos vemos"

Colgando Ryan comenzó a caminar al comedor, viendo a Rinko y Shiranui listas para pelear, vistiendo sus atuendos de Taimanin y sus armas una katana y una lanza respectivamente. Yukikaze también estaba vestida como Taimanin y con sus pistolas, mientras que Lily no sabía que pasaba y estaba asustada, Rinko se acerco a ella y se arrodillo mientras le sobaba la cabeza para tranquilizarse.

-"Lily-chan tranquilízate, voy a salir un rato con Ryan-kun y Shiranui-san para hacerme cargo de algo, así que quédate con Yukikaze-san. Estaré de regreso en un momento"

La pequeño asintió y le dio un abrazo a Rinko, ella le devolvió el abrazo y luego se puso de pie, Ryan se acerco a la pequeñ y le sobo suavemente la cabeza. Después de eso él camino a la entrada seguido de Rinko y Shiranui, saliendo de la casa Ryan le dijo a las dos que esperaran a que él tuviera una conversación con las 5 Shinobi, y solo actuaran cuando ellas atacaran primero. Las dos asintieron y se ocultaron, Ryan asintió y luego dio un salto para subir al techo de las casas cercanas de su vecindario, más o menos unas dos casas lejos de la casa de Sayoko que estaba a la derecha de la suya. Llegando a la azotea de esa casa encontró a las 5 Shinobis acosadoras, reconociendo a 3 de ellas a pesar de que una de ellas tenía un atuendo diferente. La marionetista que tenia ahora lo que parecía la parte superior de un vestido rosa y blanco a modo de chaqueta cerrada con una apertura en forma de diamante en la parte de sus pechos dejando ver escote, con unos gantes blancos desde la mitad del brazo hasta la muñeca, en la parte inferior no llevaba más que una tanga ancha blanca y unas botas blancas hasta los muslos. La chica de tez morena y pelo marrón oscuro largo arreglado en una larga cola de caballo, ahora llevaba seis katanas enfundadas en su espalda, tres a cada lado para sacar y cruzando esas seis había una katana enfundada mas, diferente a las otras que tenían funda y empuñadura oscura y la otra tenia funda roja y empuñadura blanca. Junto a ellas estaba la rubia que enfrento ayer en la tarde con sus traje de siviente y su enorme espada. Las otras dos eran una lolita con traje de gotica y un rifle que disfrazaba de sombrilla, y otra que daba la impresión de una gamberra pero con muchos cuchillos.

Las 5 se detuvieron al ver a su objetivo parado tranquilo frente a ellas, las dos nuevas no veían nada especial en él mucho menos algo aterrardor, pero las otras 3 estaban alerta a cualquier movimiento de Ryan. Pasaron un minuto sin decir nada, hasta que él decidió hablar.

-"Vaya vaya, a chica que le gusta jugar con cuchillos, la marionetista con problemas masoquistas y la sirvienta rubia con el estúpido complejo de estereotipos. Y no vinieron solas sino que trajeron a otras dos, una niña con complejo de inferioridad por el desarrollo de su cuerpo y un estante de cuchillos con problemas de expresión facial"

Las chicas se sorprendieron de lo bien que pudo leer sus personalidades solo con verlas, claro que la más ofendida fue la pequeña Mirai al quedar tan expuesta respecto a su complejo. Ryan solo podía suspirar en molestia, seguro llegara tarde a sus clases y todo por estas niñas, la verdad él no se molestaría en estar aquí de no ser porque claramente ellas habían venido a matarlo.

-"Bien terminemos esto de una vez, que tengo que ir a la Preparatoria. Sé que vinieron a tratar de acabar conmigo pero les digo de antemano que solo pierden el tiempo, sin mencionar que no tienen el nivel de fuerza necesario para vencerme, así que háganse un favor y váyanse, y avísenle a quien las envió que si me siguen molestando….. **Haré desaparecer la dichosa Facción Oscura de la faz de la Tierra…."**

La última parte lo dijo con su voz distorsionada y liberando un poco de su poder, sintiéndolo por primera vez Mirai y Hikage se sorprendieron y de inmediato se pusieron en guardia, pero fue Hikage quien se sobresalto tanto que lanzo uno de sus cuchillos a Ryan. Claro que este no llego a impactar pues un portal oscuro apareció a la izquierda de Ryan, de ahí salió Rinko usando su espada para desviar el cuchillo devuelta a quien lo lanzo, mientras Shiranui salía también del portal y se reunía con Ryan.

La sorpresa de las chicas fue grande, tanto que Hikage no pudo atrapar su cuchillo de regreso y este hizo un leve corte en su mejilla, las dos Taimanin se pusieron en guardia junto a Ryan listas para pelear. A pesar que él les dijo que solo debían intervenir en caso de que atacaran, pero no tenía en mente que la de pelo verde lo atacara en acto-reflejo cuando mostrara su poder, ahora era más posible que terminaran peleando.

-"Te atreves a atacar a Ryan-kun cuando les dio la oportunidad de irse, ustedes los Akunin realmente son despreciables personas que no conocen el honor, su hambre por poder les costara muy caro y al final estarán solos" dijo Rinko.

-"¡¿Qué puedes saber tú?! ¡No eres una Shinobi!" respondió Homura.

-"Nosotras somos Taimanin, nosotras hemos enfrentado la verdadera maldad en el mundo y conocemos el destino de los que buscan poder, al final tú y tus compañeras serán descartadas pues solo son medios para un fin….las dejaran a su suerte una vez obtengan lo que quieren"

Las chicas escucharon esto pero no querían creerlo, no querían creer que ellas serian abandonadas después de conseguir el tesoro de Hanzo, todas ellas se sentían en familia con ellas misma y el clan Akunin. Ryan sabia que eso era cierto, nadie que tenga el mal en su corazón comparte lo que tiene….mucho menos cuando tiene poder, solo corrompe y engaña a otros para obtener lo que quiere y después simplemente los abandona. Esa es una realidad normal, solo unos pocos se mantienen firmes sin perder la cabeza por eso y son fieles a sus amistades, personas como esas son muy raras pero existen.

-"Ya he escuche suficiente….la Facción Akunin ha determinado tu existencia como un peligro a nuestra meta, por eso debes ser eliminado y ya que estas mujeres están contigo, también serán eliminadas…." Dijo Homura sacando sus espadas.

-"Eres una tonta, pero respeto tu determinación, como muestras de eso al menos te dire mi nombre. Yo soy Ryan Creed, pero los demonios a los que he matado y los enemigos que tengo me conocen como Crios, él Titán Demonio…..me enfrentare a ti y tus compañeras, pero no con todo mi poder, sin embargo si les demostrare lo muy pobre que están en poder respecto a mí….y ya que mis compañeras están aquí ellas también lucharan…."

Dicho eso Ryan fue el primero en lanzarse a la batalla, apareciendo frente a Homura y propiciando una patada a su abdomen que la mando a volar al otro techo de la casa adyacente, luego tomo a Haruka y Yomi del cuello y las lanzo al mismo techo donde estaba Homura. A la misma velocidad Rinko se lanzo contra Hikage, quien solo pudo recibir el golpe de la espada con su cuchillo peroapenas podía aguantar la fuerza de la Taimanin. Mirai iba a ayudarla pero recibió el golpe del cuerpo de la lanza de Shiranui empujándola atrás y cayendo de espaldas mientras agarraba su estomago.

Homura se levanto con dificultad por el dolor en su abdomen, se movió tan rápido que no pudo prepararse para recibir el golpe y disminuir el daño, así que ya de por si estaba muy lastimada. Apoyada en el piso con sus piernas y manos, pudo escuchar a Haruka y Yomi caer al piso cerca a ella, levantándola cabeza vio a su objetivo Ryan Creed acercándose a ellas calmadamente. Extendiendo su mano derecha saco un cuchillo militar de empuñadura verde oscuro, con el que les apunto a las tres y sin ponerse en guardia. Recuperando sus espadas Homura se lanzo al ataque, lanzando zarpazos con sus tres espadas pero él solo bloqueaba fácilmente cada golpe con su cuchillo, entonces Yomi se unió a la pelea usando su enorme espada pero igualmente fue bloqueado por el cuchillo de Ryan, a veces incluso usando el tamaño del arma de Yomi para bloquear los ataques de Homura. Mientras las dos enfrentaban a Ryan, Haruka uso su robot para armar una trampa, utilizando diferentes químicos que esperaban surtieran efecto en el dichoso "Titán Demonio".

En otro lado, Hikage estaba pasándola muy mal contra Rinko, la Taimanin no era considerada una de las mejores expertas en el arte de la espada por nada, y prueba de esto era los múltiples cortes en sus ropas e incluso en su piel. Al principio de la batalla estuvo al menos en iguales términos, o eso fue lo que Hikage pensó, después comenzó la verdadera pelea cuando la Taimanin comenzó a usar su propio estilo de esgrima. Todos sus ataques eran fuertes, precisos y rápidos, fácilmente rompiendo sus cuchillos cortando su ropa y piel. Trato de usar su arte secreto ninja en la pelea….solo para descubrir que carecía de suficiente poder y velocidad….eso también porque descubrió que su adversaria podía crear portales purpuras para transportarse rápidamente, eso hizo más difícil la pelea.

Con Mirai era lo mismo, Shiranui no le daba tiempo para atacar, la mujer se había dado cuenta rápidamente del arma de fuego disfrazada que usaba, además de ver que al parecer ella guardaba un rifle ametralladora extra….entre sus piernas….algo demasiado raro. Después de presenciar eso Shiranui fácilmente rompió todas su armas, ahora la niña apenas podía usar su sombrilla para defenderse y raras veces atacar con la bayoneta de su rifle, pero de poco servía pues la lanza de la Taimanin le daba suficiente rango para atacar y mantenerse a una distancia segura. Igual que con Hikage, Mirai descubrió que su oponente tenía control sobre el agua, y lo demostró al sacar agua de un caño cercano, lo suficiente como para poder atacar y defenderse. Así como Hikage ella tenía su atuendo Shinobi en muy mal estado además de varias heridas algo superficiales en su piel, en diferentes partes del cuerpo y en algunas ocasiones algunos golpes casi la dejan fuera de combate.

La batalla de los tres grupos seguía, pero ya estaban por terminar. Hikage estaba tratando de al menos asestar un golpe en Rinko, y esto solo facilitaba a la Taimanin el leer sus movimientos, con un último choque de espadas el cuchillo de la Akunin y Rinko aprovecho para darle un fuerte golpe en el pecho liberando un poco de poder a modo de una onda expansiva, destruyendo el atuendo ninja de Hikage y dejándola inconsciente en el piso; Mirai seguía tratando de escapar a la mayoría de los golpes de Shiranui, pero al final la Taimanin logro alcanzar a darle un golpe en el cuello con el dorso inferior de su mano, lo que llamarían un "Karate Chop". Efectivamente dejándola inconsciente, reuniéndose con Rinko ahora solo debían esperar a que Ryan terminara su batalla, y debía apresurarse pues ya eran las 11:00 de la mañana.

Ryan estaba muy aburrido, no estaba peleando en serio pero tampoco estaba peleando flojo, y sin embargo las chicas estaban totalmente agotadas. Él no se molesto en herirlas pero si había roto algunas partes de sus atuendos Shinobis. Siguieron peleando hasta que Ryan sintió un extraño sonido de algo rompiéndose, casi como un hilo y una piedra rompiéndose, mirando abajo encontró un pequeño contenedor en forma de cubo roto al parecer lo piso. De este comenzó a brotar un humo purpura muy extraño, comenzó a sentir un que sus músculos comenzaban a entumecerse y le fallaba un poco la vista. Bajando su arma se mantuvo de pie mientras miraba alrededor en busca de las dos ninjas con las que estaba peleando, las dos habían escapado y ahora solo estaba Haruka parada frente a él, con un robot flotante de cuerpo redondo y con dos brazos con tres dedos a modo de asiento. La chica lo vio y después levanto su mano derecha sosteniendo un encendedor, lo abrió y encendió y luego lo lanzo al humo que rodeaba a Ryan, al parecer el humo tóxico estaba mezclado con un químico inflamable y esto provoco una gran explosión y Ryan quedo atrapado en la explosión.

Haruka soltó un suspiro y rogo mentalmente que la explosión haya sido suficiente para acabar con él, Homura y Yomi se reunieron con ella y observaron el lugar donde ocurrió la explosión, luego miraron a las Taimanin y a sus compañeras derrotadas.

-"Logramos de alguna forma derrotar a ese chico, pero parece que Hikage y Mirai no pudieron con las llamadas "Taimanin". Será mejor nos apuremos en vencerlas" dijo Homura.

-"¿Crees qué podremos vencerlas? Si pudieron vencer fácilmente a Hikage y Mirai, no serán presa fácil" comento Yomi.

-"Si ellas pelean con honor entonces nos enfrentaran uno a uno, entonces tenemos una oportunidad. Haruka ¿puedes hacer otra bomba de humo como la que usaste ante?"

-"Si pero no es mucho a las justas para una de ellas" respondió ella.

-"Entonces concentrate- ¡GASP!"

Antes de poder terminar, Homura se volteo rápidamente y levanto sus tres espadas de la derecha por puro instinto, justo a tiempo para tratar de bloquear el ataque de un cuchillo militar….que rompió fácilmente las tres katanas y corto abrió a la mitad el atuendo de la Shinobi. Homura se quedo viendo a Ryan, el cual había aparecido rápidamente frente a ella, con su camisa blanca semi chamuscada.

-"Es bonito que pensaras que no me daría cuenta de esa trampa tan obvia, esa explosión apenas quemo un poco mi uniforme de la Prepa, así que parece que faltare hoy a clases. Espero estén listas para la paliza que se ganaron" dijo él.

-"¡I-Imposible! ¡¿Cómo es que-"

Homura no termino al tener levantar sus espadas de la izquierda para bloquear otro ataque del cuchillo, las cuales también se rompieron al recibir el impacto, seguido de un izquierdaso en el pecho por parte de Ryan perdiendo el aliento y cayendo de espaldas casi inconsciente en el piso del techo. Yomi y Haruka se sorprendieron y trataron de guardar distancia, pero él fácilmente logro alcanzar a Yomi y lanzar un ataque con su cuchillo y rompiendo a la mitad la enorme espada que usaba, dejándola inconsciente con un puñetazo a su pecho igual que a Homura. Luego volteo a ver a Haruka la cual estaba muy asustada a pesar de no demostrarlo, Ryan la observo por un momento y luego se dio la vuelta para ir a reunirse con las dos Taimanin.

-"Ya perdí mucho tiempo, llévate a tus amigas y dile a tus superiores que me dejen en paz a mí y a los que me rodean, si se atreven a buscarme de nuevo…..no tendré piedad. A mí no me temblara la mano a la hora de matar…."

Una vez reunido que Rinko u Shiranui se fue a su casa, Haruka solo bajo la cabeza y ordeno a sus robots para que recogiera a las 4 Shinobis inconscientes para retirarse, habían fracasado en su misión y solo consiguieron asentar el miedo que le tenía al "Titán Demonio". De vuelta en casa Ryan saludo a Yukikaze y Lily rápidamente y luego subió a su cuarto a cambiarse, mientras que las dos niñas se reunían con Rinko y Shiranui, la pequeña Lily rápidamente se abrazo a la cintura de Rinko lo que fue una muy tierna escena. Ryan bajo después ahora vestido con unos jeans color marrón y un chaleco de cuero negro encima de un polo rojo, reuniéndose con las chicas se sentó en la mesa y llamo a las 4.

-"Como ya no podre llegar a tiempo a clase ¿Qué les parece si vamos de compras? Lily-chan necesita ropa nueva" dijo él.

-"¿Eh? Pero no creo que sea necesario…." Dijo la pequeña niña.

-"Vamos Lily-chan no puedes estar siempre con la misma ropa, te compraremos linda ropa" dijo Rinko tratando de animarla.

-"Ooohhh….está bien"

-"¡Yo también quiero ir!" dijo animada Yukikaze.

-"Tu ya tienes mucha ropa Yuki, así que no te comprare más, vamos a ayudar a Lily-san a conseguir ropa linda" dijo Shiranui.

-"Muy bien, vayan a cambiarse y nos vamos"

Después de cambiarse, Shiranuni y Yukikaze con sus ropas de la mañana y Rinko con una blusa purpura delgada de manga larga y una falda negra hasta las rodillas, Yukikaze le prestó un poco de ropa a la pequeña Lily y ahora vestía un chaleco blanco sin mangas encima de un top blanco y negro a rayas con tirantes y unos jeans cortos hasta la rodilla. Listos todos salieron de casa, justo encontrándose a Sayoko quien también iba de compras, Ryan la invito a venir también. Ya caminando por los mercados y tiendas de ropa, estaban disfrutando del paseo, claro que tuvieron problemas. Como algunos matones estúpidos que trataron de ligar con Rinko, Shiranui, Sayoko e incluso Yukikaze. Incluso trataron de llevárselas alegando que Ryan no valía la pena o que le dejaran el cuidar a la pequeña Lily y pasaran un buen rato con ellos, ganándose un buen golpe al estomago a los líderes por parte de las 4 chicas, cuando querían forzarlas a cooperar era entonces que Ryan perdía la paciencia…..y terminaba dándoles una buena lección. Rompiendo muñecas, piernas, brazos, mandíbulas, etc. Dejando en tan mal estado que mucho de los grupos escapaban dejando sus maltrechos jefes en el piso agonizando de dolor.

Los que transitaban las calles y sabían lo molestos que eran, más no hacían nada para detenerlos, estaban más que felices de ver como les daban un paliza bien merecida. Justo cuando un policía vino tratando de llevarse a Ryan por violencia en público, los transeúntes le recriminaron que estaba siendo hipócrita porque él hizo el trabajo de los policías, así que este se fue rápidamente para no oír más de las quejas de públicas. Después de recibir los agradecimientos de la gente siguieron su camino, entrando a las tiendas de ropa comenzaron a probar diferentes atuendos para la pequeña Lily, desde ropa simple como un vestido blanco de una pieza hasta atuendos más tiernos como un pijama de cuerpo completo con forma de conejito blanco. En pocas palabras, casi dejaron a Ryan sin un Yen en su billetera, pues él pago la mayoría de la ropa junto a Rinko. Después de comprar la ropa, acompañaron a Sayoko a hacer sus compras en el mercado, una vez terminado eso se regresaron a la casa para acomodar las cosas de Lily.

Caminando a casa, Rinko y Lily iban adelante, seguidas de Shiranui y Yukikaze, al final estaban Ryan y Sayoko ayu dando con las bolsas del mercado.

-"Hhhaaaa….Rei-chan me va a comer vivo con sus quejas de que no fui a clases" comento él.

-"Seguro entenderá si le explicas porque faltaste, pero de todas maneras deberás justificar tu ausencia a la directora" respondió Sayoko.

-"Si ya lo sé, no sería la primera vez que suspenda, además podría aprovechar para trabajar un poco más y reponer mis gastos"

-"Tal vez pero no descuides tus estudios, no vaya a ser que tu madre se entere y se venga vivir contigo" _'Lo cual espero no lo haga, todavía no estoy lista para confrontarla y poder explicarle porque Ryan-kun y yo estamos en un relación. Mucho menos que es un relación polígama y estoy más que segura que quede embarazada de él, si tengo suerte se alegrara al menos de que pronto tendrá nietos y no se molestara'_

-"Bueno eso lo resolveré mañana, ya son las 5:15 de la tarde, así que por esto será todo lo que haga por hoy"

-"En ese caso ¿Por qué no pasas la noche conmigo en mi casa?"

-"Lo haría pero la verdad no estoy de humor por un….pequeño problema que tuve esta mañana. Si quieres mañana si puedo, seguro las demás no se molestaran"

Llegando al vecindario, se encontraron a las nuevas vecinas. Asagi, Sakura y Murasaki esperando en la entrada de la casa de Ryan, sorprendiéndose al verlos llegar y al notar la pequeña Lily que se escondió detrás de Rinko.

-"Igawa-san y Yatsu-san, buenas tardes" saludo Rinko.

-"Buenas tardes Akiyama-san, me preguntaba ¿Por qué razón Creed-san no había asistido a clases hoy? Así que vine a visitar" respondió Asagi.

-"Tuve un pequeño contratiempo con un grupo de buscapleitos, llame a Fuyuno-sensei y le explique eso" respondió Ryan.

-"Ya veo….de todas formas la directora desea verte el lunes en su oficina, tienes suerte de que hoy fuera viernas…..y ¿Quién es la niña junto a Akiyama-san?"

-"Se llama Jeanne Lily, estaba abandonada en el callejón detrás de mi casa y decidí darle refugio en mi casa, estoy pensando en adoptarla"

-"¿Estás seguro que puedes con la responsabilidad?"

-"Aún si no lo estoy o no me dejan, ella se quedara conmigo, así que si estoy seguro"

-"Muy bien….me reti-"

-"Igawa-san ¿Le gustaría acompañarnos a tomar un refrigerio?" dijo Shiranui.

-"…..Esta bien"

Asagi, Sakura y Muraski entraron a la casa junto a Rinko, Shiranui, Yukikaze y Lily. Ryan les dijo que ayudaría a Sayoko y luego iría a casa, dentro de la casa él le ayuda a ordenar lo que había comprado en las alacenas, después se despidió de ella con un muy profundo beso en la boca, casi cediendo a quedarse y disfrutar de tener sexo en la sal otra vez. Ya fuera de la casa camino a la entrada de la casa, antes de subir las escaleras se detuvo y miro a los techos de las casas cercanas, pudo sentir tres presencias. Uno solitaria era de una demonio hembra fuerte pero casi parecido a un humano y las otras dos eran de un lo que parecía un familiar y….un bruja.

-' _Que interesante….también hay brujas en esta ciudad'_

Después de un rato las tres presencias desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, tal parece algunas de sus acciones llamo la atención de varios individuos, solo faltaba saber si eran amigos o enemigos.

 **Devuelta en la guarida de las Akunin**

Las 5 chicas que enfrentaron a Ryan, Rinko y Shiranui apenas podían moverse después del resultado de su pelea, felizmente solo sufrieron contusiones sin ningún hueso roto, eso sí tenían el orgullo hecho pedazos y la reprimenda de su superior solo echaba sal a la herida.

-"Así que al final no fracasaron en eliminarlo….siendo derrotadas fácilmente por un sujeto que ni siquiera es un Shinobi…. ¿Realmente son el mejor grupo de asalto de la Academia Hebijou?..."

-"….No negare que esta derrota pone en duda nuestra lugar como uno de los mejores grupos graduados de la Academia….pero después de ver su fuerza y velocidad…estoy segura de que incluso usted tendría problemas enfrentándolo. Él dejo muy claro que no dudara en matar a cualquier otro equipo que envíe contra él, así que creo será mejor no molestarlo" respondió Homura.

-"Oh…..esa es un acusación muy grave Homura, si dices que este Ryan Creed o Crios está a mi nivel e incluso superior…..entonces te has dejado llevar por el miedo, nadie que conoce el miedo es útil para la Facción Oscura…."

-"Eso puede ser cierto…..pero usted no se ha enfrentado a él y no puede asegurar que puede vencerlo….en lo personal preferiría que no lo haga no vaya a ser que también grave el miedo en usted…."

Era una clara confrontación a un superior, y la mujer sabia que de castigarla solo estaría confirmando las asunciones de Homura, así que decidió terminar con esto.

-"Bien eso lo veremos….tal vez si vaya a darle caza yo mismo y demostrar que soy superior. Por otro lado Mirai y Hikage reportaron que él no estaba solo…."

-"Si eso es cierto, habían dos mujeres con entrenamiento ninja junto a él, se hacían llamar Taimanin" dijo Yomi.

Esto si sorprendió a la mujer, ella sabía quiénes eran las Taimanin, que se hayan encontrado con dos de ellas sin duda es extraño, más aún estando tan lejos de su aldea.

-"Ya veo….los Taimanin son una Facción neutral de Ninjas, están en guerra contra los demonios que habitan los barrios bajos de la ciudad de Asakusa, la mayoría de ellos son creados artificialmente por altos funcionarios que han hecho pacto con demonios de alto rango"

-"¿Cree que hayan formado una alianza con el "Titán Demonio?" pregunto Haruka.

-"No lo creo, pero tampoco estoy segura de eso. La mayoría de las Taimanin han luchado contra poderosos demonios, así que tienen gran experiencia en batalla y gran poder, no me sorprende que Mirai y Hikage fueran derrotadas. Así que por ahora….evitaremos enfrentarlas, respecto al "Titán"….si realmente es tan poderoso yo me haré cargo de él….Por ahora prepárense para atacar a las Shinobi de Hanzo en la isla de entrenamiento, pueden retirarse"

-"¡Hai!"

Las 5 se retiraron a sus habitaciones en la guarida, la mujer que hablaba por la armadura, conocida como Rin en el pasado ahora llamada Suzune se quedo meditando la información que le reportaron.

-' _un Titán Demonio….Crios….podría ser un buen aliado, pero tal parece que no tiene interés alguno en ninguna de las facciones. Si no acepta mi oferta entonces solo debo matarlo, supongo que debo tener cuidado si es tan poderoso como Homura y las dijeron'_

 **A la mañana siguiente, en la casa de Ryan**

Despertándose esta vez sin otra persona junto a él en su cama, la verdad al ser sábado quería volverse a dormir, pero mejor debería dar un pequeño paseo para vigilar el vecindario. Después de lo de anoche, le quedo una mala corazonada de que más invitados no deseados podrían estar en camino al vecindario, especialmente demonios.

Cambiándose a unos jeans y un polo blanco con una pollera café con capucha encima, bajo al primer piso y desayuno con Rinko, Shiranui, Yukikaze y Lily. Después les aviso que saldría por un rato y que permanecieran en la casa, y si salían que sea solo a ver a Asagi, Reiko y Sayoko. Ya afuera camino alejándose un poco más de su vecindario, llegando cerca de un callejón se detuvo un momento y después llamo en voz alta.

-"Sabes….pude sentirte siguiéndome desde mi casa, sal de una vez y terminemos esto"

-"….Vaya y yo que pensé me había escondido bien…."

Dijo una voz femenina, dejándose caer desde el techo de una de las casas que formaban el callejón, parada a la derecha y frente a él, la mujer media tal vez 1.70 m de alto y aparentaba 20 años. De tez morena con un lunar en la esquina inferior izquierda de su boca, pelo rosa largo hasta la cintura dividido a la mitad y dos mechones a los lados de su rostro, con ojos color ámbar y una muy esbelta y femenina figura con pechos copa E+. Vestía en la parte superior la mitad de una prenda color negro con bordes plateados al medio que cubría de su cuello hasta la parte inferior de sus pechos pero dejando ver la parte inferior incluso un poco de sus pezones, junto a esto un corcet purpura pequeño que no llegaba si quiera a cubrir la parte media de su abdomen, conectado a la parte superior y encima del corcet estaba una tela color negra y de bordes plateados que bajaban del la parte inferior del torso hasta la cintura donde se unía al medio de la parte superior de la cadera pero aún así quedaba abierto funcionando a modo de falda pequeña hasta los muslos, debajo de esto solo llevaba una tanga negra de lazos laterales delgados, seguido de las piernas que calzaban botas negras con bordes purpura de tacón alto hasta la mitad de los muslos. Encima de esto estaba una capa rojo carmesí con bordes y adorno plateados y una espada enfundada en su cintura de guardia plateada, mango negro y funda negra con punta de metal.

Un hombre normal se quedaría más que asombrado de su belleza al punto de considerarla humana, pero Ryan fácilmente percibía la energía demoniaca que la rodeaba, era la misma de la noche anterior.

-"Sueltas suficiente poder como para que pueda detectarte sin mirar, y además no es la primera vez que me vigilas, si cuentas ayer en la noche"

-"¿También te diste cuenta ayer?...supongo entonces que los rumores acerca de ti son ciertos"

-"¿Qué rumores?"

-"Se dice que un ser extraño de gran poder, que ha estado cazando demonios periódicamente, se enfrento a Ryuj Kuroi y lo dejo prácticamente casi un vegetal…. ¿Fuiste tú cierto?"

-"Ese debilucho….si por supuesto, no fue la gran cosa. Decía ser fuerte y al final no valió la pena ¿acaso era tu superior o algo así?"

-"Para nada….yo solo sirvo a Edwin Black-sama"

-"Uuummm…. ¡Ah! El vampiro"

Esta respuesta sorprendió a la mujer, todo era cierto al parecer. La derrota de Ryuji, la enorme baja en el número de demonios en los barrios bajos, y que al parecer alguien ya tenía conocimiento de los demonios en altos rangos de la sociedad. Este sujeto era muy peligroso para dejarlo vivo, pero también era demasiado poderoso para que ella sola lo derrotara, era un suerte que además de Black otros facciones estuvieran más que dispuestas a cooperar para poder matarlo, pero ¿serian suficientes?

-"Esta planeando darle una visita y dejarle claro que no se meta conmigo, ni cualquier conocido mío….o le ira peor que al estúpido de Ryuji…..por cierto ¿la otra que esta oculta viene contigo?"

-"¡Tch! ¡Maldición!"

Una chica más bajo de uno de los techos al callejón, quedando parada a la izquierda y al frente de Ryan. La mujer de 20 años, media 1.70 m de alto, con pelo marrón corto hasta el cuello y ojos rojos, de figura esbelta y curvilínea con pechos copa E+. Con un vestido chino blanco de bordes rojos modificado con una apertura al frente en el medio, dejando ver su abdomen y la parte media de sus pechos, con guantes negros sin dedos desde la mitad del antebrazo, en la parte inferior tiene una tanga negra y un cinturón de encaje unido a sus largas medias negras semitranparentes hasta los muslos, calzando unos zapatos de tacón alto hasta los talones. La mujer tenía unos cuchillos arrojadizos, tres en cada mano y que parecían estar unidas a unas cuerdas para retraer las armas de vuelta a ella.

-"….Hubiera sido mejor si no te dieras cuenta, habrías muerto sin dolor…." Dijo la nueva mujer presente.

-"¡Jajajajaja!"

-"¡¿De qué te ríes?!"

-"De que tú creas poder vencerme, o es que planeabas contar con la ayuda de la chica de pelo rosa"

-"¡Ja! ¡Yo puedo acabar contigo sin ayuda!"

Antes de poder atacar a Ryan, este rápidamente apareció frente a la chica y la agarro con su mano izquierda fuertemente del cuello, luego la golpeo contra la pared de la izquierda. La impresión y la fuerza que empleo en su agarre, hicieron que soltara sus cuchillos y tratara de liberarse, pero no podía poco a poco sentía que se quedaba sin aire y perdía conocimiento hasta quedar desmayada. Él la soltó dejándola caer al piso y suspiro decepcionado, luego volteo a ver a la chica de pelo rosa que ya había sacado su espada de filo amarillo y estaba en guardia y lista para pelear. Ninguno se movió de su lugar, después de un minuto Ryan observo en dirección a su casa y luego miro a la mujer, la cual solo sonreía.

-"Estabas simplemente distrayéndome, mientras un grupo de demonios se dirigía a mi casa…."

-"Te diste cuenta muy tarde, ya deben estar por llegar, y no te dejare irte. Si no podemos derrotarte al menos te pondremos una correa…."

-"Jejeje…jajajajajajajaja eso sería un buen plan, pero sabes. Yo no me fui de casa"

-"¡*GASP*! ¡¿Qué?!"

-"Sabia que tarde o temprano los demonios buscarían destruirme o tratar de controlarme….así que decidí hacer algo al respecto. Primero, fingí salir de casa para distraer al vigilante; Luego solo debía localizar cualquier presencia demoniaca, aparte de la tuya. Ahora mismo solo estas peleando con una proyección de sombra de mí, mientras peleas conmigo el verdadero yo esta masacrando a los demonios que mandaste a atacar mi vecindario"

-"¡Grr! ¡Maldición, estuviste jugando conmigo todo este tiempo!"

-"Y lo peor, es que no te diste cuenta"

La mujer se lanzo a atacarlo pero al tocarlo lo atravesó, rodando a otro lado se paro y vio a la copia, este solo comenzó a volverse tranparente, antes de desaparecer le dijo una cosa. Justo entonces la chica del vestido chino se estaba despertando.

-"Fue divertido verles la cara, pero hasta aquí lo dejo…."

-"Grrr ¡Bastardo! ¡Yo Lee Mayfeng, alias Shirohebi, juro que me vengare de ti!" dijo la de traje chino.

-"Yo soy Ingrid, caballero infernal, pagaras caro el haberme engañado" dijo la pelirosa.

-"Oh….estaré esperando…." Después de decir esto se desvaneció.

 **En la entrada al vecindario donde vivía Ryan con las chicas.**

Un gran grupo de 30 demonios estaban avanzando por los callejones lentamente pero seguros de poder llegar a su destino, pronto estarían disfrutando de las mujeres que vivían en el vecindario del supuesto "Titán Demonio", solo pensar en poder volar a su libre albedrio mientras ese sujeto estaba siendo distraído o tal vez ya estaba muerto.

-"¡Jajajajajajajaja! ¡Voy a disfrutar mucho cogerme a las mujeres del "Titán"! ¡Ya puedo verlo, observándome mientras las rompo mentalmente!" comento un demonio con cabeza de león y alas de gárgola, de musculoso cuerpo.

-"¡Jejejejejeje! ¡Yo también voy a disfrutarlo! Seguro ni siquiera están poderoso como dicen los rumores" comento un demonio con cabeza lobo sin alas, un típico hombre lobo con armadura en la parte superior e inferior y una espada.

-"¡Si eso debe ser! Entonces significa que podemos fácilmente tomar el lugar del tal Ryuji, si fue tan debil que perdió e incluso lo dejaron sin brazos, sin alas y desangrándose. Terminemos aquí y luego matamos a Ryuji y al "Titán" ¡Jejjejejajajajajajaja!" dijo un demonio murciélago humanoide.

Los demás monstruos solo reían despreocupados, el demonio murciélago se emociono tanto que salió volando en dirección a encabezar el ataque, volando rápidamente se acerco a la entrada del vecindario…..*SLING* solo para que cayera al piso cortado al medio muerto. Mucho demonios se detuvieron de la sorpresa y entonces lo sintieron, una aterradora presencia que emanaba una fuerte aura asesina, seguida de un inminente presentimiento de una muerte segura. Levantando la mirada encontraron un sujeto acercándose a ellos con la capucha de su pollera encima cubriendo su rostro a medias, para frente a ellos sin ninguna preocupación, después de unos 2 minutos de silencio él hablo.

-"Pensé que enviarían al menos un adversario decente, no a 30 debiluchos, tal parece que tengo que matar más demonios para que me tomen en serio. Y por supuesto ustedes serán un buen ejemplo de lo caro que pagaran por subestimarme…. **¿Están listos?"**

Su voz se distorsiono justo antes de que su cuerpo fuera envuelto en fuego color rojo y negro, tomando su forma de Titán. Crios dio un poderoso rugido al aire, muchos de los demonios sintieron miedo y algunos comenzaron a jadear en terror, un grupo de 15 demonios por otro lado fueron dominados por sus instintos y al ver que no podían escapar se lanzaron a atacar al Titán sin pensarlo.

- **"Eso es vengan a mí….no duden, de una forma u otra todos morirán…."**

Crios corrió a enfrentar a los primeros 2 de los 15, dos hombres lobos siendo uno de ellos el que hablaba animadamente antes, los dos tenían espadas medievales medio largas y estaban haciendo un swing de arriba abajo. Crios intercepto sus ataques con su daga espada en forma de hoz de su mano izquierda en agarre reverso, un swing de izquierda a derecha que al conectar con las espadas del enemigo las destrozo, luego uso su espada derecha para dar un ataque al cuello de los dos fácilmente decapitándolos. Después de acabar con ellos dio un gran salto justo esquivando el hacha de doble filo de un enorme demonio con cabeza de toro, el swing del arma del demonio corto a la mitad los cuerpo decapitados de los lobos pero Crios salto antes y en dirección a su cabeza, en el aire cambio el agarre reversos de sus armas y uso el gancho de hoz de su arma derecha y lo clavo en el ojo derecho del demonio, mientras el demonio aullaba de dolor el Titán se coloco detrás de su nuca apoyándose en sus hombros.

Jalando con fuerza la espada incrustada en el ojo del demonio toro, hizo que este girara inconscientemente haciendo un swing lateral hacia atrás justo cuando otro demonio toro había levantado su hacha para atacarlo, el ataque del toro que estaba siendo controlado por Crios le dio de lleno en el costado al otro lo que lo hizo soltar su arma y caer de rodillas tratando de sacar el arma de su costado. Crios uso su otra arma y la incrusto en el ojo restante del demonio y luego jalo hacía atrás, el demonio volvió a aullar de dolor y por acto-reflejo arranco el filo de su hacha incrustada de su compañero y levantándola en el aire, luego el Titán empujo sus armas al frente haciendo que el demonio bajara con fuerza el hacha y la enterrara en la cabeza de su compañero matándolo de una vez. Después de eso el demonio toro soltó su arma y trato de atrapar a Crios, el Titán saco sus espadas de las cuencas oculares del monstruo y luego clavo los filos de gancho en el cráneo de la bestia, jalando fuertemente forzó la apertura del hueso de la cabeza dejando ver el cerebro y luego libero la espada derecha y volvió a agarrar de reverso, prendiendo la hoja de su arma en fuego color ámbar y luego hundiéndola en el cerebro del demonio quemándolo y matando al demonio.

Crios se apoyo en los hombros del demonio que había muerto de rodillas y erguido, con su arma aún hundida en los sesos del monstruo, luego observo arriba encontrando 6 demonios con forma de Garuda bajando del cielo para empalarlo con sus lanzas, espadas y uno con un martillo observaba desde arriba. El Titán dio un salto impulsándose contra la primera Garuda con su espada izquierda apuntando al frente, el demonio puso su lanza de metal para bloquear el ataque pero esta se partió y Crios hundió su espada en su pecho, por efecto del impacto el cuerpo del demonio se giro hacia arriba y el Titán aprovecho esto para dar otro salto apoyándose en el cuerpo del demonio, y ya que su cuchillo izquierdo seguía enterrado en el pecho de este cambio a su agarre reverso y jalo de forma que el gancho de su espada arranco fácilmente la cabeza de la Garuda.

Dos de las 5 Garudas restantes se lanzaron a atacar, Crios hizo un swing al frente con su cuchillo izquierdo lanzando la cabeza cercenada de la Garuda y efectivamente golpeando en la cara a una de las dos, con una aturdida procedió a bloquear y desviar la espada de la otra con su espada derecha, luego clavo su espada izquierda en medio de su pecho usando su espada derecha corto sus brazos a nivel de su codos. La otra Garuda se recupero y se lanzo contra Crios con su lanza, el Titán uso el cuerpo de la Garuda que estaba atacando para bloquear la lanza y luego salto en la espalda del atacante, usando sus dos cuchillos para cortar sus alas y luego su cabeza. Las otras dos Garudas de las tres restantes siguieron el ataque pero lo hicieron atacando al mismo tiempo con sus lanzas, Crios solo dio un salto con vuelta quedando detrás de las dos que hundieron sus armas en el cuerpo de la otra Garuda muerta, durante la vuelta tenia los brazos cruzados con sus armas en agarre reverso y luego dio una estocada hacía atrás clavando sus dos espadas en el cuello de las dos Garudas atacantes atravesando la nuca y saliendo por la garganta. La última Garuda quiso aprovechar para atacar con su martillo bajando en picada con un swing de arriba abajo, pero el Titán solo dio una fuerte patada con la planta de su bota en la cabeza del martillo, increíblemente rompiendo la unión del martillo con el mango y haciendo que este saliera disparado contra el rostro del demonio decapitándolo y matándolo, la cabeza seguro cayó junto al martillo en el techo de alguna casa.

Acabando con todos los enemigos aéreos, miro abajo para ver a los 5 restantes, estos eran demonios con cara de Hienas portando lanzas y tridentes, y ahora estaban reunidos esperando a que cayera y quedara empalado. Crios solo saco sus espadas del cuello de las Garudas y luego enterró su espada izquierda en el torso de una de las dos, bajando con esta en dirección a los 5 demonios restantes, las hienas estaban chancando el piso con sus lanzas ansiosas de poder acabar con el Titan. Cayendo rápidamente junto al cadáver, estando debajo en vez de arriba de este, Crios descendía sin miedo ni preocupación. Cuando el cuerpo impacto con las lanzas y tridentes quedando suspendido, las hienas y los 14 demonios pensaron que el Titán estaba muerto, pero mirando más detenidamente vieron que el este había juntado sus brazos a su cuerpo, aún agarrando su arma izquierda incrustada al cadáver de la Garuda y su arma derecha pegada sus pecho. El Titán extendió sus brazo derecho y luego hizo un swing de derecha a izquierda, la fuerza fue suficiente para hacerle dar un giro completo usando su espada anclada al cadáver como eje, con el corte giratorio corto cabezas, manos, brazos y armas de las hienas. Finalmente acabando con los 15 demonios que lo atacaron, después del corte giratorio quedo dándole la espalda a los 14 demonios, luego se impulso hacia adelante y rodo hasta quedar apoyando en su rodilla izquierda, con la derecha al frente y sus manos a los lados. Lentamente se puso de pie mientras bajaba sus brazos dejándolos caer a sus lados, girando para ver a los 14 enemigos restantes, mirándolos de frente parecía que la máscara de su casco estaba dando una sonrisa malévola a los demonios.

- **"….Quince fuera….faltan catorce….van a venir o quieren que vaya yo por ustedes….de una u otra forma van a morir…."**

-¡M-Maldición! ¡Ataquen!"

Grito el demonio León con el poco valor que le quedaba, los demonios restantes (3 demonios con cabeza de tigre y katanas, 5 con forma de orcos con piel purpura y rifles, y 5 demonios alados con forma de gárgolas) dudaron si quiera en dar un paso adelante pero al final lo hicieron, el Titán les dejo muy claro que no los dejaría escapar con vida. Así que resignados a morir luchando se prepararon para pelear, las gárgolas atacaron primero y los orcos darían fuego de cobertura, los 3 demonios tigres se quedaron con el león para dirigir.

Crios empezó a pensar que al fin tendría un reto, liberando un poco de su poder corrió hacía ellos, las gárgolas fueron las primeras en atacar pero él se movió rápidamente al punto de desaparecer a la vista. Las gárgolas lo perdieron de vista y una a una cayeron al piso con sus alas y cabezas cortadas, los orcos estaban alarmados pues no lo podían ver. Cuando reapareció estaba frente a ellos con los cadáveres de las gárgolas detrás de él, de inmediato abrieron fuego contra él, Crios solo uso sus espadas para desviar las balas fácilmente sin que una sola lograra rozar su piel.

Los orcos seguían disparando pero no lograban herir, el Titán de repente abrió un portal de color rojo carmesí y negro, despareciendo en el solo para aparecer cerca a los orcos. Quedando tan sorprendidos que no pudieron atacarlo a tiempo, el Titán se movió rápidamente entre ellos cortando gargantas, decapitando y cortando brazos, ningún orco quedo con vida. Al acabar con todos ellos camino hasta estar frente a los 3 demonios tigres y al león, apuntándoles con su espada izquierda y esperando a que hicieran el primer movimiento, a lo que los tigres empuñaron sus katanas a dos manos cerca de sus rostros y se lanzaron a enfrentarlo. Espadas y katanas chocaban con fuerza ninguno cediendo ante la fuerzas de los golpes, sin embargo solo los tigres presentaban heridas en sus cuerpos aún si solo eran leves cortes, Crios seguía atacando con sus espadas en agarre reverso y daba tregua alguna, entonces salto de cabeza y dio un corte giratoria cortando efectivamente los brazos de los tigres, para luego caer de pie y enterrar su cuchillos en el pecho de dos de los tigres luego los saco e hizo un corte cruzado para decapitar al último tigre. Solo quedaba el león que estaba armado con un gran espada de doble filo, ambos se quedaron mirando por un largo tiempo, entonces Crios se lanzo contra él, impactando sus espadas contra su gran espada, el demonio león a las justas podía aguantar la gran fuerza del Titán.

-"¡Eres un maldito monstruo!" le dijo el león.

- **"¡Ja!...Mira quien lo dice…."** Le respondió Crios.

Separándose comenzaron a intercambiar golpes, golpes siendo desviados o bloqueados, sacando chispas por la fuerzas del impacto y ninguno conectando un golpe aparentemente. Hasta que Crios dio un swing poderoso de dercha a izquierda con su espada izquierda, el golpe rompió el brazo del león al tirar la espada fuertemente a la derecha y el demonio al no querer soltar su arma pago el precio, luego el titán hundió su espada derecha en el pecho del león. El demonio escupió sangre tirando su cabeza hacia atrás y luego bajo la mirada para ver a los ojos al "Titán Demonio", mirándolo con profundo odio, hablando sus últimas palabras.

-"*COUGH* *COUGH* ¡B-Bastardo!….no podras *COUGH* mantener a salvo….a esas mujeres*COUGH* por mucho tiempo….nuestro jefe vendrá a a-acabar contigo…."

- **"Jajaja….jajajajajaja…..puede intentarlo, solo habrá condenado a todos los demonios a muerte….yo no perdono a nadie que lastime a mis amigos, así que puedes estar seguro que lo haré suplicarme por piedad….ya puedes morir…."**

Crios acabo con él, levantando la espada hasta cortar a la mitad la cabeza del demonio y este cayó de espaldas, mirando a su alrededor solo dio un suspiro de molestia y luego desapareció en un portal carmesí.

 **Caminando por una calle al atardecer**

Ryan estaba caminando para poder despejar su mente y llegar calmado a casa, ya eran las 5:00 de la tarde y seguro las chicas estarían más preocupadas, así que decidió hacer unas compras antes de llegar a casa. Ahora caminaba de regreso con una bolsa llena de: 2 paquetes de fideos; un tetra pack de leche; unas 3 cervezas y un paquete de papas fritas para Lily y Yuki. Siguiendo su camino sin problemas se detuvo al voltear en una esquina, soltando un suspiro de molestia cerró los ojos y sobo sus sienes para aliviar una leve jaqueca.

-"¿Cuántos acosadores están tras de mí hoy en día?...sal de ahí"

-"¿Qué esperabas después de matar a tantos demonios tu solo?..."

Otra vez fue una voz femenina, tal parece que es muy popular con las mujeres, mirando al frente encontró a dos mujeres esperándolo. La que hablo tenía unos 20 años (aparentemente) de 1.70 m de alto, con cabello negro largo hasta la cintura, con mechones largos a los lados de la cara y ojos color Ambar, con una envidiable figura femenina con pechos copa E+. Vistiendo un atuendo bien ceñido a su cuerpo predominantemente de color negro con algunas líneas doradas, un collarín que cubría sus hombros y tenían mangas largas hasta la muñeca, encima de un vestido negro que cubría sus pechos completamente aunque se notaba sus pezones, ceñido por un corcet negro con correas rojas debajo de sus senos, una falda de negocios con las partes laterales color rojo carmesí, medias largas hasta la parte superior de los muslos y calzando unos tacones negros hasta los talones. Llevaba un maletín café oscuro en su mano izquierda, mirándolo con una sonrisa divertida.

Por otro lado, la otra chica lo miraban con odio bien disimulado. Parecia tener tal vez 19 años con una altura de 1.65 m de alto, con pelo corto hasta los hombros color turqueza y ojos violetas, de físico femenino bien desarrollado con busto copa D o C+. Vestía un atuendo de sirvienta de mangas cortas y falda hasta las rodillas color negro modificado sin un delantal, con un gran listón azul atado a la cintura a modo de corcet, con pequeñas cintas color fucsia rojizo en las mangas y el collar del cuello, con pantimedias en la parte inferior con zapatos marrones de planta baja, y una adorno de cabeza de sirvienta en la cabeza. Ella parecía que estaba muy en contra de que su señora estuviera aquí, es más el podía ver la pequeña hacha de sofisticado diseño que sostenía detrás de ella.

-"Tú debes de ser la bruja que me vigilaba ayer en la noche…. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

-"¡Miserable! ¡¿Te atrevez a cuestionar a Annerose-sama?!" grito indignada la sirvienta.

-"¡Yo no te pregunte a ti, así que cierra tu boca!" le grito Ryan callándola fácilmente.

-"El tiene razón Michiko, esto es entre él y yo" respondió la bruja.

La sirviente se trago su orgullo pero acepto la orden de su señora, la bruja identificada como Annerose se acerco a Ryan parándose frente a él, luego levanto su mano para repasar su pecho y abdomen. A pesar de llevar una pollera encima pudo sentir bien cada músculo de su bien formada parte superior, recordando el enorme poder que fácilmente se percibía, era realmente más de lo que ella podía pedir solo necesitaba hacerlo su aliado y ni siquiera los magos más fuertes de la asociación podrán ponerle un dedo encima.

-"No es que quiera detenerte de probar la mercancía pero…. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?" dijo Ryan.

-"Si te soy sincera, te quiero a ti Ryan Creed. Quiero que te unas a mí" respondió Annerose.

-"¿Qué? ¿Cómo tu sirviente?"

-"¿Podrías, ser mi sirviente?"

-"Claro que no, tengo un hogar y una nueva familia de la que debo hacerme cargo, incluso una niña a la que pienso criar. Así que si eso es todo entonces me retiro" iba a retirarse pero la bruja lo detuvo agarrando su mano.

-"Entiendo tu posición, así que quisiera hacerte otra propuesta ¿Qué dices?"

-"Uuummm….Te escucho"

-"Si no puedes ser mi sirviente, podríamos formar una alianza para defendernos. Estaba pensando tal vez….casarnos si te parece bien"

Como referencia rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y se apego a su pecho estrujando sus senos contra su pecho, para gran sorpresa de Ryan y gran envidia de Michiko, él solo rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y se atrevió a darle un ligero apretón a su nalga derecha, disfrutando el leve gemido que le salió por la boca. Michiko por otro lado perdió la paciencia, sacando su hacha se lanzo a atacar a Ryan, fue una gran sorpresa para Annerose y Michiko que Ryan fácilmente esquivara todos los ataques de la sirvienta sin que la bruja fuera lastimada.

-"¡Jajajajajaja! Hay que divertido es molestar a tu criada"

-"¡Maldito! ¡Espera a que te ponga las manos de encima!" dijo Michiko.

Para ponerla más celosa, Ryan le dio una vuelta a Annerose, ahora con su espalda pegada a su pecho levanto su mano y comenzó a masajear uno de sus pechos. Annerose se sorprendió y no pudo evitar soltar gemidos más profundos, gozando con tan buen masaje, y Michiko solo vio rojo y siguió tratando de cortar a Ryan. Él estaba divirtiéndose mucho por lo que decidió aceptar la oferta de la bruja, soltando a Annerose para gran decepción de esta, tomo la mano de Michiko y la llevo a su espalda obligándola a soltar su arma, luego procedió a darle el mismo masaje de seno que a su señora y como la chica estaba concentrada en liberarse cuando, empezó ya la tenía gimiendo descontroladamente y a punto de venirse.

-"¡Aaaahhhh! No…..espera no me ¡Aaahh! ¡Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!..."

-"Vaya tienes muy poca resisitencia, duerme por un rato entonces. En cuanto a la alianza, estoy de acuerdo, pero lo de casarnos tendrá que esperar. Quiero terminar mis estudios y tener un trabajo propio, tal vez de veterinario o oficinista" dijo él apoyando a la sirvienta en la pared de una casa mientras miraba a Annerose.

-"Oh…..está bien, puedo esperar, pero ahora me debes sabes…." Dijo ella.

-"Por hacer que tu sirvienta soltara su estrés, en ese caso….te haré lo mismo"

Dijo acercándose a la bruja quien desvió la mirada para esconder un rubor en sus mejillas, Ryan la abrazo por la espalda y lentamente llevo su mano derecha a su pecho y la izquierda entre sus piernas. Comenzó a masajear su pecho izquierdo y a sobar su entrepierna lentamente para que disfrutara, y si que lo hacía si los gemidos y respiración entrecortada era una clara señal.

-"Aaaahhhh…..hhhaaaaa….aaahhh….Dios mio, Aaaaaahhhhh….." ' _no puedo esperar a ver como es en la cama….Aaaahhhh es la mejor decisión que he tomado en toda mi vida….'_

Aumentando gradualmente la velocidad y rudeza de su caricias, rápidamente hizo que Annerose se corriera, la bruja apoyo contra su pecho, volteándose se abrazo a él para recuperar la compostura. Ryan estaba divirtiéndose al ver esto, así que como agradecimiento le dio un beso en la boca, ella acepto el beso abriendo haciéndolo más profundo al usar su lengua para invadir su boca y abrazándolo del cuello para no separarse por un buen rato, luego de unos 2 minutos se separaron para respirar, en especial ella.

-"Bueno que este beso sirva de pacto de alianza, será mejor que regrese a casa"

-"Hhaaahhh…..si servirá de pacto. Gracias Ryan-kun por aceptarme…."

-"No hay problema, me voy yendo cuídate Ann"

Dicho eso se separo de ella y tomando sus compras que estaban en el suelo se encamino a casa, la bruja lo miro con un sonrojo en las mejillas y un cálido sentimiento en el pecho, pensando muy bien en como poder estar cerca y más tiempo con él, seguro no se lo esperara.

-"Ann….me gusta. Pronto estaré más cerca de ti Ryan-kun….¡Michiko despierta! Nos vamos a casa"

La mencionada poco a poco abrió los ojos y se levanto, mirando a su señora la encontró recogiendo sus maletín el cual dejo caer cuando Ryan estaba bailando con ella esquivando los ataques de la sirvienta, rápidamente se reunió con ella y se fueron en dirección a su lugar de hospedaje.

-"A-ano….Annerose-sama ¿En verdad acepto a casarse con eso insolente?"

-"Sí, es por eso que nos mudaremos a su vecindario, es bueno tener a tus aliados cerca"

-"H-Hai….." _'¡TCH! ¡Maldito bastardo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi querida Annerose-sama?!...bueno tampoco es que fuera tan malo, fue muy gentil al masajear mis pechos y….aaahhhh rozando mi- ¡¿Espera que estoy diciendo?!'_

Más nuevos compañeros nuevos, que será de los días de Ryan. Shinobis, Taimanin, Demonios y ahora una Bruja y su sirvienta. Los días tranquilas se acaban, pronto los demonios buscaran venganza contra él, pero ¿serán capaces de enfrentar al verdadero poder de un Titán?

 **Bueno ahí está el tercer capítulo, disfrute narrando la pelea y espero les guste y por favor dejen sus reviews. Ya que en el capítulo 3 de "El Titán de Eostia" solo hay 2 reviews a las justas, recuerden que es también para que dejen su opinión de cual historia actualizar después.**

 **Como habrán visto, ya aparecieron Ingrid, Lee Mayfeng, Annerose y Mitico Fleuretty (alias Michiko). Con esto están casi todas las chicas del harem de Ryan, de Taimnin Asagui y Koutetsu no Majo Annerose, solo falta Aishwarya Ray y Miki Otonashi, también falta una chica de Ochiru Hitozuma que es la hermana menor de Reiko. Por supuesto todavía faltan las chicas de Senran Kagura, pero eso puede esperar.**

 **Por otro lado, este mes han estrenado un personaje en Brave Frontier llamado Zegstia, un demonio masculino muy poderoso y su diseño es muy bueno. Prácticamente un hombre musculoso de tez morena y un tatoo en su pecho, con pantalones, botas metálicas y una corona en la cabeza (desnudo en la parte superior). Cargando una enorme espada, y digo ENORME ESPADA. Y que en Lore es considerado el más poderoso demonio de Ishgria.**

 **Este nuevo personaje me emociono tanto que quiero hacer una historia con él, y solo se me ocurre un crossover con Highschool DxD, con unos animes extra (que probablemente también añada a mi crossover de Monster Musume y Brave Frontier) como: Sin: Nanatzu no Taisai (no el de Meliodas, sino el otro), Highschool of The Dead y Maken-ki; o tal vez otro crossover con Kuroinu, o con RWBY, o tal vez con Nanatzu no Taizai (el de Meliodas) para hacerlo enfrentarse y aplastar a los 10 Mandamientos. Quien sabe todavía no me decido.**

 **Bueno terminado y publicado este capítulo, tal vez siga con el tercero de "Un Discipulo y sus Chicas Monstruos" o….termine por hacer el primer capítulo del nuevo crossover de Dragon Blaze y Testament of Sister New Devil. Por eso dejen sus comentarios, de no haber muchas respuestas es probable que haga lo segundo, como dije en el otro capítulo que subí de mi otra historia, siempre me gusta leer sus comentarios pues me anima a seguir escribiendo. Yo usualmente dejo comentarios también, a veces no porque digamos que estoy recién leyendo desde el capítulo uno….o por alguna razón me sale que ya deje comentario cuando no lo he hecho.**

 **Así que por favor comenten, espero les guste el capítulo. Nos vemos en el siguiente.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Senran Kagura x Taimanin Asagui x Dragon Blaze: El Titán Demonio**

 **Bueno empezamos con el capítulo, en este voy a mandar a Ryana matar al viejo Shigeru Washizu el director de la Academia HijiriOsamu, el instituto donde Yukikaze y Rinko debía atender como estudiantes encubierto. Este viene a ser como el maestro o al menos será quien está restaurando el cuerpo de Ryuji, quien no está listo aún para buscar su venganza, Ryan no sabe lo de Ryuji pero ira a destruir al viejo y asquerosa trampa para estudiantes**

 **Por cierto él consiguió la información acerca de Shigeru con un poco de….influencia, ya sabrán de lo que hablo en el capítulo, además de que tal vez añada un Servant, siempre son buenos. Si lo alargo el capítulo podre llegar hasta la parte de la invasión a la academia Hanzo, Ryan demostrara su fuerza a todos de una vez por todas, y esta vez Asagi lo seguirá junto a Sakura y Murasaki. Tratare de poner una pelea épica entre Crios y el viejo demonio, este peleara con el "Cazador de Demonios" para dar tiempo a otros demonios de que escapen con Ryuji, las acciones de Ryan pondrá en alerta a Edwin finalmente. Lamentablemente el viejo ya estará muerto, y la siguiente (en el siguiente capítulo será Under Eden y el bastardo de Real.**

 **Si es posible Ryan dejara una buena imagen con Asuka y las demás, también creo que pondré a Asagi intimando con Ryan. No sé qué otra cosa podría entrar, así que lo dejara en eso, también está la cuestión de que seguro Daidoji tomara interés en el Titán Demonio, y aprovechara cualquier oportunidad para pelear con él.**

 **Eso sería todo lo que vendrá en este capítulo, así que empecemos. No soy dueño de nada, solo de mi OC, todo lo demás solo lo tomo prestado para la historia.**

 **Capítulo 4.- ¡El Titán Demonio ataca! La pesadilla de los demonios de Asakusa empieza…junto a tres Taimanin, intervención en la invasión a la Academia Hanzo.**

La Academia HijiriOsamu, bien reconocida por ser la más grande y completa institución de estudios superiores, pero nadie sabe que es el nido de un demonio poderoso….usa a los estudiantes y personal académicocomo conejillos de indias….en su laboratorio bajo la Academia. El director Shigeru Washizu, está a cargo de esa academia y todos en ella están a su merced, solo unos pocos miembros de los profesores, conserjes y otros son demonios a su servicio. En las partes donde se entra al laboratorio, robots de batalla custodian la entrada, otros vigilan dentro del laboratorio los "experimentos" del "director", los Taimanin conocen muy poco de Shigeru mucho menos conocen de las ubicación del laboratorio de este demonio, se suponía que Rinko se infiltraría haciendo pasar por la sirviente de Ryuji Kuroi, y se esperaba revelara su localización….pero los demonios descubrieron eso.

De no ser porque Ryan las salvo, ahora estarían siendo abusadas sin cesar por demonios y hombrees por igual, al punta de romper sus mentes. Pero Crios intervino dejando a Ryuji en un estado de coma y su cuerpo destrozado, y se encuentra en esta academia en un tanque de recuperación, aun atrapado en su mente sigue soñando con una cosa….matar al "Titán Demonio" y reclamar todo lo que él ama como suyo, quedándose con su cráneo como trofeo. Shigeru fue quien entreno en parte a Ryuji, haberlo recibido….con sus alas y brazos cercenados y con dos enormes cortes en el pecho….por alguna razón una extraña energía roja estaba impregnada en las heridas….esta poco a poco estaba devorando la energía vital de Ryuji. Lo peor fue que ningún tipo de tratamiento o maquina de su laboratorio podía extraerlo de las heridas….era como si fuera un parasito, felizmente resulto que ese "parasito" se pegaba a cualquier otro ser con esencia demoniaca en el, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue hacerle una herida a uno de sus demonios ayudantes, y el parasito lanzo contra este comenzando a devorarlo mucho más rápido de lo que avanzaba con Ryuji. Pasaron 2 minutos de pura agonía para el pobre diablo hasta que murió, su cuerpo quedo como si hubieran absorbido hasta la última gota de energía vital, reseco como cadáver bajo el sol, cuando uno de los demás demonios toco el cadáver este se volvió cenizas….y la energía parasitaria se esfumo.

Con ese problema resuelto, Shigeru procedió a introducir a Ryuji a un tanque de recuperación, hubiera sido bueno atrapar un poco de esa energía parasitaria para analizarla….pero con ver tan aterradoras consecuencias en demonios de bajo nivel….era muy peligroso tenerlo en su laboratorio. Ni siquiera quería imaginar qué pasaría si este "Titán Demonio", descubriera de él y sus instalaciones, los rumores de que muchos demonios ya habían muerto a manos de él, le extrañaba que Edwin no hubiera hecho algo al respecto….hasta que se entero de como 30 demonios de la elite de Real fueron masacrados, supuestamente buscaban "ponerle una correa al perro", ninguno de ellos regreso con vida y las matanzas de demonios siguieron….haciendo crecer más el miedo al "Titán Demonio".

-"No se puede dejar a ese sujeto libre, pero….no estoy seguro si tenemos al alguien lo suficientemente fuerte en nuestras filas para hacerle frente, Ryuji estaba medio muerto cuando lo trajeron….Edwin podría terminar peor si se enfrenta a él"

Sin contar a los más fuertes demonios, solo tenían números para enfrentarlo, ninguno de los demonios manufacturados y experimentales son lo suficientemente fuertes. Necesitarán ayuda externa, si tienen suerte otros grupos también deseen ver muerto al Titán.

Lamentablemente para mala suerte del viejo, el "Titán Demonio" tiene su vista en su Academia, y no dejara nada de esta al terminar. Así empieza su contraataque contra los demonios, y el primer paso en su cacería personal.

 **Martes, camino a la Academia HijiriOsamu.**

 _-'Espero esta lugar me dure más los burdeles del gordo bastardo de Real, al menos podre sentir satisfecho con lo que hice para conseguir esta información'_

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Uno de las cosas que Ryan odia más son la corrupción, en especial los políticos corruptos, en más de una ocasión él se involucraba en problemas con políticos y sus "perros falderos". Resultando en una que otra humillación para esos tontos, y mayormente….con él transformándose para matarlos desde las sombras. El día anterior su siguiente víctima vino a molestarlo, su nombre era Muneichi Yazaki, el secretario en jefe de Asuntos Civiles._

 _Según le dijo Yukikaze, este maldito es hermano de Real, el bastardo con estaba con el "Emo" esa noche en que las salvo a su madre y mejor amiga. Una vez el pobre tonto trato de llevársela a un motel a la fuerza, y le dio una patada a la quijada con gran fuerza, rompiendo el maxilar inferior, ella cree que su mandíbula actual es metálica pues el hueso quedo irreparable. Regresando al tema, el bastardo vino a su casa a exigirle un pago extra tributario, no solo eso sino que al reconocer a Yuki, le dijo que le daría un puesto político alto….si le dejaba pasar una noche con la hija de Shiranui. Su respuesta….fue un golpe en la quijada con fuerte, que su mandíbula metálica se rompió, sus guardaespaldas trataron de darle una paliza a Ryan, pero Rinko, Shiranui y Yukikaze se encargaron de lidiar con ellos. Muneichi fue lanzado fuera de la casa, estrellándose de cara contra la acera de la calle, el político gordo juro vengarse de esa humillación, y lo intento levantando cargos falsos contra él….dos patrullas de policías fueron a tratar de llevárselo preso….ese día 14 policías fueron entregados en la estación con las manos y narices rotas._

 _Resulto que eran policías corruptos, bajo órdenes de Muneichi, todos ellos confesaron haber aceptado el trabajo….con la promesa de poder quedarse con las mujeres que él protegía. Fue una gran vergüenza para los oficiales, se les quito su placa y trabajo, ni siquiera la influencia de Muneichi los salvo de ser enviados a la cárcel donde los presos….disfrutaron romperles los demás huesos del cuerpo._

 _Lo siguiente era arrestar al Jefe de Asuntos Civiles, Ryan no quiso dejar el trabajo a oficiales fácilmente corruptibles, para él como Humano o Titán….no había mejor justicia que la propia. Ese gordo bastardo moriría…..pero antes "Soltaría toda la sopa", era hora de….cazar demonios más fuertes._

 _Encontrar y entrar al edificio donde el bastardo trabajaba fue fácil, aún más deshacerse de sus guardias, ninguno era demonio pero….el "Titán Demonio" no tuvo piedad. El más cobarde de los guardias le revelo que Muneichi estaba en una de las salas de conferencias, hablando con un grupo de matones y demonios, otro ataque a su vecindario al parecer. Después de torcerle el cuello 360 grados, procedió a….darse a conocer en la reunión, fácilmente encontró el lugar, el hedor de demonio era fácil de percibir….pero no eran tan fuertes, entrando a la sala en silencio escucho a Muneichi hablar con rabia ordenando que lo trajeran vivo para que presenciara como violaba y rompía mentalmente a cada una de las mujeres que vivian bajo su protección….fue cuando menciono a Lily….y como la usaría para su propio placer, que se desato el infierno._

 _Habían 65 matones, de los cuales 50 eran humanos y 15 demonios armados con armas de fuego y otras armas avanzadas tecnológicamente, aún así no tuvieron oportunidad. 10 de los humanos fueron los primeros en morir, sus cabezas separadas de sus cuerpos, uno de los demonios sintió algo acuoso tocar la parte de atrás de su cuello, volteo solo para ver la figura de un hombre con armadura similar a la cultura griega con un pantalón de cuero marrón, con dos cuchillos grandes curvos, su casco dorado tenía una máscara del mismo material, con una expresión de odio digna de un demonio, su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sangre….y despedía un aura carmesí con tanto poder…..que lo dejo paralizado de miedo, hasta se zurro de la impresión._

 _Otro 4 demonios sintieron el mal olor y se iban a quejar con él, hasta que vieron lo que él había visto._

 _-_ _ **"¡OH MIERD-"**_

 _El que dijo eso no termino pues Crios se lanzo contra los 5 con un poderoso rugido de ira, solo entonces todos se pusieron alerta, voltearon a ver como un "Monstruo Humano" le abría el pecho al último de los 5 demonios que estaba matando, ambos cuchillos curvos se enterraron en el esternón y lo partieron abriendo la caja torácica y hundiendo las costillas rotas en los pulmones del demonio, el "Monstruo" dio una fuerte patada derecha al centro del pecho y mando volando contra el rostro de Muneichi lo cual lo noqueo y lo hizo caer al piso._

 _El pobre gordo solo recordó muchos gritos y rugidos de los demonios, armas de fuego disparándose sin pausa alguna y a todos lados, escucho claramente como un cuchillo cortaba carne y los ruidos de los que morían, lo que si se grabo perfectamente en su alma y mente….fue un grito lleno de odio puro._

 _-_ _ **"¡AAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _Muneichi estaba soñando con un paraíso, él en su penhouse, rodeado de mujeres desnudas todas esperándolo para satisfacerlo, era lo que más quería….incluso se imagino a Yukikaze entre ellas, pero entonces se despertó al sentir un fuerte dolor en la mejilla, trato de usar su mano para sobarse pero no podía, estaba atado a la mesa de su oficina, pies y brazos atados en cada esquina. Miro arriba para quedarse sorprendido de ver a Ryan, su mirada fría pero seria, él comenzó a rodear el mueble donde estaba atado, y entonces saco uno de los cuchillos grandes curvos que uso para matar en la sala._

 _-"Así que eres un pedófilo….y un hijo de perra para colmo. Bueno, al menos me servirá que me cuentes todo lo que sepas de los demonios de los barrios bajos, quiero saber en especial donde puedo encontrar lugares importantes…."_

 _-"¡PUDRETE! ¡Maldito fenómeno, vas a morir, seguro mi hermano Real enviara a más demonios a destruir tu casa y se llevara a esas Taimanin, incluso a tus vecinas y esa niñita para qu- ¡Aaaahhhhh!"_

 _Ryan cortó sus dedos, a nivel de las primeras falanges, con su cuchillo al rojo vivo._

 _-"Gracias por darme un objetivo más que debo cazar. Sin embargo te dejare claro cómo son las cosas….yo pregunto, tu respondes….si no, te cortare diferentes partes del cuerpo….mi espada te hará sentir un inmenso dolor, pero no dejara que mueras. Así que sé un buen bastardo y dime todo…."_

 _Fueron una hora y media de total agonía para Muneichi, pero solo tardo media hora para empezar a decirlo todo, las veces que volvía ponerse valiente Ryan solo rebanaba otra parte de su cuerpo. Empezó con los dedos, de las manos y los pies, siguió con las muñecas y talones, luego rodilla y codos, etc. Al final Muneichi quedo sin brazos y piernas, viendo al pobre llorar y pedirle clemencia, la cual él jamás tuvo con nadie, le corto su hombría junto a sus testículos y se los puso en la boca….bien profundo, se fue del edificio….dejando al pobre diablo ahogarse con su miembro._

 **Fin del Flashback, de regreso con Ryan en la entrada a la Academia.**

- _'Lo más normal era que alguien fuera a su funeral, pero nunca fue famoso por buenas acciones, tiene sentido que su hermano se llevara su cuerpo y lo enterrara quien sabe donde'_

Las cosas dentro de la escuela son supuestamente peores, algunos alumnos se perdían al ser abducidos para experimentación, incluso los docentes también, y ni que hablar de las mujeres. Ya era tiempo de ponerle fin a esto.

-"El tal Shigeru Washizu, es director de esta academia, y según el gordo….es un demonio de gran poder, espero me dure más, me aburren las cacerías cortas"

Pasar al guardia de la entrada fue fácil, aunque tal vez no debió darle un puñetazo al abdomen, además del derechazo a la cara. Como sea, en el campus pudo ver a muchos estudiantes, todos niños de familias adineradas….de hecho había más mujeres que hombres, hasta parecía que las mujeres estaban al mando….justo ahora podía ver a un grupo de tres mujeres de muy buen cuerpo abusar de un estudiante varón. Una de ellas tenía el pelo rosa en coletas, las otras dos tenían cabello rubio largo suelto hasta la cintura y la otra pelo gris oscuro largo en una trenza hasta la cintura también.

La pelirosa parecía una marimacho, con problemas con los hombres, estaba pisoteando al chico en el trasero. Para aclarar, el pobre tonto estaba apoyado en el piso en sus rodillas y manos. Las otras dos solo miraban aburridas, la otra estaba aburrida de lo fácil que era someter alrededor, Ryan conocía bien a las mocosas de ese tipo….en serio, en su escuela primaria solía meterse en peleas con matones y gamberros, pero su más grande desafío en esos días fue cuando un grupo de mujeres callejeras se interesaron en él. En aquel entonces no había despertado su poder, así que se valía solo de su fuerza normal. Las chicas lo conocían por su reputación de ser casi in vencible en los barrios de su casa, ellas lo capturaron para ponerlo a prueba, incluso trataron de abusar de él, en eses día Ryan se armo de valor y enfrento a las mujeres, escapar le costó un brazo dislocado pero logro encajarlo y luego se enfrento a ellas, con la edad de 12 años se enfrento a mujeres entre 19-22 años. Las golpeo con fuerza para poder dejar en claro con no se dejaría dominar, en ese momento también demostró que podía ser bueno con una mujer….nunca le conto a su madre pero el perdió su virginidad con ellas, fue algo extraño las chicas le tenían miedo de él, eso le molestaba por eso el se quedo con ellas después de la golpiza que les dio….después de escuchar sus historias y él las reconforto con caricias en sus cabezas, como a un niño….no espero que lo tomaran y empezaran a jalonearle las ropas, lo llevaron a un cuarto del almacén donde se refugiaban….lo que paso después ya todos saben.

Regresando al tema, él aprendió algo….y era que sin importar el género, uno debe hacerse respetar. Las mujeres como esa mocosa, solo responden al causar miedo, pues el que gusta de abusar a otros solo entienden a respetar si les muestras un miedo aún peor….solo entonces entienden que no es tan divertido estar del otro lado, y él es muy bueno en ese "campo". Caminando hacia ellos paso cerca de donde estaba las 3, como las otras dos estaban lejos de la pelirosada, el paso detrás de esta mientras seguía abusando de su víctima, luego tomo el borde de su falda con su mano derecha y….

 ***¡RRRRRAAAAAPPPPPP!"**

-"¿Eh?... ¡KKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAA!"

Rompió su falda de un tirón dejando ver sus bragas rosas con un pequeño listón al frente, las otras dos perdieron sus semblantes aburridos y observaron sorprendidas a su compañera, esta estaba avergonzada y trataba de bajar su camisa y saco para taparse, el chico abusado escapo de inmediato. Algunos de los demás estudiantes veían la escena, uno que otra chica trataba de aguantarse la risa, los chicos también aguantaban su risa y su sonrojo. Era la peor….y tal vez la única vez en su vida que había sido tan avergonzada, muy enojada busco al responsable de esto, encontró su falda rota….cerca un chico nuevo que jamás había visto, sentado en una banca.

Ryan no le molestaba nada que la mocosa caminara hacía él muy enojada, mucho menos reacciono cuando la chica planto un pie al lado izquierdo de su muslo, clara amenaza de que le hubiera pisado entre las piernas. Esta chica era toda una creída, sería muy fácil romper su patético orgullo.

-"¡Oye!"

-"…. ¿me hablas a mí?"

La respuesta la molesto más, intento pisarle en la entre pierna, pero Ryan solo jalo con su empeine el talón del pie que la chica usaba para poder apoyarse para dar su pisotón en su entrepierna. La chica cayó de trasero hacía atrás, iba a levantarse….pero él se levanto y poso su pie en su pecho, ella estaba algo asustada por esta acción….ningún chico le había confrontado de esta forma. Las otras dos iban ayudarla, sin embargo se detuvieron en seco al mirar los ojos amenazantes de Ryan, algo en ellos les decía que no se atrevieran a interferir.

-"Eres toda una abusadora ¿no? ¿Qué se siente ser la abusada ahora?"

-"Bajate….de mi….uuufff….déjame ir ¡GASP!"

El miedo se incremento cuando una mano grande la tomo del cuello de la camisa de uniforme y la levanto fácilmente ella apenas tenía 1.63 m de alto, el chico tenia al menos 1.88 m de alto. Y al parecer no le temblaría la mano para golpearla, esto era malo además….¿de dónde vino este sujeto? Ella jamás lo vio en la academia.

-"Espero encontrarme contigo más seguido, mocosas como tu son mis favoritas….me deleito al romper sus patéticos egos, y una vez acabe contigo….esas dos amigas tuyas siguen…."

La mirada afilada que les dio a la rubia y la de trenza las hizo sentir un terrible escalofrío, él termino liberando a la chica para que cayera al suelo, aterrizando en su posterior y rápidamente se alejo de él, con su trabajo listo….procedió a buscar su objetivo de cacería.

Las 3 chicas se reunieron, la de pelo gris ayudo a su amiga a levantarse, la rubia se reunió con ellas, sin dejar de ver la figura del chico misterioso quien se retiraba tranquilo.

-"¿Estás bien Rio?" pregunto la pelo gris trenzado.

-"S-Si….no puedo creerlo…. ¿Quién se cree ese tipo? ¿lo conoces Yuriko?" le pregunto de vuelta.

-"No….Alice ¿Tú lo reconociste?" pregunto a la rubia.

-"No y por su uniforme, es claro que no es estudiante de aquí ¿Cómo entro a la academia?"

Nadie respondería a esa pregunta, y lo que es más….pronto todos los estudiantes recordaría ese día, y la pesadilla que se desato.

 **Dentro del laboratorio secreto en la Academia HijiriOsamu.**

Shigeru seguía supervisando la recuperación de Ryuji, habiendo enviado algunos demonios a buscar nuevos "conejillos de indias" para experimentos, ahora mismo estaba más preocupado en una terrible sensación que se aferro a su corazón demoniaco.

-"Ustedes dos, vayan revisar las puertas y cámaras de seguridad" ordeno a dos demonios alterados bio-mecánicamente.

-"Uuuummmm….señor eso no es demasiado, este laboratorio es impenetrable" dijo un minotauro con un brazo mecánico con un cañón con mano desplegable.

-"Si, no es nece-" dijo un demonio murciélago con alas biónicas afiladas hechas de cuchillas, con pequeños cañones laser.

-"¡Silencio, hagan lo que digo!"

Solo pudieron rechistar y se fueron, Shigeru fruncio el ceño, esos idiotas confiados no eran nada más que carne de cañón, aún con esas mejoras no saben que son igual de vulnerables a una espada de Taimanin. Les hubiera borrado la memoria, pero la verdad la tecnología no podría hacer nada para darles más inteligencia, y las I.A no son confiables para soldados especiales.

-"Algo no está bien….mi corazón de demonio esta alterado, siento como si….estuviera gritándome, advirtiéndome de algo. Tal vez deba considerar transportar a Ryuji a otro lugar"

Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando las alarmas empezaron a sonar, de inmediato se acerco a una de las consolas, tecleando algunos códigos, puso en pantalla la imagen de la entrada al laboratorio. De las 15 cámaras solo 3 seguían en línea, la imagen que se presento en la pantalla….lo hizo fruncir el ceño, robots guardianes destruidos hechos trizas, y los dos demonios que envió a revisar la entrada estaban muertos en el piso….el minotauro estaba partido a la mitad perfectamente, el demonio murciélago estaba siendo sujetado del cuello, ambas alas cortadas y desangrándose….sin embargo solo una cosa llamo la atención de Shigeru. La figura de lo que parecía un gladiador romano con partes de armadura doradas, y un casco dorado con una máscara de demonio con dientes afilados y ojos rojos muy ominosos.

En sus manos llevaba un cuchillo curvo largo, el otro estaba en el piso cerca a su pie derecho, su mano derecha tenía atrapado el cuello del demonio murciélago. Con un rápido movimiento pudo escucharse el sonido de huesos romperse, el intruso volteo a ver a la cámara, como si pudiera ver a quien lo estaba observando con la cámara. Se quedo viéndolo unos minutos y luego desapareció, buscando en otras cámaras encontró a guerrero destruyendo las arañas robot de los pasillos….avanzaba rápidamente y ninguno de los otros robots o demonios experimentales y mejorados parecían poder detenerlo….a lo mucho se podían defender pero terminaban siendo despedazados, el guerrero era muy hábil usaba el entorno para moverse y hasta los engañaba para que sus armas terminara matando a otros demonios que lo estaban enfrentando.

-"Este debe ser…..el "Titán Demonio" ¿Cómo encontró el- Claro, el imbécil del hermano de Real fue atacado por él, seguro le conto todo, seguro le dijo de otros lugares….esto es un gran problema. Debo sacar a Ryuji de aquí, solo el y Edwin podrán vencerlo ¿tal vez?"

Rápidamente encendió los protocolos de seguridad, mando a llamar a 40 arañas robot y 10 androides bien armados, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de la cámara de recuperación.

-"Estas son sus ordenes, lleven el tanque con Ryuji al conglomerado de Edwin Black, no importa que pase protéjanlo a toda costa de cualquier cosa, incluso otros demonios. Manténgalo oculto hasta que esté completamente recuperado"

Los robots procedieron con sus ordenes, Shigeru por otro lado comenzó a activar todas las trampas disponibles en los pasillos del laboratorio, si el Titán era tan fuerte al menos podría debilitarlo antes de que lo encuentre.

-"Sera mejor que Edwin se entere de….. ¿Pero qué rayos?"

Reviso las comunicaciones, teléfonos y transmisores, nada estaba funcionando. Con todo el caos que estaba desatando al Titán sería demasiado conveniente que haya destruido el cableado de comunicaciones, algo estaba atacando el laboratorio ¿Pero qué?

 **Corriendo por los pasillos del Laboratorio**

Fue fácil entrar, los guardias eran robots de programación muy monótona y los dos demonios bio-mecánicos no eran tan fuertes, ya dentro del laboratorio empezó a despedazar todo lo que se le atravesara en el camino. Los androides y arañas robot dentro tenían mejores programaciones de combate, pero no se adaptaban bien para atacar en grupo, los experimentos que encontró eran fuertes….al menos más que los androides y arañas, pero no fueron ningún reto.

-' _Esperare entonces que el director sea más fuerte, por otro lado fue bueno que Asagi, Sakura y Murasaki decidieran seguirme, es bueno saber que se encargaron de cortar toda comunicación de este lugar. Podría fácilmente acabar con los refuerzos, pero estaría demasiado ocupado para ayudar a alguna de las tres si terminan acorraladas'_

Crios estaba en su elemento, un swing horizontal a su izquierda decapito a otra abominación creada por Shigeru, un pobre diablo cuyo cuerpo estaba fundido con lo que parecía la parte con tentáculos y boca de un calamar, con brazos mecánicos con 4 garras cada mano. Era número….30, habían muchos más pero estaban en animación suspendidas en cámaras de vidrio, solo tenía que destruir las consolas para que los soportes de vida que los mantenían. Un compuerta se abrió detrás de él, 25 androides y 10 arañas robots salieron para enfrentarlo, desde a cierras giratorias y lanzamisiles, parecía que no les importaba destruir los equipos.

- **"Esta desesperado…debe estar protegiendo algo más a dentro que no quiere que alcance, si lo que Muneichi dijo era cierto…este viejo era como un padre para el chico Emo…tal vez lo tenga recuperándose en algún lugar"**

Hablaba mientras saltaba evadiendo un araña que trato de atraparlo con sus pinzas metálicas, otra levanto una de sus sierras para lanzarle un golpe de arriba abajo y cortarlo, pero el Titán aprovecho y esquivo el ataque para subir en el brazo y dar un pisotón en este para que bajara con más fuerza….enterrándose en la arña que intento atraparlo, justo en el aparato óptico que tenía como único ojo, luego se lanzo contra el otro brazo sierra de la araña y le mando una patada con gran fuerza para quedara incrustad en la araña que uso para matar a la otra. 2 menos, las otra 8 desplegaron sus lanzamisiles para disparar, mientras 10 androides sacaban garras cubiertas de electricidad y se lanzaban contra Crios.

No había coordinación en sus ataques, los androides fueron fácil de enfrentar, ya que decapitarlos no los detenía totalmente….el Titán los cortaba en diagonal para separar su la parte superior de sus cuerpo de la inferior, de esa forma solo tenían los brazos para moverse, después de despedazarlos, las arañas dispararon. Parecían rastreadores de calor, pero nada más….por lo que sería fácil deshacerse de ellos, tomo los troso cercenados y los lanzo contra los misiles, habiendo disparado un andanada de 4 misiles, estaban demasiado cerca, por lo que se causa una explosión en cadena eliminando todos. Lanzo los 4 torsos sobrantes contra las arañas, las cabezas de los androides terminaron incrustadas en los compartimientos lanzamisiles, generándose más explosiones y dejando a 4 arañas fuera de combate, las otras eran resguardas por los 15 androides restantes.

Moviéndose en las sombras con rapidez, Crios manifestó sus portales rojos de oscuridad, decapitando 10 androides, partiendo a los 5 restantes a la mitad verticalmente, y finalmente cortando en V a las 4 arañas. Con su trabajo listo en esta parte camino hacia la salida ya destruida por las explosiones de antes, en la entrada estaba Asagi con su traje purpura con partes plateadas y su katana, parecía estar agotada….tal vez su infiltración secreta fallo.

- **"¿Algo qué informar Asagi?"**

-"L-Logramos cortar toda comunicación externa de este lugar, también sacamos algo de información de interés para nosotros, también descubrimos que un grupo de robots parecen estar saliendo del laboratorio por una ruta oculta….tal vez pueda-"

- **"Dejalos huir, no tengo razones para apresurar las cosas, sea lo que sea yo le daré caza…si ya conseguiste lo que querías retirate con tu compañeras"**

-¿Y qué…harás tu?"

- **"Una de mis presas se quedo, parece que aún espera poder defender su "nido", así que no me ire hasta reclamar su cráneo…Ve Asagi ya terminaste tu parte"**

Crios salió de la sala y desapareció rápidamente en busca de más presas, Asagi se quedo viendo y soltó un suspiro, esperando no cometer un error, llamo por su auricular a Sakura y Murasaki para que se reunieran con ella para irse de una vez. Dejando al Titán Demonio limpiar el resto.

 **Cuarto Principal, Núcleo de Energía.**

-"Este lugar ya no se puede salvar, al menos podría intentar eliminarlo junto a con ese Titán. Si él logra sobrevivir a la explosión, entonces….no hay esperanza de poder derrotarlo"

Shigeru observaba la consola, programando la sobrecarga del núcleo para poder destruir el laboratorio, en el peor de los casos la academia también seria destruida, siendo las 5 de la tarde ya no había nadie dentro, pero dudaba que ese monstruo se hubiera rendido incluso si habían rehenes en juego.

-"Parece que está por llegar….este será el fin, para uno de los dos…."

Las puertas de metal se abrieron, dejando pasar a Crios, él observo los alrededores dándose cuenta de que lugar era. Aquí decidió su presa que terminaría su persecución, seguro esperaba sea el final para ambos, eso era….un interesante pensamiento, en la cacería siempre se debe pensar y tener cuidado….el cazador puede fácilmente pasar a ser la presa.

- **"Que buen lugar para terminar esta cacería… ¿No lo crees anciano?"**

-"Así que esto es una cacería para ti….espero sepas que clase de presa estas intentando cazar, no te lo pondré fácil"

Dijo Shigeru, su forma se veía como un anciano de piel pálida oscura con pelo gris a los lados dejando el frente y la parte de arriba calva, patillas unia su barba gris con el cabello de los lados, de 1.70 m de alto con complexión corporal simple. Vestido con un traje negro, una camisa blanca debajo del saco, con una corbata roja oscura y zapatos de traje marrón. Caminando hacía el Titán Demonio con los brazos detrás de su espalda, su expresión demostraba confianza que ocultaba su inseguridad, fácilmente discernible para el cazador.

- **"Eso espero…me asegure que el hermano del gordo me dijera de este lugar, felizmente le corte la lengua antes de que me dijera algún "Spoiler"…al ser el que le enseño al chico Emo, espero me des más batalla de lo que ese idiota pudo"**

-"…...Tu sabias….que él estaba aquí…."

- **"Si"**

-"Entonces ¿Por qué no-"

- **"No perderá la oportunidad de humillarlo de nuevo, lo venceré…junto a ese vampiro…"**

-"¡Tu sabes de Edwin Black!"

 **-"Claro que sí….ese idiota no oculta su presencia, porque cree que nada lo puedo amenazar, ese orgullo es lo que acabara con su vida….pero primero acabare con la tuya"** dijo el tomando sus cuchillos en agarre reverso y doblando las rodillas.

-"Es cierto, Edwin es un tonto, hasta yo festejare cuando lo vea muriendo en el piso….pero primero **¡Te haré sangrar a ti!"**

El cuerpo del anciano comenzó a mutar, un cuerpo humanoide oscuro con partes rojas y un ala negra de ángel, su constitución corporal ahora era más fornida y grande con al menos 2.90 m de alto. Partes de su cuerpo presentaban 5 pares de tentáculos de masa oscura que parecían espinas, en el abdomen se abría una boca con dientes afilados y salía una lengua larga y afilada, en la parte del centro de su pecho se vio por un momento una esfera color ámbar, la cual se hundió dentro y quedo reguardado con una placa dorada de armadura, su rostro tenía unos ojos rojos afilados y una nariz en punta, con una boca ancha sonriendo con dientes afilados también, en sus hombros empezaron a crecer cabezas de serpiente con cuernos encorvados hacía abajo, la parte baja de su cuerpo cambio de forma al cuerpo de un león y una cola con forma de serpiente, todo muy parecido a una quimera. Con el cambio su poder demoniaco aumento, esto hizo que Crios sonriera bajo la máscara de su casco, sin más que decir se lanzo para atacar primero con sus espadas en agarre reverso.

El demonio quimera lanzo sus tentáculos al frente para tratar de empalarlo, Crios cruzo sus brazos para pasar entre los tentáculos y luego lanzo dos swings laterales de abajo arriba, el golpe corto lo 5 tentáculos y los hizo regresar al cuerpo del demonio. Luego de eso Crios cambio su agarre, ahora con la parte en forma hoz de sus cuchillos al frente los bajo rápidamente para enterrarlos en el pecho de su presa. En respuesta el demonio puso su brazo derecho al frente para defenderse, endureciendo su piel, logrando resistir el ataque pero su torso fue jalado hacía abajo por la fuerza del golpe, recibiendo un fuerte rodillazo a la cara por parte de Crios. La fuerza del inpacto lo hizo tirar la cabeza para atrás y disloco su brazo derecho, para no perder el momento mando las serpientes de sus hombros para tratar de atraparlo, el Titán se impulso con su pierna derecha en el pecho del demonio para escapar de las serpientes, sin embargo la serpiente en la cola de su parte inferior logro encajar sus mandíbulas en su hombro derecho con gran fuerza. Con su presa firmemente atrapada comenzó a azotarla contra el suelo, luego le dio una coz con sus patas traseras, mandándolo a bolar contra una de las paredes de la habitación.

Crios quedo incrustado en la pared de metal….por 2 minutos, rápidamente se lanzo de nuevo contra su presa, lanzando sus tentáculos regenerados que se convirtieron en puntas anchas de lanza para tratar de cortarlo, él esquivo el ataque con facilidad, luego vinieron las cabeza de serpiente. Esquivo los dos de enfrente pero dejo que la serpiente de cola lo mordiera otra vez en su hombro, pero esta vez….el jalo con fuerza la cola serpiente del demonio, y empezó a azotarlo de un lado al otro contra el suelo, luego comenzó a girar en su eje aún agarrando la cola del demonio. La fuerza centrifuga hizo su trabajo, junto al gran peso del demonio, y termino arrancándole la cola al demonio mientras que este terminó estrellándose en uno mecanismo donde la energía se procesaba, rompiendo un compartimento material experimental que cayó encima del demonio. El efecto fue rápido y….perturbador, su cuerpo empezó a mutar a una forma más grotesca, su parte de león creció en tamaño, su pelaje antes rojo se torno negro, y le crecieron tres cabezas de león con melena carmesí y cuernos enormes cuerno de toro para cada uno. La parte de su torso humano paso a estar al medio de su lomo y ahora era más fornido, sus dos brazos se partieron en dos y cada uno tenía 3 garras afiladas con una como pulgar, su ala negra de ángel creció en tamaño y le creció un ala de demonio grande también, sus tentáculos ahora eran 20 y se movía más rápido, la boca de su abdomen se hizo más grande y casi parecía que su espalda baja era demasiado delgada para mantenerse erguido, su cabeza perdió su boca y nariz dejando solo sus ojos rojos, finalmente de su cola volvió a crecer con tres cabezas de serpiente cuyas mandíbulas se abrían, la del medio lanzaba chispas y las dos laterales tiraban humo, la derecha era humo toxico y la izquierda humo inflamable.

- **"UuuuuUuUuMmMMmMMMMMmmmm…QuE INESperadO, AL mENos SErvira PaRa MataRTe, LueGo Vere como aRReglo Esto…."** resonó la voz distorsionada de Shigeru.

- **"Perfecto, ojala te ayude en algo, yo también….me pondré serio ¡JAJAJAJA…AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"**

Dando un fuerte rugido una cúpula de energía naranja dorado comenzó a rodear su cuerpo, lentamente esa energía se empezó a corromper y se volvió de color carmesí, la cúpula se disipo….dejando ver a la piel del Titán colorearse de rojo oscuro y sus músculos crecer haciéndose más definidos, sin romper su ropa o armadura, sus cuchillos tenían el filo de color amarillo.

" **¡RRRRRRrrrrrOOOOoooAAAAaaaaaarrrrrRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"**

-" **¡VAMOS!"**

Ambos salieron disparados uno contra el otro, Shigeru se impulsaba con sus 4 patas, pero fue Crios quien lo alcanzo primero cayéndole como meteoro al pecho y mandándolo a volar al otro lado del cuarto. Revisando su pecho vio su corazón, la gema ámbar al descubierto, mirando al frente, vio que su enemigo tenía en su la placa atorada en su cuchillo derecho, el cual había perforado la placa fácilmente incluso arranco un poco de fibra muscular de sus pectorales. Dando un rugido de furia, extendió al frente sus 4 manos y formo un círculo mágico, creando una esfera de luz, la impulso al frente y esta exploto lanzando rayos de energía….todos dirigidos al Titán.

Crios con su nueva velocidad pudo esquivar todos los haces de luz, rápidamente acercándose a al demonio Quimera, procedió a saltar para evitar el humo inflamable que se encendió en fuego, evitando el mara de llamas entro en la nube de humo toxico de la otra cabeza de serpiente. Ni siquiera Shigeru en su nueva forma podía verlo, pero pudo sentir perfectamente cuando al miserable volvió a cortar su cola, lanzando sus tentáculos hacía el bastardo, pudo sentir uno de ellos empalar al Titán.

- **"¡*GASP*AAAaaaaUUUUUrrrrrGGGGGGHHHHHHhhhhh!"**

Grito de dolor cuando el tentáculo empalado en su víctima fue arrancado brutalmente, grito de nuevo cuando el mismo tentáculo que se había endurecido fue lanzado como flecha contra su pectoral izquierdo fallando por poco su corazón. Luego sintió algo cortar los 9 tentáculos restantes, y como subía por su espalda clavando unos ganchos en su piel, el hizo crecer sus tentáculos para empalarlo otra vez.

- **"¡Uuurrrghhhh! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA eso es, pelea más…! Y luego ¡TE ARRANCARE EL CORAZÓN!"**

Arrancando el tentáculo de nuevo, siguió avanzando y llego a las alas de su espalda donde empezó a cortarlas, sus ando sus cuchillos como un carnicero….golpeando fuertemente contra la carne y el hueso hasta partirlo. Al estar sus armas embardunadas con su energía, dejaba un energía miasmática carmesí que empezaba a podrir la carne donde se realizaba el corte, incluso con su nuevo factor curativo Shigeru no podía regenerar completamente partes de su cuerpo y algunas heridas se mantenían abiertas causando sangrado, solo pudo regenerar su pulmón perforado por su tentáculo y hacer crecer nuevos tentáculos para atacar, su cola y alas ya no las podía recuperar. Desesperado por terminar esto, lanzo una esfera de fuego de la boca de la cabeza de león central en su parte inferior, destruyendo los estabilizadores de energía del núcleo, la reacción en cadena comenzó a acelerar la sobrecarga que ya había programado previamente, descargas eléctricas empezaron a llenar la habitación, ocasionalmente golpeando a Shigeru y Crios.

- **"SI vOy MorIR AquÍ….AL MenoS tE LLevaRe conmigo….TItÁN DemoNIo"**

 **-"¡Eso lo veremos!"**

Crios se dejo caer hasta llegar a su espalda baja, clavando y perforando la boca que tenía en su abdomen con su cuchillo curvo izquierdo, luego extendió hacia atrás su otro cuchillo y espero un rato, mientras Shigeru se sacudía para sacárselo de encima, hizo crecer uno 8 tentáculos para atacarlo….pero fue muy tarde, usando su arma como un para rayos, dejo que una gran carga eléctrica recorriera su cuerpo y con su energía la canalizo para que corriera por todo su brazo izquierdo al abdomen boca de Shigeru. El resultado….una explosión que separo su troso de su parte animal inferior, resulta que la sangre de demonio es altamente volátil al contacto de descargas eléctricas, es lo mismo incluso con los demonios que manipulan el rayo pues controlar un elemento no significa ser inmune a este. Crios se mantuvo consciente y se hizo asía adelante para clavar sus dos espadas en las cabezas de león de la derecha e izquierda, perforando hasta llegar al cerebro con para en gancho de sus armas, luego las saco con gran fuerza y rompiendo hueso y piel. Bajando al frente de la cabeza media restante, la cual trato de morderlo, pero el Titán paso debajo de su mandíbula y hundió sus cuchillos que fácilmente perforaron su gruesa piel, en su garganta….para luego abrirla y al medio verticalmente. Se alejo del animal para dejarlo, este usaba sus garras para tratar de tapar su garganta abierta, pero al final murió desangrado.

Lentamente se acerco al torso de Shigeru, quien usaba sus brazos inferiores para poder pararse, sin embargo antes de poder atacar, Crios corrió hacía él y corto primero sus brazos superiores con el filo trasero de su cuchillo con un swing de arriba hacia abajo, luego siguió con un swing de abajo a arriba girando sus cuchillos y usando el filo de hoz para cortar sus brazos inferiores, quedando con sus cuchillos en agarre reverso de nuevo. El torso de Shigeru quedo parado por un rato, empezando a inclinarse hacia atrás, solo para que dos ganchos que se clavaban en sus pectorales lo de tuvieran. Shigeru ya no podía hablar, su boca abdomen había sido destruida, solo podía retorcerse del dolor.

 **-"Fue agradable….pero todo lo bueno llega a su fin…."**

Crios aplico fuerza en sus cuchillo y abrió más la caja torácica del demonio, luego uso su mano derecha para agarrar la gema esférica del centro….y la arranco con gran fuerza, sosteniendo el cuchillo izquierdo don el que mantenía agarrado el cuerpo del demonio, miro la gema en su mano derecha.

- **"¡PRESA MASACRADA!"**

Con un fuerte apretón aplasto la gema, tomo su otro cuchillo y los saco del cuerpo de Shigeru, el cual se volvió ceniza antes de tocar el piso. Mirando alrededor se dio cuenta que los reactores estaban por explotar, sin perder tiempo abrió un portal carmesí, materializándose fuera de las rejas de la entrada a la academia…..

 ***¡BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!***

Se alejo lentamente con una explosión detrás de él…. **Like a Boss.**

 **En las oficinas de Edwin Black.**

Un hombre en 30 años, posiblemente de 1.78 m de alto, de constitución corporal normal algo musculosa, pelo gris corto y en punta a los lados, arriba y atrás de su cabeza, con ojos azul pálido y piel pálida también. Vistiendo un traje negro con saco abrochado, una camisa café bajo este y con una corbata azul marino con manchas blancas. Estaba sentado en su escritorio mientras recibía el informe de su secretaria, la mujer de pelo rosa rojizo y tez morena que ataco a Crios el día anterior, Ingrid. Sentada en un sofá de la habitación estaba una mujer de pelo violeta largo atado en una cola inferior hasta su abdomen, con un peinado que dejaba mechones hasta por debajo de su mentón a los lados de su rostro, con ojos del mismo color, de tez pálida algo brillante, de 1.68 m de alto tal vez, su figura esbelta y curvilínea, con cadera ancha y un busto copa D. su atuendo era similar al de una Taimanin, un traje de leotardo rojo con bordes, abierto al medio para dejar ver sus senos, con hombreras en punta lateral y en la parte superior el cuello levantado, sus brazos tenia guantes negros con dedos que cubrían todo su antebrazo y se unían con mallas negras a las hombreras de su traje, encima de la parte del antebrazo de su guante tenía unidas placas plateadas de metal con tres garras rectas curvadas en la punta a modo de armas, probando la capacidad retráctil de estas. En parte baja mallas negras salían de la cintura para conectar con las partes que cubrían sus piernas a modo de botas de leotardo color rojo hasta los muslos con bordes plateadas en la parte superior, también partes plateadas debajo de las rodillas y en el empeine y tacón de sus botas.

-"Así que no se pudo ponerle una correa a ese…."Titán", y perdimos a toda la guardia de Real, aunque fuera patéticamente débil….eran lo suficiente fuertes como para enfrentar a Taimanin de alto rango. Esto realmente es una molestia, Shigeru avanza con la recuperación del inútil de Ryuji….y Kiryuu Sabato sigue con sus propias investigaciones. Todo esto realmente es….una molestia, pensé que todo estaba…."bajo control" Ingrid"

-"Mis más sinceras disculpas Edwin-sama, no solo era fuerte….también es muy listo, el ya conoce de su existencia y al parecer no lo considera una amenaza. Deme una oportunidad más, iré matarlo de una vez por todas…."

-"No creo que puedas Ingrid, por lo que reportaste, ni siquiera con la ayuda de esa bruja….tenias alguna posibilidad"

-"¡Cállate Oboro!"

-"¡Silencio!"

Edwin cayo a las dos mujeres, se levanto y observo por la ventana, pensando en que hacer. En un principio pensó que lo podría reclutar, pero con sus ataques….dejo muy claro que no le agradan los demonios para nada, lo que le hizo a Ryuji también demostró que no se lo debía tomar a la ligera. De ser así, era mejor tener algo para forzarlo a servir, pero no se pudo y sus ataques siguen, cobrando más fuerza y disminuyendo el número de demonios. Esto sin duda les daría una razón a los Taimanin para tratar de atacar instalaciones, se perderá la ventaja secreta que lograron conseguir con la ayuda de Oboro y ese sujeto Barde, su ayuda para desarrollar más la magia demoniaca sin duda estaba ayudando.

Hubiera continuado con sus pensamientos, hasta que vio a lo lejos una gran explosión, en la dirección de una academia que él conocía muy bien. Rápidamente se movió al sofá frente a la televisión plana grande en su oficina, tomo el control remoto y programo el televisor para conectar con una de las cámaras de seguridad cercanas a la academia, Ingrid y Oboro observaron curiosas, cuando logro conectar con la cámara más cercana…..ninguno de los 3 pudo dar crédito a lo que veían.

-"La Academia HijiriOsamu….está destruida" dijo Oboro.

-"¿C-C-Como….? N-No puedo creerlo…. ¿Quién….?"

-"Real me dijo que su hermano fue atacado, descuartizado y finalmente murió ahogado con su hombría atorada en su garganta….seguro quien lo ataco, le saco la información de la Academia, y quien sabe que más"

Oboro observo bien la escena, se dio cuenta de que la explosión no fue un ataque de afuera de la academia, si no de adentro de esta.

-"El ataque vino de adentro de la academia, no hay rastros de que lo atacaran desde afuera, lo que significa que se infiltraron. Eso solo lo puede hacer un Taimanin, pero ninguno de los que conozco por mi informante, es lo suficientemente poderoso para atacar con éxito un laboratorio, mucho menos de Shigeru Washizu"

-"¿Entonces quién pudo haber hecho eso?"

-"Asagi es la única que se me viene a la mente….junto a su hermana Sakura, tal vez alguien las ayudaron otras personas…."

-"No lo creo….Asagi Igawa será una de las más fuertes Taimanin, pero no es tan fuerte…."

El se acerco a su computadora, buscando acceder a las cámaras dentro de las instalaciones, pero entonces.

-"¡Edwin-sama, miré!"

Levanto la mirada para ver la pantalla, otra cámara de seguridad cerca logro captar una figura, la cual estaba mirando a la cámara….como si pudiera verlos. La figura de un chico de pelo negro alborotado y en punta hacia atras, de 1.88 m de altura al parecer, con complexión atlética pero de musculatura prominente tanto superior como inferior, con un uniforme que Ingrid reconoció de inmediato. El chico tenía un fleco en la frente que hacía sombra para sus ojos, pero Edwin podía jurar que lo estaba viendo a él, el chico siguió mirando a la cámara unos segundos más luego….sonrió de, una sonrisa digna de un demonio….mientras dos orbes ámbar empezaban a brillar donde se supone que estaban sus ojos. Se mantuvo así 3 segundos y luego desapareció en la sombra de un edificio cercano.

Ingrid y Oboro soltaron un aliento contenido, sintieron el terror recorrer sus cuerpos con tanta fuerza, ese chico simplemente las observo….y las dejo paralizadas del miedo. Edwin Black por otro lado….tenía una pequeña gota de sudor bajando desde su sien hasta su cuello, él también sintió miedo, el poder detrás de esos ojos ámbar eran diabólico, incluso más que el suyo….y transmitía….odio. No había duda de quién era.

-"….El Titán Demonio dio caza a Shigeru, y parece que logro matarlo. No pasara mucho para que elija otro objetivo, con la información que consiguió de Muneichi Yazaki….y no sabes cuál será la siguiente"

-"Si tenemos suerte, seguro atacara Under Eden, lo cual nos dará tiempo para prepararnos para él. Tal vez deberíamos avizarle a Real" comento Oboro, aún aterrada de lo que vio.

-"No durara mucho contra él, pero….tal vez nos de tiempo para formular un plan…." Dijo Ingrid, igual de asustada.

-"Solo podemos hacer algo al respecto, puede que sea muy poderoso pero eso no significa que sea invencible, tal vez solo necesitemos más….aliados. Por ahora dejaremos que sigan con su cacería, recuperemos fuerzas y mantengamos nuestra presencia más oculta de lo que estábamos, avísenle a Real de que se prepare….podría ser la siguiente víctima"

 **La mañana siguiente, en la casa.**

Ryan llego tarde a casa ayer, y lo peor es que Rinko, Shiranui, Yukikaze y Lily no dejaron de recriminarle por eso, sus dos hijas adoptivas (jamás se lo diría en la cara pero él consideraba a Yuki su hija, aunque ella se le insinuó ya 3 veces, resulto ser igual a su madre) estaban muy enojadas….por diferentes razones: Yuki quería empezar su avance con su "Oni-cham"; y Lily quería salir a pasear con Rinko y "Papa", quien lamentablemente no estuvo desde las 10 de la mañana hasta las 7:30 de la tarde, llegando a las 8. Eso paso porque Ryan tiene que….liberar tención cada vez que usa la transformación demonio de Crios….su deseo de venganza lo domina y se vuelve muy agresivo, no lo suficiente para matar una persona pero….igual es peligroso, esto lo descubrió junto a las memorias de su vida pasada. Crios, un Titán guerrero que perdió a su amada a manos de demonios, volviéndose loco por el deseo de venganza….al punto de volverse un demonio que devora almas de demonios.

Rinko y Shiranui estaban enojadas….por no tenerlo cerca para disfrutar de momentos íntimos….en la cama, como era de esperarse de 2 de las 4 mujeres que sabían de lo que era capaz al tener sexo. Esto empeoro cuando Sayoko y Reiko vinieron a visitar….por segunda vez, ellas también se enojaron de no poder disfrutar de intimidad con él casi medio día. Por eso….le hicieron prometer que hoy día debía dar su mejor esfuerzo, y hacerlo con ellas hasta que no sintieran la piernas, él sabía que no tenia escapatoria de esa promesa. Así que para despejar su mente por ahora decidió ir a pasear un rato a la ciudad, meditar lo ayuda a entender mejor todo….y con todo se refiere a la situación actual.

-"El ataque a esa academia sin duda atrajo la atención en mí, si los deje asustados no se atreverán a atacarme….pero puede haber sido lo contrario. De todas formas, no cambia el hecho de que necesitare la ayuda de Annerose, las chicas estarán enojadas cuando les diga acerca de ella….de hecho recién me doy cuenta que Asagi y Annerose son parecidas, al menos por el color de su cabello y su cuerpo. También está el problema de esa chica que no ha dejado de seguirme, desde mi regreso a casa ayer, es una Taimanin pero….no creo que sea conocida de Rinko, Shiranui o las demás…..¿Uuuuummmmm?"

Una energía muy conocida no muy lejos, era como esa cúpula negra de energía, donde se encontró a esas 3 chicas peleando. También similar a la vez cuando encontró a esa niña de pelo rosa y pupilas en forma de cruz, y la batalla contra esas marionetas de la chica de pelo café. De hecho pudo fácilmente sentir la energía de las 5 chicas que intentaron matarlo anteayer, todas estaban en el mismo lugar, y también las otras 5 chicas que eran atacadas por ese grupo, incluyendo a otras 2 más.

-"Que interesante, tal vez deba dar un vistazo"

Moviéndose rápido fortaleció su cuerpo y se impulso al techo de un edificio cercano, se movió tan rápido que nadie lo vio partir….salvo por dos mujeres que si lo vieron irse. Una tenía un manto negro cubriéndola, con una capucha encima, se podia ver un antifaz blanco con ojos amarillo por lo que solo se podía ver su labios con labial rojo y su pelo largo violeta con mechones a los lados de su rostro. Ella lo estaba siguiendo desde que destruyo la academia HijiriOsamu, se dio cuenta incluso de la otra mujer….una Akunin que lo empezó a perseguir desde la mañana, fue fácil para ella darse cuenta de que se trataba de la antigua Shinobi de la luz que se unió a la facción oscura, seguro lo seguía para tratar de matarlo….cosa que ella no podrá lograr, además de que ahora mismo….el Titán se dirigía a la academia Hanzo, la cual estaba bajo ataque de las Akunin.

La otra era una mujer de 26 años, de 1.60 m de alto, con un cuerpo bien esbelto pero atlético, resaltando sus amplias caderas y pechos copa H, su pelo purpura era largo pero estaba arreglado a modo de una coleta muy ancha sujetada a la parte baja de su cabeza con una cuerda en la punta final, con unos flecos largos en la frente con mechones largo a los lados de su rostro, se podía ver sus ojos rojos afilados que no perdían de vista al Titán. Su atuendo Shinobi consistía en una camisa sin mangas con la parte del cuello lo suficientemente largo para cubrir sus boca y nariz a modo de mascara, en el cuello llevaba algo similar a una bufanda roja claro con líneas blancas adornándola amarrada con el nudo y puntas hacía atrás, su camiseta no cubría más que su torso incluso sus enormes senos pero dejaba ver bien su abdomen y ombligo, en sus brazos tenia guantes que cubrían desde la mitad de sus brazos hasta la muñeca y un pequeño aro encajaba en el dedo medio de su mano para sostenerlo. La parte baja de su atuendo era un pantalón ninja rojo holgado que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y tenia partes laterales abiertas dejando ver sus bragas negras, hacía debajo de su rodillas tenía una sandalias ninja similares a botas negras, y para cubrir más su cintura llevaba una pañoleta gris desgastada que llegaba hasta las rodillas. Sus armas estaban atrás de su cintura, parecían ser dos ojos curvas con un círculo en el centro, más sus movimientos para poder seguir a Ryan, dejaron ver que eran 3 hojas unidas al círculo….para formar un "Shuriken" de 4 puntas curvas.

La enmascarado sacudió la cabeza en decepción, sería mejor….dejar la vigilancia por ahora, no quería estar cerca cuando el Titán decida saludar a su acosadora.

Ryan llego a un complejo de 6 edificios de apartamentos casi del mismo tamaño, deteniéndose en el piso tomo un pequeño balón que estaba en la azotea donde aterrizo, y lo lanzo a su lado derecho. La pelota siguió su curso hasta que fue cortado a la mitad, cayendo detrás de una de las dos figuras femeninas que lo estuvieron acosando, al parecer la otra decidió irse. Volteando a su derecha encara a su acosador, una mujer aún en sus 20 años o un poco más, atractiva sin duda, en especial con esa delantera y buenas caderas.

-' _Bueno Rinko, Shiranui y las demás son mejores para mí….'_

-"¿Hay algún motivo para que me estés persiguiendo?"

Su respuesta fue un cuchillo curva hacia su cuello, fue una reacción rápida, pero no lo suficiente para tomarlo por sorpresa, fue la mujer la que se sorprendió cuando además de fallar su ataque recibió una fuerte patada en su abdomen, la fuerza la mando a otra azotea cercana.

-"¡Uuuggghhh! ¡¿Qué fue….?!"

-"No estuvo mal, pero no eres lo suficientemente rápida, deja hacerme perder el tiempo tengo cosas que hacer…." Iba a irse cuando la mujer volvió a atacarlo, esta vez lanzo sus cuchillos curvos ahora en forma de Shurikens grandes.

Esquivarlos fue fácil, incluso cuando estos cambiaron su dirección para perseguirlo, era claro que esta ninja no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil y era más experimentada que las otras 5 que lo trataron de matarlo. En ese caso tenía dos opciones: acabar con la pelea de una vez o llevarla con él hasta el lugar donde estaba a energía de las otras.

-"No iras a ningún lado, morirás aquí….por entrometer en asuntos que no te incumben" dijo la niña.

-"Todos somos libres de hacer lo que queramos, eso es algo que no puedes cambiar, y además….no existe nadie que me pueda decir lo contrario"

Con un rápido impulso de velocidad, Ryan salió disparado contra ella y la agarro fuertemente del rostro, llevándosela con él mientras corría rápidamente al lugar donde se reunieron las otras 5 Shinobis que conocía. La mujer tardo en reaccionar, tratando de liberarse de su agarre pero no podía, sus armas agarradas en uno de sus brazos pues no podía moverlos al estar viajando a gran velocidad. Estaba a total merced del chico que debía matar, pudo sentir la energía de una barrera Shinobi acercándose, lo que significaba que estaban yendo en dirección a la academia Hanzo, tenía que detenerlo o terminaría en territorio enemigo….sin mencionar que aún no estaba lista para ver a su antiguo profesor.

Dejo de tratar de romper su agarre y metió su mano dentro de su camiseta por debajo, sacando una clásica bomba redonda con mecha de soga, la cual encendió raspando la cuerda contra una pared de una habitación de una azotea, justo cuando pasaban por ahí. Logro levantar la mano para golpear el pecho de Ryan, justo cuando iba a explotar, lo hizo rápido para poder evitar perder la mano, la fuerza de la explosión hizo que él perdiera su agarre en la mujer y lo lanzo a otra azotea, igual que a ella, pero no le causo daño alguno salvo por romper la parte del frente de su polo negro, y sus jeans azules estaban empolvados pero intactos.

Se recupero rápido y reanudo su camino para ir al lugar, la Shinobi lo siguió, pero no podía alcanzarlo era demasiado rápido, lanzo shurikens pequeños esperando darle en la pierna pero se movía y esquivaba al mismo tiempo. Al final llegaron a la Academia Hanzo, justo en el momento en que un hombre adulto de pelo gris con un traje, camisa y corbato negros. Hablaba con la chica de pelo plateado largo en colas gemelas con un parche en su ojo derecho, que solo llevaba un traje de baño rosa de dos piezas.

La Akunin se escondió en una arboleda más cercana, ocultando su presencia, mientras que Ryan aterrizo cerca a la gran cúpula de energía que rodeaba un edificio de la academia. Su llegado llamo la tención del hombre de pelo gris y la chica de cabello plateado, así como también del gato negro en uno de los árboles cerca a los dos.

-"Aquí dentro están….ahora debería….abrir esto" Ryan acerco su mano a la cúpula, sintiendo una descarga eléctrica al tocarlo, esta estaba diseñada de diferente forma que la otra en la que entro anteayer.

-"¡Hey, alejate de esa barrera! ¡¿Quién eres tú?!" grito el hombre de traje negro.

-"No me molestes anciano, no es como si esto vaya a detenerme"

El profesor y su estudiante no entendían nada, pensaban que estaba loco. La Akunin observaba todo y decidió dejar el trabajo de matar al chico a la barrera, er un tonto si creía que-

- **"¡AAAAAHHHHHH! ¡RRRRRAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"**

El cuerpo de chico de repente se envolvió en una energía naranja dorada, que poco a poco se volvió carmesí oscura, cuando se disipo se pudo ver una figura masculina de 2.20 m de alto con cuerpo fornido pero atlético con pantalones de cuero marrón y partes de armadura romana o griega de oro, incluyendo el casco dorado con una con un mohicano de pelo rojo apuntando hacia el frente y atrás, también se notaba la mascar de demonio que tenía en la cara unida al casco, finalmente tenía dos enormes cuchillos corvos con forma de hoz en la punta.

La transformación fue lo de menos, lo que llamo más la atención….era el aura de Alicia rodeadon su cuerpo, era tan fuerte….tan llena de odio y deseos de venganza. El profesor Shinobi, Kiriya, sintió su sangre congelarse del miedo apenas mantuvo su compostura para no quedar petrificado; su alumna por otro lado había caído al suelo de rodillas, su respiración era entrecortada pues cayó presa del miedo, tanto su corazón como su alma, su único ojo estaba bien abierto y su pupila dilatada haciendo leves movimientos como si buscara algo; incluso al gato en el árbol se le erizaron los pelos del miedo y se aferraba fuerte con sus garras a la rama, miraba desafiante al ser que apareció de la nada. la Akunin que perseguía al chico, llamada Rin en el pasado y ahora conocida como Suzune, tuvo un flashback….los recuerdos de días pasados, cuando fue en una misión a matar Youma, recordando bien la masacre y la aterradora presencia de esos monstruos….sin embargo ni siquiera ahora que se volvió más fuerte, que podía enfrentar y matar fácilmente Youmas de gran poder, ni con todo esa experiencia….pudo evitar quedar petrificada por lo que sentía. No había Youma reportado que pudiera emitir semejante poder y aura maliciosa, esto no….debería existir en este mundo.

- **"Mucho mejor…ahora destruyamos esto…"**

Se acerco a la barrera luego puso ambas manos en esta, la electricidad comenzó a atacar su cuerpo, pero él no se inmuto ante eso y comenzó a hacer presión en la barrera. Poco a poco su maliciosa aura comenzó a corroer la barrera, agrietándola y debilitándola más y más.

 **Dentro de la barrera.**

Haruka estaba dándole unas bofetadas a la pequeña Hibari, su batalla iba lenta pero con su segura victoria, por otro lado sintió que una del grupo fue derrotada.

-"Hhhhaaaa vaya vaya Mirai fue derrotada, esto volverá algo inestable la barrera, bueno solo debo….¡*GASP*!"

Se demoro un poco pero pudo sentirlo….algo malévolo….siniestro estaba invadiendo la energía de la barrera, la estaba debilitando rápidamente, pronto se rompería y quedarían a merced del profesor de Hanzo….y lo que sea que está destruyendo la barrera.

-"Esto no es bueno, debo avisarle a Homura y las demás…"

Dejando a su enemigo caer inconsciente al suelo, estableció contacto con las barreras separadas de sus compañeras. Pudo ver la situación también: Hikage estaba dominando a su rival, la rubia no tenia oportunidad; Yomi parecía tener problemas, parece que su rival mejoro un poco para enfrentarla, pero aún estaba lejos de poder vencerla; y finalmente Homura quien no tenía ningún problema con su oponente, realmente era difícil pensar que esa niña era la descendiente del legendario Hanzo. Era una lástima que debían escapar antes de poder cumplir su misión, pero era necesario….esa extraña presencia le parecía….conocida.

- _"Chicas tenemos que irnos ahora"_ resonó su voz en el fondo para que sus compañeras escucharan.

 _-"_ ¿Qué dices Haruka? No hemos terminado aún nuestra misión" dijo Homura confundida.

-"Ella tiene razón, tenemos trabajo por terminar…." Dijo Hikage.

- _"Algo está mal….algo muy malicioso está invadiendo la energía que conforma la barrera Shinobi conjunta, podría ser un gran problema si la barrera colapsa, el maestro Shinobi de Hanzo podrá entrar para intervenir"_

Entonces las cosas empeoraron, la energía maliciosa empezó a manifestarse en las barreras, cambiando el color del ambiente a rojo carmesí. Las chicas se empezaron a sentir inquietas, luego sintieron un fuerte escalofrío cuando una voz demoniaca….resonó en el ambiente de batalla donde estaban.

- **"JA…JAJAJA….JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA…¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! Claro…reconozco bien a la morena que le gustaba jugar con cuchillos, la sirviente con estereotipos y la marionetista con bata de doctor…también recuerdo a la mocosa de pelo verde con mirada estoica. Que coincidencia encontrarlas aquí…."**

La voz era de un demonio, pero algo la hacía familiar, pero fueron las tres primeras mencionadas las que reconocieron bien de quien era esa voz….el miedo que despertó en ellas se intensifico cuando escucharon como sonaba ahora. Era oficial….tenian que escapar….y rápido, el Titán Demonio las encontró en el peor momento.

 **-"Tranquilas….una vez rompa esta barrera….les daré una nueva lección….JAJAJAJAJAJAJA"**

 **-"¡** _Debemos darnos prisa! ¡Homura, Hikage, Yomi reúnanse en mi barrera! Yo iré por Mirai para poder irnos"_

-"¡Demonios! Ese maldito Titán se tenía que entrometer….tienes suerte Asuka, parece que tendremos que dejarlo aquí por ahora…."

-"¡Espera, Homura-chan! ¡¿A qué te refieres?! ¡¿Quién es este Titán del que hablas?!"

-"Un monstruo….eso es lo único que se me ocurre decirte de él, es muy poderoso….y despiadado. Pero un día seré más fuerte, y acabare con él….lástima que una Shinobi tan débil como tu jamás pueda entenderlo, no eres digna de ser la sucesora de Hanzo"

Fue todo lo que ella dijo y se fue, por ahora solo les quedaba escapar de ese fenómeno, debían volverse más fuertes para poder vencerlo….a él y sus aliadas.

 **Fuera de la Barrera.**

Las grietas de la barrera se extendían rápidamente, faltaba poco para que se rompiera, Suzune tenía que hacer algo de lo contrario sus alumnas estarán en peligro. Saco uno de sus shurikens de cuatro hojas y lo lanzo contra el monstruo, este se clavo en su espalda….pero él no reacciono, ni siquiera parecía importarle la herida. Iba lanzar el otro pero fue demasiado tarde, la barrera empezó colapsar rápidamente.

El Titán observo a las 4 chicas reunidas, la marionetista cargaba a la loli que usaba armas de fuego, todas ellas vieron la forma de Titán del chico que no pudieron vencer anteayer, y se sintieron tan impotentes. Él fácilmente se dio cuente que, en sus estados actuales parecía que apenas podrían durarle medio minuto, no valía la penaenfrentarlas. Su casco tapaba su rostro, pero sus ojos ámbar transmitían suficiente para las 4 akunin, él las miraba con decepción y lastima, era un golpe duro para sus orgullos….pero también significaba que tendrían una oportunidad para escapar. Rápidamente se fueron, él no las persiguió se quedo viendo como se iban, sacándose el arma en su espalda y lanzándola de vuelta a su dueño, quien lo recibió….la gran fuerza del lanzamiento dejo su brazo totalmente entumecido, viendo que su objetivo no estaba de humor para seguir con la persecución….decidió escapar también e ir a revisar a sus alumnas.

Ryan se des transformó, dejando que Kiriya y su alumna recuperaran su el aliento y se relajaran, la niña del parte fue rápido a buscar a su compañera de pelo rosa y ojos con pupilas de cruz rosa. Las otras 3 estaban conscientes y pudieron presenciar la forma Titán de Ryan, quedando petrificadas del miedo, cuando cambio su forma aprovecharon para reunirse con sus otras 2 amigas. Con su trabajo terminado Ryan se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar para buscar la salida de esa academia, Kiriya iba a tratar de detenerlo pero entonces un portal azul oscuro se abrió cerca a Ryan, de este salió una mujer de gran cuerpo y enormes pechos con pelo purpura y ojos del mismo color. Su atuendo de sirviente victoriana exaltaba más su belleza, y por lo visto ella buscaba al chico.

-"Ryan-kun te estuve buscando, ya paso la hora de almorzar y no regresabas, así que rastre tu energía y vine a buscarte"

-"Gracias Rinko, estaba ocupado con algo pero ya termine. Vámonos a casa"

Dicho eso los dos entraron al portal, este desapareció y dejo a los de más presentes con todas sus dudas sin resolver.

 **Bien lo termine al fin, y salió más corto de lo que fueron mis otras actualizaciones, seguro hubiera sido más largo si añadía la parte de la invocación de Nero Claudiuss. Ella fue elegida como la Servant de Ryan, pues la encuentro muy adorable y mil veces mejor que Arturia (Saber).**

 **Bueno para el siguiente capítulo, Ryan será contactado por Hanzo para que atienda a la academia de Shinobis, él si va a ir, pero solo en sus ratos libres. Además de que Annerose le dara la reliquia de Nero para su invocación a modo de regalo por la alianza, además se mudara a su vecindario para estar más cerca a él, también le mencionara a Aisha la adivina….y posiblemente a Cara la vampiresa como posibles aliadas. También está la cuestión de que use a tres de las chicas de Kyonyuu Reijou MC Gakuen, como estudiantes de HijiriOsamu, tal vez las haga ser transferidas a la escuela de Ryan, así él las disciplinara más, también estará Koharu Fukunaga la que tiene los pechos más grandes de ese anime H, Ryan se hará amigo de ella casi al instante, y posiblemente sea la primera en tener su momento de pasión con él.**

 **Bueno después de subir este capítulo, seguiré con Mad Paradox en la Escuela Magica, luego sigue Ichigo Rey de los Vivos y Los Muertos. Terminado esos….seguiré con el multi-crossover El Puño Invencible que Rompe el Destino, La Estrella del Norte en la Época de Los Tres Reinos, y el crossover con Kuroinu también, puede que entre actualizaciones termine haciendo fichas de Servant Godzilla que subo de vez en cuando.**

 **Eso sería todo por ahora, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Senran Kagura x Taimanin Asagui x Dragon Blaze: El Titán Demonio**

 **Ahora empezamos con el capítulo, en este las ninjas de Hanzo o más bien el abuelo de Asuka ira a darle una visita a Ryan a su casa y discutir su posible ayudar a entrenar a las chicas, sino solo una alianza. También aparecerá Annerose quien decidió irse a vivir junto a su "Titán", lo cual molestara mucho a las inquilinas ya presentes pero eso no será todo pues la bruja de acero también dará la idea de invocar un Servant, los cuales serán Nero Claudiusm, Boudica y Mata Hari.**

 **Ahora también habrá un pequeño flashback del regreso de Rinko, Shiranui y Yukikaze a la aldea Taimanin donde darán a conocer la existencia de Críos en la ciudad de Asakuza, y como pidieron ser quienes lo vigilarían. Después de ese flashback se observara a Ryan siguiendo a las chicas en su viaje por el Theme Park para conseguir el pergamino de técnicas super ninja. Tal vez tenga un pequeño combate con Daidoji, terminado eso….un encuentro con Ingrid quien buscara darle una lección después de su trabajo en la academia de Shigeru.**

 **Esa será la parte final del capítulo, pero por supuesto pondré un Omake de Ryan en otro mundo también, como con Chronos anteriormente. Bueno empecemos, no soy dueño de nada, salvo mi OC, todo lo demás pertenece a sus respectivos dueños.**

 **Capítulo 5.- Recuerdos, una Alianza Temporal con las Shinobis, batalla con la Senpai más fuerte y un duelo en la noche.**

 **Ryan POV**

Después de acabar con esa academia que escondía un laboratorio de demonios, y de lidiar con una invasión a la base de las Shinobis (sin quererlo la verdad, no podría importarme menos que hubiera pasado). Me regrese con Rinko a casa, para almorzar con todas mis chicas en casa, incluso Asagi, Murasaki y Sakura se unieron para comer en familia. Mientras preguntaban y conversaban con Rinko y Shiranui.

Pude escucharles hablar de sus asuntos con la villa Taimanin, y como las cosas parecían estar mejor desde mi intervención con los demonios de la ciudad. Pero lo que si me llamo la atención, fue cuando comentaron algo en voz baja….lo cual pude oír sin problemas, que llamo la atención.

 **Fin del POV. Narración normal durante el almuerzo**

Todos comían tranquilos y hablando un poco, Ryan estaba comiendo en silencio, pero se dio cuenta de Rinko y Shiranui, hablando en voz baja con Asagi. Afino su oído para poder escuchar pero sin que se dieran cuenta.

-"….de que están bien ¿no le han dicho aún a Ryan-kun que fueron apuntadas para vigilarlo por l aladea?" preguntó Asagi.

-"La verdad aún no…nos da un poco de miedo que se enoje con nosotras por no contarle….y quiera echarnos de la casa" dijo triste Rinko, mientras Shiranui asentía.

-"Pero no pueden seguir engañándolo así…" dijo Sakura uniéndose a la conversación.

La peli murada y la madre peli marrón rojizo solo miraron su plato, recordando el día después de que su amado los salvo, cuando regresaron a la aldea Taimanin.

 **Flashback**

 _La aldea Taimanin Secreta, o más bien un pueblo o ciudad pequeña, a la par o más avanzado tecnológicamente que la sociedad actual. Hogar para todos los ninja anti-demonios y sus familias, también donde se dan las misiones y se reportan al concejo de líderes más ancianos. Aunque últimamente las cosas iban muy mal por la ventaja de los demonios al manipular el gobierno a su antojo, lo cual causo la perdida de mucho Taimanin muertos o peor capturados, en caso de las mujeres, ahora la mayoría de las misiones también incluían rescate….como la última misión dada a Rinko Akiyama y Yukikaze Mizuki._

 _El tiempo que paso desde la partida de las dos, aun esperaban que regresaran a salvo, perder más Taimanins poderosos solo pondrían a la aldea a merced de los demonios. Aún con Asagi, Sakura y Murasaki, y las demás Taimanin como Asuka Koukawa y su hermana Oboro quien estaba en una misión personal en ás del problema con Shizuru Kousaka como posible traidora aliada a demonios o asmodians, entre ellos una mujer llamada Cara Comwell. En la sala de reuniones los altos mandos discutían el siguiente movimiento para asegurar cualquier posición de ventaja, pero se vieron interrumpidos por la entrada de una Taimanin de traje azul muy oscuro ajustado a su muy curvilíneo cuerpo con detalles de aramadura plateada en piernas, rodillas, muslos y botas de tacón medio alto; con el centro de su traje de cuerpo completo color azul semi-claro, y mostrando su delantera copa E+; con una chaqueta manga larga color purpura con hombreras metálicas plateadas pequeñas; una corbata lila oscuro suelta en el cuello de su chaqueta y un gorro azul pequeño como de brigadier. Su cabello de color azul oscuro largo hasta su abdomen pero atado en una cola de caballo, con unos lentes rectangulares pero delgados con montura negro para sus ojos azules. En su cintura tiene atado un látigo negro con una cuchilla curva al final de este. Su nombre es Hasuma Reiko, una de las mejores Taimanin pero que actualmente enseña a la nueva generación._

 _-"Hasuma Reiko ¿A qué se debe esta interrupción?" pregunto uno de los ancianos del concejo._

 _-"Vengo a informar que Rinko Akiyama ha regresado, junto a Shiranui y su hija Yukikaze. Están a salvo pero además, desean dar su reporte. Dicen que es una noticia de prioridad….de un posible aliado en la ciudad de Asakuza"_

 _Los superiores se sorprendieron y asintieron, preparando la sala de conferencias para recibir el reporte. Afuera habiendo llegado por una de las tantas entradas secretas a la aldea, siendo recibidas y atendidas de sus heridas, las 3 taimanin por fin podían descansar. O más bien Rinko y Shiranui descansaban pues Yukikaze estaban aún inconsciente, por lo que se la llevó al hospital de la ciudad._

 _Ya con sus heridas atendidas y recibiendo apoyo de sus compañeros ninjas, esperaban la respuesta del concejo respecto a su petición de una audiencia para dar el reporte….que brindaría una posible oportunidad de atacar de acabar de una vez a los demonios._

 _-"Shiranui, superiores accedieron a la audiencia, aunque personalmente pienso que deberían descansar…pasaron por mucho y se nota" dijo Reiko viniendo a escoltarlas._

 _-"Descansaremos después de dar a conocer lo que paso durante la misión, el concejo debe saber que hay alguien que está cazando demonios y que posiblemente sea lo más poderoso que hayamos podido presenciar" dijo Shiranui._

 _-"¿Real mente es algo tan impresionante?" pregunto algo incrédula la de lentes._

 _-"Si consideramos que quien nos salvó, se enfrentó a Ryuji Kuroi….y lo dejo mortalmente herido. Yo creo que sí lo es" comento Rinko, callando a Reiko y dejándola sorprendida._

 _Las 3 llegaron a la sala de reuniones, el concejo y los líderes de algunas familias de Taimanin estaban presentes, miraban expectantes y felices de verlas de regreso con vida. El concejo empezó por darles la bienvenida con gran felicidad al ver que no les paso cosas peores, Rinko procedió a relatar todo. Como Yukikazze y ella se infiltraron en el burdel de Real Under Eden, descubriendo con ayuda de su hermano Tatsuro que hay estaba cautiva Shiranui, logrando entrar y rescatarla…pero solo cayendo en una trampa….de Ryuji Kuroi._

 _Estaban acorraladas y peor aún Tatsuro estaba a merced de uno de los demonios más fuertes conocidos, sin embargo fue el hermano de Rinko quien las ayudo a escapar, usando el mismo poder de su hermana para crear portales, logro manifestar uno y transportarlas fuera del lugar….justo antes de que Ryuji lo decapitara. Fue un golpe duro para Rinko y en especial para Yukikaze, pero no podían desperdiciar un solo minuto más, así que debían regresar a la aldea aún sin el cuerpo de Tatsuro para sepultarlo. Antes de poder salir de los barrios bajos fueron atacadas por demonios que estaban de guardia esa noche, a ellos se unirían Ryuji y Real en persecución._

 _Yukikaze estaba desconcentrada pues aún sentía gran odio y deseaba venganza, por lo que fue presa fácil cuando algunos demonios lograron acorralarla, pudieron destruir sus armas y casi la capturan pero Rinko y Shiranui lograron matar a los demonios y escapar…solo para terminar en un callejón sin salido. Sus dos perseguidores llegaron con más demonios, y estaban listos para reclamarlas….hasta que alguien inesperadamente se presentó para salvarlas, o más bien para matar demonios._

 _-"¿Un Taimanin clandestino? ¿o un aspirante a Vigilante?" pregunto un miembro del concejo._

 _-"No….él no era un Taimanin, apareció de la nada caminando tranquilo, y comenzo a insultar y exigir que nos dejaran ir. Cuando Real mando a los demonios a matarlo….la cabeza de uno de estos le fue arrojada a su rostro, solo entonces nos dimos cuenta que los había matado a gran velocidad…." Dijo Rinko._

 _-"Su habilidad llamo la atención de Ryuji Kuroi, quien decidió lidiar personalmente con él, pero al extraño no le importó…incluso decidió enfrentarse a él. La pelea forzó a Ryuji a usar su forma demonio para pelear….y el extraño también se transformó para pelear" siguió Shiranui._

 _-"Entonces era un demonio también…." Dijo miembro._

 _-"La verdad al transformarse parecía más un soldado griego o romano por sus vestimentas, además de tener un aura demoniaca emanando de él pero….era algo diferente era incluso peor y más fuerte que la de Ryuji o la de Edwin Black. Su poder era superior y lo demostró dejando a Kuroi sin brazos y piernas….con un corte limpio en el pecho y casi muerto" dijo Shiranui sorprendiendo de todos los presentes._

 _-"Sintiendo lastima por lo débil que era su presa lo dejo ir, incluso confirmo que si sabía de Edwin Black, afirmando que ni él estaba a su altura. Luego se presentó….como Crios, el Titán Demonio. Confesando haber estado matando demonio para "controlar los números" dijo….prometió que volvería a encontrase para terminar de matarlo. Luego nos vio dejándonos para que pudieras huir….entonces regresamos" concluyo Shiranui._

 _Muchos de los Taimanin presente pensaron que se trataba de una broma por parte de un loco, pero incluso ahora las escoltas en la ciudad reportaban a alguien o algo….que atacaba los demonios de los barrios bajos, sin importar lo fuertes o el número de estos. Lo cual puso a los demonios en alerta, pero eso no cambiaba que muchos acababan muriendo a manos de esta misteriosa criatura…aun así un "Titán Demonio", sonaba algo imposible en especial porque no conocían ninguna raza de titanes, solo humanos, demonios y Asmodians que eran demonios más civilizados y actualmente neutrales a la guerra actual._

 _El concejo de ancianos dieron por terminado el informe y mandaron a las dos recién llegadas a descansar, mientras procesaban la información dada y se decidiría que hacer, por lo que no era nada impresionante que primero se diera la orden de vigilar mejor la ciudad….en busca del susodicho "Titán". Las noticias llegaron rápido….y todas confirmaron haber visto a un extraño guerrero de armadura griega dorada, con un aura roja carmesí llena de malicia, estaba cazando demonios….matándolos y devorando sus almas. Incluso ellos sintieron lastima de esos pobres diablos, pero sintieron más miedo….cuando el cazador volteo a verlos, a pesar de que lo vigilaban a 300 m de distancia._

 _Con todo esto….el concejo tomo la decisión de mantener a ese extraño ser cazador de demonios bajo vigilancia, si era posible de cerca para poder hablar de una posible alianza. Ciertamente nadie esperaba que Rinko y Shiranui se ofrecieran a llevar a cabo esta misión, insistiendo mucho respecto a eso, y por eso se les dio la misión. Junto a Yukikaze más, quien apenas logro superar su mes de luto por la muerte de Tatsuro, las 3 salieron de la aldea una vez más para ir a la ciudad de la que casi no salieron con vida._

 **Fin del flashback**

Shiranui seguía con la mirada baja, pero Rinko levanto la mirada y se dio cuenta de la mirada sospechosa que les daba Ryan, cuando el cerro los ojos y siguió comiendo la dejo algo preocupada. Por otro lado a él no le molestaba que le guardara secretos, todos tienen una vida privada que no desean compartir con otros, incluso con los que más quieren….temiendo el rechazo o dejar una muy mala impresión con ellos. Él no era quien para juzgar a los demás pues todavía tenía secretos….que jamás les contaría sin importar nada.

Terminado el almuerzo, Asagi y las demás se quedaron para conversar un rato con sus amigas, incluyendo a Sayoko y Reiko para poder ser amigas y aclarar cualquier malentendido. Lily estaba junto a Yuki viendo un programa de televisión, llamado My Little Pony: La Magia de la Amistad, un show que incluso a las mayores y a él (aunque no lo admita) le parecía entretenido. Ryan estaba caminando al refrigerador para sacar una cerveza, usualmente él no tomaba salvo una vez cada 3 semanas, pensaba que si tomaba mucho….terminaría igual que el estúpido de su padre, pero sería peor…..teniendo en cuenta que un "Titán homicida" está dentro de él.

 **¡*KNOCK*! ¡*KNOCK*!**

De repente llamaron a la puerta, antes de que Rinko pudiera ir a abrir, Ryan le dijo que él abriría. Llegando a la puerta abrió encontrando un hombre de avanzada edad con un atuendo típico japonés con aori negro, con pelo gris atado en una cola atrás de su cabeza y un bigote del mismo color y ojos color café. Era extraño también sentir….algo similar a un aura de luchador veterano, similar a esas mujeres Ryan se encontró días atrás, pero era más fuerte, casi como la mujer de esta mañana durante carrera a la academia Hanzo. Los dos se miraron un rato neutralmente, entonces él decidió preguntar qué es lo que quería.

-"Uuummm….buenas tardes ¿Qué se le ofrece, señor?"

-"Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hanzo, vine a hablar con usted de algo importante. Aunque no soy el único al parecer…"

Dejando ver detrás de él, dos figuras muy conocidas para Ryan, eran una cierta bruja de acero de pelo negro….junto a su molesta sirvienta de pelo verde claro. Las cuales lo miraban con diferentes expresiones.

-"Hola Ryan-kun, quise venir a tu casa, después del todo pienso mudar contigo y vivir junto a ti desde ahora" dijo Annerose, para gran molestia de Mitiko.

-"….. ¿Disculpa? Debes estar bromeando ¿verdad?" dijo Ryan.

-"Claro que no, será mejor así para poder mantenernos cerca y protegernos de nuestros enemigos, estoy al tanto de que los demonios ya intentaron atacar tu hogar antes. Pero primero será mejor que atiendas a ese anciano" dijo Annerose.

-"Muchas gracias señorita, creo que podremos hablar mejor dentro de tu casa ¿podemos pasar?" dijo el viejo.

Ryan solo soltó un suspiro y los hizo pasar a los 3, ya adentro todos dejaron lo que hacían voltearon a ver a los visitantes. Extrañados por el hombre de edad avanzada, la mujer de buen cuerpo y extravagante atuendo y la sirvienta que la seguía, esto en caso de Sayoko y Reiko. Las Taimanin por otro lado se pusieron tensas y se prepararon para lo que pudiera pasar, reconociendo muy bien a la infame "Bruja de Acero", y respecto al viejo tenían un vago recuerdo de concerlo.

-"Ryan-sama ¿Quiénes son los visitas?" pregunto Rinko sin perder de vista a Annerose.

-"Bueno….las dos mujeres son personas que conocí hace unos días, quería que fuera un colega en su pequeña empresa y yo acepte….pero ahora quieren venirse a vivir aquí"

Esto dejo algo molestas a todas las presentes, salvo por Lily quien seguía viendo su programa feliz, las Taimanin estaba en alerta ahora al pensar que la "Bruja" seguro buscaba someter a Ryan a su voluntad seguramente.

-"El viejo….dijo que se llamaba Hanzo, y quería hablar conmigo de algo importante al parecer"

Esto también sorprendió a las Taimanin, no había ninja que se respete que no conociera del legendario Hanzo, pensar que él vino en persona a hablar con Ryan. Las dos mujeres ajenas a los asuntos de ninja reconocieron por algo de historia ese nombre, pensando que tal vez era un casualidad y no le dieron importancia alguna. Con todo dicho Rinko y Shiranui pidieron a Sayaka y Reiko que se llevaran a Lily y Yuki a su casa ara pudieran seguir viendo su show, y dejaran a los demás conversar tranquilos. Ellas aceptaron pero pedirían una explicación después, una vez se fueron los que se quedaron se sentaron en la mesa. Bueno más bien: Ryan, Shiranui, Rinko, Asagi, Hanzo, Annerose se sentaron, mientras Sakura y Murasaki estaban de pie detrás de Asagi, y Mitico detrás de Annerose.

-"Bien…. ¿Quién empieza?" pregunto Ryan.

-"Dejare que la dama Anerose empiece, puedo esperar" dijo educadamente Hanzo.

-"Muchas gracias señor Hanzo. Para ir directo al grano, he decidido mudarme aquí para vivir con Ryan-kun, de esa forma podremos estar mejor protegidos. Contra los demonios y los magos oscuros que me persiguen, es una decisión obvia que así podremos establecer mejor una defensa para todo este barrio de cualquier ataque….también quiero proponerte que usemos mi magia para invocar sirvientes mágicos para mayor defensa" explico Annerose.

-"¿Y cómo es que usted conoce a Ryan-sama?" pregunto molesta Rinko.

-"Oh eso es porque yo fui testigo de su gran poder, masacrando demonios y enfrentándose a una de mis archienemigas Lee Meyfong. Con semejante habilidad y poder, calificaba más que perfectamente para que lo escogiera como mi sirviente, sin embargo sabía que no podría someterlo….en lugar de eso formamos un pacto de alianza entre los dos"

-"Fue 2 atrás, cuando el bastardo de Edwin envió a una mujer llamada Ingrid para convencerme de unirme…mientras hacía tiempo para que un grupo de demonios atacara la casa, tomándolas de rehenes y así ponerme un "Collar"….logre engañarla junto a la zorra de la que Annerose habla, después me encontré con ella y después de hablar un rato llegamos al acuerdo de mutua protección"

-"¿Y por qué no nos contaste eso antes?" preguntó Shiranui.

-"…..Me olvide" a su respuesta Murasaki y Sakura casi se caen estilo anime, Rinko, Shiranui y Asagi solo se llevaron la mano al lomo de la nariz y fruncieron el ceño.

-"C-C-Como sea, no creo que debas considerar hacer una alianza con ella. La Bruja de Acero tiene una muy mala reputación" dijo Asagi.

-"Yo también la tengo, y lo saben bien. Mi reputación asusta a muchos….pero aún hay algunos que no dudaran a atacarme….si muestro debilidad se aprovecharan. El primer ataque fue para probar las aguas, si lo hacen de nuevo seguro preparan algo y podrían asegurarse de retrasarme para poder tomar a alguna de ustedes de rehén, yo no dudaría en ir a salvarlas pero….es mejor si tenemos más aliados. Mejor prevenir que lamentar"

Ninguna de las Taimanin podían objetar respecto a eso, pero pensaban que de ser así solo necesitaban llamar a la aldea y pedir refuerzos.

-"Antes de que sugieran llamar a más de su grupo, quiero decir que todavía no confió del todo en ellos….además de que Asagi, Shirannui y Rinko….ustedes me han estado guardando secretos….por eso es que no voy a cambiar mi decisión, Annerose y yo mantendremos el pacto. Eso todo" declaro él, dejando en claro su punto y que las había escuchado durante el almuerzo así que no podían objetar, Annerose sonrió satisfecha con la respuesta.

-"Bueno ahora es su turno señor Hanzo"

-"Gracias, bueno viendo lo muy complicado que esta la situación para ti, me temo que solo te lo complicare más, pero es algo necesario y beneficiosos para ambos. Joven Ryan quería pedirte formalmente una alianza con la facción Shinobi de la Luz"

Todas las Taimanin escuchaban atentas sin mostrar oposición alguna a esto, la bruja y su sirvienta no parecían interesadas en eso. Ryan observo detenidamente al anciano, meditando un rato antes de preguntar.

-"Me imagino que mi pequeña vista a la academia Hanzo fue lo que dio este resultado, sinceramente no me interesa los problemas de los Shinobis, pues como ya escucho….estoy lidiando con los demonios de los barrios bajos de esta ciudad, si hago una alianza con ustedes ¿no los pondría en peligro?"

-"Es posible, pero necesitamos de su ayuda para poder lidiar con el problema emergente de la facción oscura. Quienes al parecer están buscando iniciar a una guerra con nosotros o solo buscan algo que está en nuestra posesión, si no puede aliarse a nosotros al menos podría ayudar en el entrenamiento de mi nieta y sus compañeras. Sé que puedo estar poniendo la escuela y mi familia en el blanco de los demonios, pero confío en que usted podrá ayudarnos en ese momento…."

Ryan se quedó pensando, él realmente confiaba en que si podría ayudarlo si eso pasaba, pero realmente ¿valía el riesgo de hacer eso? Ya sin querer arrastro a su vecina y su profesora, rechazar esto sería para proteger a las chicas….pero sería mejor prepararlas para enfrentarse a enfrentarse al peligro.

- _'Supongo que ser mejor prepararlas, tal vez también pueda proteger. Sí que estaré atareado por esto'_ "Está bien….no puedo asegurar protegerlas del todo pero lo intentare, también ayudare en su entrenamiento. Solo espero contar con ayuda de otras personas para eso"

-"Por supuesto que sí, el profesor que les enseña te ayudara. Eso era todo lo que quería pedir, aunque aún me gustaría saber quién es usted, seguro lo sabre más adelante. Me retiro, muchas gracias por atender a mi pedido" con eso dicho se levantó y camino a la salida, despidiéndose antes de salir.

Así termino todo, Annerose y su sirviente tomaron una de las habitaciones cerca de la de Ryan, aún quedaban 2 libres. Mientras ellas arreglaban sus cosas en el cuarto, Ryan estaba en su cuarto hablando por teléfono con su madre, al menos una vez al mes llamaba para saludar y asegurarle que todo estaba bien. Justo terminando la llamada entraron a su cuarto Rinko con su traje de sirvienta y Shiranui con una chompa de lana color verde y una falda marrón hasta las rodillas, ellas lo miraron con tristeza y culpa, luego se sentaron en la cama y le pidieron que se sentara entre las dos. Con Rinko a su derecha y Shiranui a su izquierda, hubo un momento de silencio antes de hablar.

-"Ryan-kun…..nosotras-"

-"No necesitan explicarme nada chicas, siempre tuve una idea de que estaban conmigo por algo más que gratitud….no me molestaba eso, todos tenemos secretos que queremos esconder….incluso yo los tengo" dijo el sin enojo, solo tranquilo.

-"….Puedes decirnos, nosotras te aceptaremos sea como sea, igual que lo hiciste tú" dijo Rinko tomando su mano y apoyando su cabeza en su hombro, Shiranui hizo lo mismo de su lado.

-"Bueno….la verdad yo, no siempre estuve en control de mi "otro yo"….hubo 2 ocasiones que me perdí en la locura del odio y la ira, como Críos….fueron el día en que descubrí mi poder, y el segundo un día en mi antigua escuela….antes de transferirme aquí en Asakuza"

 **Flasback**

 **Ryan POV**

 _De niño no era alguien muy sociable, muchos niños mayores y matones se metían conmigo pues me creían débil y fácil de manipular, pero siempre terminaban con alguno que otro hueso roto pues me dejaba llevar por la ira muy fácilmente. Muchos niños me buscaban solo para que los defendiera….ni siquiera se quedaban sino que apenas se agarraban a golpes conmigo aprovechaban para escapar y me dejaban solo._

 _Las cosas en mi familia tampoco fueron buenas siempre, si bien mi padre amaba a mi madre lo cual los llevo a casarse e incluso tenerme a mí, eso no duro mucho tiempo. Cuando mi padre se obsesiono con apuestas y la bebida, lo cual poco a poco lo hizo violento, en especial con mi madre quien le reclamaba por esos vicios….lo cual a veces terminaba en un golpe para ella, ver como él hacia eso me llenaba de ira y odio. Esos días en que solo tenía 14 años, incluso talle para mí mismo una daga de piedra para defenderme….y le daría ese uso justo llegando de la escuela al ver a mi padre tratando de ahorcar a mi madre. Solo ver lo que trataba de hacer me impulso a hacer algo al respecto, corrí hacia él mientras sacaba la roca con la que afilaba mi daga de piedra y la impacte en la rodilla de ese bastardo con fuerza al punto de romperle el hueso. Soltando a mi madre del dolor luego este procedió a golpearme a mí…pero no espero que yo me defendiera y lo golpeara con la misma fuerza, para terminar conmigo de una vez intento ahorcarme también con sus manos igual que a mama, no pudiendo liberarme por el cansancio de la pelea anterior, saque mi daga y la clave con fuerza en su ojo derecho de abajo hacia, forcejeando para hacerle más daño y que sufra….él me soltó del dolor mientras trataba de sacarse la hoja de piedra enterrada en su cuenca ocular. En ese momento sentí mi visión tornarse roja, no moví mi cuerpo a voluntad pero lo sentí moverse al punto de tomar a mi padre de la cabeza y el mentón, y con fuerza que no sabía que tenía…..le rompí el cuello. Dejándolo caer muerto al suelo, y dando un grito de ira muy fuerte, antes de caerme desmayado al piso._

 _Para cuando desperté estaba en la cama de un hospital y mi madre me dio un abrazo mientras lloraba en mi hombro, luego me explico que alguien nos encontró desmayados en la casa y a mi padre muerto. Llamarón a una ambulancia y a los policías para que se encargaran, a pesar de encontrar mis huellas en su cuerpo, mi madre aseguro que yo no había hecho nada malo asegurando que mi padre estaba tratando de matarla, se dejó el caso como otro de tantos sobre agresión familiar y no habría cargos ni cárcel. Por supuesto esto solo me dio más problemas, en especial cuando muchos me molestaban con que yo era un delincuente y que debía irme o mejor para ellos….suicidarme._

 _Algunos de los matones se juntaron y me tendieron una trampa, me amarraron y me colgaron para golpearme como a una "piñata" con palos de metal, cada golpe me hacía sentir mis huesos quebrarse….pero peor aún me llenaban de ira. Al final no pude contenerlo más, otra vez mi visión se tornó roja y fuerza sobrehumana se manifestó en mí, recuerdo como rompí las cuerdas y caí al piso sobre mis pies y rodillas, como uno de esos idiotas iba a golpearme de nuevo con su tubo de metal….el cual atrape y se lo quite….para metérselo de golpe por la boca, metiendo todos los dientes frontales rotos dentro de su boca y forzándolo a comérselos. Sacando el tubo de la boca le di con este en la cabeza, uno menos y faltaban 7. No me detuve para nada, use el tubo para romperles los huesos de los brazos y piernas y cuando lograron quitármelo use mis manos….al bastardo que les dio la idea a los otros le arranque los ojos a mano limpia._

 _Cuando salí del trance….solo pude mirar mis manos ensangrentadas….sentí un enorme odio de mi debilidad para no poder controlar esto, yo no era diferente a mi padre, estaba dejándome dominar por esto. Solo podía dejarme llevar ¿Cómo puedo controlar esto?_

 _-"Parece que necesitas un guía joven….solo así podrás dominar esa ira antes de que te controle, yo puedo ayudarte"_

 _Recuerdo esas palabras, levante mi vista y encontré a un hombre de atuendo chino y cabeza rapada, parecía un monje de un templo como de las películas de artes marciales, sus estaban cerrados y presentaban marcas de quemadura en forma de un zarpazo, tal vez de 1.69 m de alto usando sandalias y un traje al estilo de monje Shaolin. Estando desesperado por ayuda, no dude en tomar su ayuda….su nombre era Li Wu Shen, él fue mi maestro, enseñándome autocontrol y a explorar mejor lo que llevaba dentro de mí. Descubrí a Críos y su eterno odio por la maldad, en especial los demonios….y que lo condujo por ese camino. Él había hablado con mi madre antes para poder ser mi maestro y ayudarme con mis….ataques de ira, fue una buena decisión para todos, en especial para mí….ya no temía perder el control._

 **Fin del Flashback, fin de POV**

Rinko y Shiranui solo abrazaron con más fuerza a Ryan, habían renovado su confianza con él, y ahora podrían seguir con su vida normal….juntos.

-"Ryan-kun ¿podrías bajar un rato?" llamo Annerose.

-"Si hay algo que quisiera….es que esa bruja se vaya, realmente no me agrada lo familiar que se pone contigo. Solo yo te puedo llamar Ryan-kun" dijo Shiranui molesta.

-"¿Y qué hay de Asagi, Sakura, Sayoko y Reiko?" dijo Ryan.

-"Ellas son un excepción…..pero solo ellas"

Bajando a la sala vieron que los muebles fueron arrimados a los lados y ahora un círculo mágico rojo con un estrella de puntas, y muchos otros detalles más. En el centro del círculo estaba 3 objetos: un escudo de cuero y metal redondo color marrón con una esfera amarillo ámbar en el centro; una corona de laurel de hojas verde; y una gran flor roja con centro amarillo. Algo confundidos decidieron preguntar qué era esto.

-"Es el círculo mágico para invocar un sirviente" dijo la bruja.

-"Okay….y ¿Para qué son esos objetos?" pregunto Ryan.

-"Bueno, durante estudios pasados encontré libros que indicaban la posibilidad de invocar héroes del pasado….usando catalizadores conectados a su leyenda. Así que logre conseguir algunas reliquias, por ejemplo ese escudo es de la antigua época de los inicios de Britania, esa corona de laurel es una reconstrucción de las originales que los Cesar de Roma usaban, y la flor….bueno no estoy segura del todo, es más bien un adorno que encontré guardado como reliquia en el museo de Francia, hasta que llego a mis manos. Con esto podremos al menos invocar a un sirviente fuerte"

-"¿Solo uno?" pregunto Rinko en burla.

-"Para mantener a un sirviente, usas energía mágica o la esencia del alma de uno mismo o de otras personas. Incluso yo carezco de la fuerza para mantene la vez. Y estoy seguro que ustedes no podrían ni con uno solo" se burla la bruja de Rinko y Shiranui.

-"Basta de pelear ¿Cómo lo activas?" dijo él acabando con la discusión.

-"Solo debo imbuir mi magia en el círculo y empezaremos el ritual….pero tal vez si tú lo haces, sea más seguro poder invocar a un sirviente fuerte, por eso te llame ¿quieres intentarlo?"

Ryan solo se encogió de hombros, arrodillándose en el piso, levanto su mano y la acerco al círculo pintado en el suelo. Lentamente la bajo para hacer contacto, cuando sus dedos tocaron el circulo este se encendió en color rojo y comenzó a brotar algunos relámpagos alrededor, Ryan sentía su energía drenarse un poco pero realmente estaba funcionando. Un destello de luz ilumino la sala segando a todos, creando después una ráfaga que los hizo cubrirse. Pasado esto observaron al frente para encontrar 3 personas más presentes, 3 mujeres de vestimenta muy inusual, además de que se podía sentir poder mágico de ellas.

La primera en verse era una mujer de 16 años o tal vez más de 1.65 m de alto, de piel blanca rosácea con ojos azules y pelo marrón largo hasta la cintura, su cuerpo era exuberante y hermoso con piernas esbeltas, curvas bien definidas y una delantera copa D. su traje parecía el de una gitana bailarina hecha de tela naranja claro con bordados naranja rojizo en los bordes superiores, además de tener unas sandalias rojas con lazos naranja claro que hacia juego con su vestido, en su cabello a los lados llevaba unos muy familiares adornos con forma de flor roja de centro amarillo, la parte superior de su atuendo era una blusa pequeña llegando solo por debajo de su busto exponiendo todo su abdomen y cintura superior, de manga corta con largas telas atadas a sus brazos a modo de un largo fleco que se ondeaba cuando movía los brazos, la parte inferior era una falda larga pero abierta en su lado izquierdo de la cintura dejando ver su pierna de una forma muy sensual. Esta miraba algo curiosa pero al ver a Ryan por alguna razón su rostro se sonrojo y luego dio una gran sonrisa, para luego correr hacía él y tirársele encima, abrazándose de su cuello y girando usándolo de eje junto con él, cuando para de girar Ryan la tenía cargada como a una novia mientras ella se abrazaba más fuerte a su cuello.

-"Ooohhh querido, muchas gracias por invocarme, promete servirte en todo lo que quieras. Soy la Servant de clase Assassin, pero mi nombre verdadero es Mata Hari, es un placer estar a tu servicio" dijo la bailarina.

-"Oooookay, Mata Hari….no sé porque pero me recuerdo a algo"

Antes de que pudiera recordarlo las otras 2 se hicieron notar también.

-"Vaya parece que nos invocaron juntas "Reina de la Victoria" y al parecer compartimos al mismo Master"

-"Realmente me desagrada pensar que tendré que tener a un "romano" de compañero, sobre todo si se trata de ti"

La primera que hablo era una mujer de 16 años y 1.50 m de alto, de pelo rubio dorado largo pero arreglado en un moño en la parte de atrás con un listón rojo, con 2 mechones a los lados de su cara y un mechón arqueado en la cima de su cabeza y unos hermosos ojos verdes, su figura muy femenina en especial sus curvas y una delantera copa D, pero mostraba tener gran fuerza en sus brazos….en especial para poder cargar esa larga espada roja de diseño curioso. Su atuendo recordaba a un traje militar pero se fusionaba con un vestido rojo, de falda larga hasta la mitad de las piernas, el cual al frente y en medio tenía una tela blanca semi-transparente apenas dejando ver bien sus piernas esbeltas y unas botas dorado oscuro hasta la rodilla; la parte superior de su traje consistía en un corcet rojo en la cintura y abdomen con la parte que cubría su pecho color blanco, además de un conjunto superior de hombreras anchas y mangas largas, todos los bordes estaban delineados en tela dorada, con telas blancas semi-transparentes en las mangas.

La otra mujer presente media 1.75 m de alto y parecía tener 18 o 19 años, de piel blanca rosácea con pelo rojo corto con una pequeña coleta en la parte de atrás y ojos verde marino, complexión femenina con algo de musculo también con una delantera copa D. Su atuendo consiste en un corcet blanco con líneas amarillas en los bordes de la parte que contiene su busto, un cuello de encaja en la parte superior que cubre sus hombros y tiene mangas largas; en la parte baja lleva una falda roja y un cinturón de cuero color marrón con protectores del mismo material a los lados para proteger muslos, media blancas hasta la mitad del muslo debajo de la botas de cuero marrón también hasta el muslo; armada con una espada semi-larga y delgada en la hoja, con una guardia dorada en forma cóncava, con un rubí en el centro y un mango café con un pomo dorado al final; además de llevar el escudo redondo que se usó en el ritual en su brazo izquierdo.

-"Vaya parece que se conocen, deben de compartir algo de historia" dijo entretenida Annerose.

-"Como sea no quiero que empiecen a luchar dentro de la casa ¡Ustedes dos vengan dejen de molestarse y vengan a presentarse!" llamo Ryan bajando al suelo a la bailarina llamada Mata Hari.

-"~Umu~ no hay problema Master. Yo soy Servant de la clase Saber, mi verdadero nombre es Nero Claudius Caesar Agustus Germanicus, quinto emperador del imperio romano" se presentó alegre y con orgullo la chica rubia de la espada roja.

Quedándose todos en silencio, era algo difícil saber cómo reaccionar ante alguien que se presenta como el mayor pirómano en la historia….y que resulta ser una mujer de actitud muy infantil y alegre. Incluso Ryan no sabía que decirle, así que solo asintió y luego miro a la otra mujer esperando su presentación.

-"Soy Servant de clase Rider, mi nombre es Boudica, Reina de la Victoria de mi amada Bretaña"

Bueno esa presentación paso mejor pues si estaba acorde al personaje del que hablaba, por el hecho de ser una mujer, así que fue más fácil asimilarlo.

-"Okay….creo que debería poner las reglas de una vez. Primero, nada de peleas dentro de la casa mucho menos entre ustedes; Segundo, a parte de mi hay más personas viviendo en la casa y además suelo recibir visitas, está prohibido amansarlas a menos que sea enemigos o demonios; Tercero y último, quiero dar esto como orden prioritaria, sin importar que pase conmigo, ustedes protegerán a los que viven aquí sin importar el costo ¿Esta claro?"

Las 3 Servants asintieron tranquilas y sin quejas, luego procedieron a familiarizarse con las demás personas presentes, Annerose no le molestó que las 3 sirvientes estén bajo el control de Ryan, pero a Mitico le molesto que no quisieran mostrar respeto a su ama. Rinko y Shiranui inmediato se llevaron muy bien de con Mata Hari, en especial por reconocerla como la antigua espía de Francia, a mujer mostraba ser alguien muy apasionada en lo que respecta al bienestar de la familia. Nero y Boudica también formaron una amistad con las 2 mujeres pero seguían enemistadas entre ellas, aún con lo optimista que era la Assassin para hacer que hagan las paces, Ryan vio que eso sería un problema….pero por ahora sería mejor descansar, mañana tenia trabajo que hacer.

 **A la mañana siguiente, saliendo de clases.**

Ryan fue en dirección a la academia Hanzo para poder ver el asunto del entrenamiento de las chicas Shinobi, llegando a la entrada del lugar encontró a un hombre de 22 años en terno y camisa negros de pelo blanco y ojos color café oscuro, su mirada seria cambio a una neutral al ver a Ryan llegar.

-"Es bueno verlo joven, vino por pedido de Hanzo-sama ¿Verdad?"

-"Si, el viejo me pidió ayudar en el entrenamiento de las chicas shinobis. Me llamo Ryan Creed"

-"Ya veo, es un gusto joven Creed. Yo soy Kiriya, soy el maestro de la escuela Shinobi oculta en esta academia. Ahora mismo estaba por llevar a mis estudiantes a muevo lugar para entrenar, es tiempo de hacerlas más fuertes….el entrenamiento será difícil. Pero quiero que tu tengas un enfrentamiento con ellas, en la parte final….tu contra las 6, de esa forma quiero ver como se desenvuelven contra alguien tan poderosos como tú"

-"No está mal esa idea, pero tengo una forma de arreglar algo para cada una durante sus pruebas personales, además de que mejor…..empezare en otro momento, todavía no puede ayudar pues no las conozco"

-"Tienes razón, será mejor así"

Ambos entraron a la academia para ir a la parte oculta, llegando a una pared falsa donde Kiriya activo un mecanismo secreto para abrir la puerta, una vez dentro de la parte secreta el profesor le dijo que esperaba para poder presentarlo con sus estudiantes. Entrando al aula se ganó la atención de las chicas, Ikaruga fue la primera en saludarlo seguida de las demás.

-"Buenas tardes chicas, como explico Hanzo-sama ayer. Se hará un entrenamiento especial para poder decidir a la sucesora del pergamino Super Secreto Ninja, así que mañana haremos un viaje al lugar donde entrenaran….sin embargo, Hanzo-sama arreglo algo para poder mejorar el entrenamiento después de eta prueba"

-"Oh eso suena bien. Me pregunto ¿Qué será?" dijo Katsuragi emocionada, las demás estaban curiosas también.

-"Ahora mismo les presentare a quien nos ayudara, ya puedes pasar…."

Entrando por la puerta apareció un muy conocido chico de pelo negro en punta peinado hacia atrás y ojos ámbar, vestido con una camisa blanca, chaqueta negra de cuero encima, pantalón marrón y unos zapatos negros. Asuka e Ikaruga lo reconocieron de su primer encuentro con la Akunin rubia, las demás lo recordaban de su inesperada aparición durante el ataque a la escuela. Era el mismo chico que se transformaba en una especie de guerrero con aura de demonio, verlo entrar tranquilo al aula.

- _'Es él chico del mercado…. ¿Qué hace aquí?'_ pensaba Asuka.

-"Kiriya-sensei ¿Qué hace ese chico aquí?" pregunto cautelosa Ikaruga.

-"Tranquilícense, él es Ryan Creeds. Hanzo-sama le pidió que ayudara a entrenarlas, vendrá con nosotros para el entrenamiento de mañana pero solo estará observando"

-"Pero Kiriya-sensei, ese chico ni siquiera es un Shinobi-"

-"Es cierto, pero no necesito ser uno para patearte el trasero….siendo tú y tus amigas tan patéticamente débiles"

Se mofo sin preocupación Ryan de Ikaruga y las demás, Katsuragi se levantó de su asiento enojada, Ikaruga y Yagyu fruncieron el ceño en molestia, Asuka y Hibari solo bajaron la mirada apenadas.

-"¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡Yo puedo acabar contigo en segundos si quisiera!" dijo Katsuragi.

Ryan miro de frente a todas, luego se sintió el aire dentro del aula volverse pesado, y un escalofrío les recorrió la espalda a cada una en especial a la rubia, el miedo comenzó a apretar sus corazones. Y cuando él camino acercándose a la rubia este aumento, tan fuerte era el sentimiento de terror que ninguna se podía mover, solo podían observar lo que pasaba, quedando expectantes cuando se quedaron frente a frente. Katsuragi desesperadamente ordenaba a su cerebro que moviera sus piernas o brazos, pero no había respuesta, solo se quedó de pie paralizada del miedo, solo podía esperar lo que ese sujeto le iba a hacer.

-"No hay nada de malo en ser orgulloso, pero si no sabes medir cuando hablas de más….podrías morir. Como sea ustedes no tiene ningún derecho a negarse, fue decisión del viejo que les ayude en su entrenamiento, si no quieren muy bien….se retiran cuando sea mi turno, no tengo porque lidiar con mocosas caprichosas"

Se regresó al lado del profesor y quedo en venir mañana que era fin de semana para acompañarles, luego se fue del aula acompañado de este. Solo cuando se fue del lugar, todas soltaron el aliento contenido por el miedo y respiraron aliviadas….quedándose con su frustración al no poder hacer nada al respecto.

-"Ese sujeto ¿Qué se cree? Viniendo a burlarse y decir que no s entrenara…. ¡Nosotras no necesitamos su ayuda!" dijo Ikaruga molesta.

-"Y aun así, nos quedamos petrificadas del miedo cuando libero su aura para intimidarnos, no podemos hacer nada para evitar que se una al entrenamiento" dijo frustrada Yagyu.

-"Yagyu-chan, ese chico me asusto un poco….pero realmente parecía que estaba preocupado por nosotras" dijo la pelirosa.

-"Si….a mí también me lo pareció, parecía preocupado por nosotras" dijo Asuka.

Katsuragi se desplomo en su asiento con los ojos cerrados, totalmente asustada y deprimida.

-"Aaaahhh rayos….no puedo creer que casi me desmayo del miedo"

Mañana sería un día horrible, para las chicas.

 **Fin de semana, en el parque temático de entrenamiento.**

Ryan estaba esperando que lo de "Parque Temático" fuera un chiste, pero resulto que dicho lugar de entrenamiento parecía uno….en el sentido de los muchos tipos de ecosistemas juntos alrededor del pie de una enorme montaña con dos picos. Las chicas vestidas en sus atuendos Shinobi seguro no podían verlo desde la distancia a la que estaban, pero el sí lo veía bien. Había un río similar al Amazonas, barrancos rocosos, un gran lago y lo que parecía una tundra en plena tormenta de nieve.

- _'¿Quién y cómo rayos pudo hacer un lugar como este….en Japón para colmo?'_ pensó Ryan.

-"¿Vamos a subir está montaña?" preguntó Asuka a su profesor y él asintió.

-"En lugar de una caminata agradable, creo que es mejor llamarla una injusta y peligrosa aventura" dijo Katsuragi.

-"Probablemente es la mejor descripción" dijo Kiriya.

-"¿Esto es acaso….el llamado "entrenamiento prohibido"?" preguntó Ikatuga.

-"Parece que te diste cuenta Ikaruga" le respondio Kiriya.

Ryan escucho que el dichoso entrenamiento llamado "Haikingu" que significa supervivencia, era lo mismo que pasar al meno días en un entorno extremo o natural para afinar los instintos de supervivencia y resistencia de uno mismo. Esto asusto más que nada a la pequeña de pelo rosa y ojos en cruz, al parecer la chica de pelo azabache llamada Asuka también se asustó un poco. Por último el profesor explico que el pergamino que buscarían estaba en la cima, la primera en llegar a la cima seria la ganadora, por lo que estaría compitiendo entre ellas.

-"Disculpe Sensei ¿Qué hará Creed-san?" pregunto curiosa Asuka.

-"Yo será un obstáculo….pero solo después de terminar esta prueba" dicho eso abrió un portal negro de bordes rojos carmesí y desapareció del lugar.

Las chicas se quedaron sorprendidas pero luego Kiriya les dio la señal para que se fueran rápido.

 **En otro lado, o más bien moviéndose por varios lugares.**

Él Titán estaba observando a las chicas caer desde los cielos al enorme parque temático, la primera a la que encontró era Asuka….la cual estaba en una enorme cometa rectangular. Aun oculto en su portal, la vio lanzarse y sacar una manta azul oscura y planear, llamando a la técnica "Ataque de Ardilla Voladora"….era una bonita comparación, lamentablemente terminaría chocando con una rama en la dirección en la que caía, así que decidió ayudar un poco.

Asuka no podía girar a tiempo, pero de la nada alguien la atrapo y bajo con ella cargada como una novia al suelo, estaban en un….bosque amazónico o algo así, mirando arriba encontró al chico llamado Ryan Creed cargándola….lo cual hizo que su rostro enrojecerse.

-"Estas bien ¿verdad?" dijo el rompiendo su trance.

-"Ah a-a-ah sí….m-m-muchas gracias Creed-san. Pero ¿pensé que no nos ayudarías en esta prueba?"

-"Solo un poco, los demás lo deben hacer ustedes, es una prueba después de todo"

Él la bajo al suelo, y camino junto a ella mientras iban por el bosque, ella se quejaba del calor….procediendo a sacarse la franela roja en su cuello y aflojando un poco su camisa debajo de su suéter. Siendo Ryan un más alto que ella puedo ver bien su escote, aunque normalmente con su….vida con Rinko y Shiranui siendo tan íntima, él no negaría que le pareció muy sensual y hermosa esa acción de su parte. Justo mientras hacía esto, de los árboles cayo un pequeña sanguijuela….que Ryan atrapo antes de que cayera en su escoté, sorprendiéndola un poco.

-"¡Kyyaaaaa! ¿Eso es una sanguijuela?"

-"Así parece….pero no creo solo haya una"

Justo entonces llovieron más sobre los dos, ella dio un grito y salió corriendo, curiosamente en esa dirección había un lago. Ella no dudo un segundo….en quitarse la ropa de su parte superior, quedándose en brazier de bikini, lazándose al lago y librándose de las sanguijuelas. Ryan la siguió tranquilo y se metió al lago para quitárselas también, ella saco la cabeza del agua y soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-"Hhhaaaa menos mal que salieron, Creed-san estaaaaa…"

-"Solo llámame Ryan niña, es mejor así son honoríficos"

Ella se le quedo viendo pues….digamos que se había quitado su chaqueta antes de entrar, solo quedando con su pantalón y camisa blanca, la cual estaba mojada y pegada su musculoso pecho, además de que él estaba desabotonándola para quitársela….la visión de eso la dejo en trance de nuevo, sonrojándose lentamente y sin darse cuenta….su corazón empezó a latir más fuerte.

-"Ah ah yo….me gust- ¡Kya!" justo se despertó cuando algo se enrollo alrededor su cintura baja.

Viendo de qué se trataba, al parecer era….una enorme anguila….con bigotes, tal vez de un cruce con Bagre. Justo entonces se dio cuenta que no era momento de pensar en eso, para liberarse Asuka le dio un golpe en la cabeza al animal con su Tanto enfundado, luego se disculpó con esta, antes de poder salir por su cuenta fue cargada de nueva como una novia…por Ryan hasta llegar a la costa del lago.

-"Nada mal Asuka, nada mal. Te daré un pequeño regalo para darte ánimos…pero solo uno"

-"Eh pero, que- ¡*Uuummm*!"

Fue cayada por un beso en los labios de parte de él, durando 3 segundos en los que ella solo cerró los ojos, él la bajo al piso y se separó sus labios de ella.

-"Bueno nos vemos, iré a ver qué tal le va a las otras"

Abrió un portal y desapareció, llevándose su chaqueta y camisa en sus manos, dejando a la chica con la boca abierta y una mirada soñadora en su ruborizada cara.

 **Otra vez moviéndose por diferentes lugares.**

Dejándola para que siga con su prueba, fue a ver a las demás en sus caminos. Encontrando a la rubia orgullosa peleando con un osos polar.

- _'En serio… ¿Quién rayos construyo esto este parque? Incluso puso un osos polar….o tal vez solo sea ilusiones, muy reales pero aun así ilusiones'_

Después de ponerlo a dormir con una llave al cuello, la chica siguió su camino, pero para cubrirse de la ventisca se había puesto un traje semejando a un sumo, a él le pareció gracioso.Luego se fue a los riscos encontrando a la de pelo negro largo, teniendo problemas con una víbora enrollada en su torso y acercándose a sus enormes pechos, por lo visto ella lo tenía controlado. Ahora estaba cerca al río donde la chica de pelo plateado en trenzas largas usaba su sombrilla a modo de bote para navegar, dejándose libre a un ataque de pirañas, justo llego la niña de ojos de cruz quien corría para alcanzar a su amiga. Las pirañas habían rasgado casi toda su ropa, pudiéndose ver su ropa interior purpura rosácea con volantes. Como demoraba tanto él fue rápido y tomo en sus brazos a la peliplateada y apareciendo al lado de la pelirosa.

-"Oh….a-a-a-ah gracias Ryan-kun" agradeció Hibari tratando de no concentrarse en el hecho que estaba sin camisa.

-"….B-B-B-B-Bajame…." Dijo Yagyu ruborizada al sentir perfectamente con sus manos los pectorales del chico.

Él la bajo al suelo y luego levanto su mano derecha acercándola al pecho de esta, para retirar la piraña metida entre ello, para gran vergüenza de esta. Luego desapareció en un portal oscuro de nuevo, las 2 chicas se quedaron curiosas pero decidieron seguir con su camino.

Al final del primer día, Ikaruga se encontró con Katsuragi y las 2 pasaron la noche en una cueva, cerca de la cual había una fuente de aguas termales.

-"¿Me pregunto si las demás estarán bien?" preguntó Ikaruga.

-"Seguro están bien" respondió la rubia.

-"Estas en lo correcto chica, las otras 3 están bien"

Las dos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, más aún al ver al chico que ayudaría en su entrenamiento dentro de las aguas con ellas, sin ropa al parecer….dejando ver su atléticamente musculoso cuerpo. Las chicas se ruborizaron pero aún podían reaccionar, a su manera claro.

-"¡¿Q-Q-Q-Q-QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?!" dijo Ikaruga tapándose con la manos sus pechos.

-"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh que cuerpazo tienes…. ¿te importa si lo manoseo un poco?" dijo Ikaruga con baba saliendo de su boca.

Ryan no dijo en respuesta, solo se levantó y salió de las aguas para ir a vestirse en un lugar más apartado, habiendo entrado desnudo al levantarse les dio una buena vista de su hombría a las dos chicas sin importarle un poco. Ikaruga se quedó paralizada de la impresión y sus mejillas se enrojecieron mucho, Katsuragi….tubo una hemorragia nasal y cayó de cara dentro de las aguas, flotando con una que otra burbuja saliendo a los lados de su cabeza.

Una vez cambiado Ryan se transportó por un portal a donde estaban Hibari y Yagyu, viendo que habían hecho un campamento también e incluso encontraron un manantial subterráneo e hicieron un fuente termal para las 2. Luego se transportó a donde estaba Asuka para ver cómo iba, encontrándola saliendo del lago después de flotar un rato en este, observo que su mirada parecía perdida en pensamientos, se notaba frustración, enojo, inseguridad y tristeza.

- _'¿Qué es lo que te molesta niña?'_

Ya en la mañana del segundo día y las chicas reanudaron su camino, Ryan calculo que las 5 llegarían al mismo tiempo al final, pero Asuka lo dejo preocupado así que disidió seguirla a ella. La vio entrar a una cueva con estalactitas arriba y abajo, ella seguía el mapa que al parecer decía que era un atajo, adentrándose más….se detuvo al y el pudo escucharla comentar algo al respecto de ser "la nieta de un Shinobi legendario", en ese momento de distracción apareció el obstáculo para ella, en forma de un gato negro de ojos rojos gigante.

-" **¡Qué tontería! ¡¿Cuánto puede valer que sea la nieta de un Shinobi Legenddario?!** " hablo en voz distorsionada el gato para luego atacarla.

 **-"Las relaciones familiares no son más que conexiones personales ¡Solo un necia creería que tiene algo que ver con ser fuerte!"**

 **-** "Yo nunca…" trato de responder Asuka.

- **"Por estar emparentada ¿te hace más fuerte?"**

Esa simple pregunto la distrajo y casi fue noqueada por el ataque del gato, alejándose hizo distancia para estar a salvo.

- **"Si es así ¿Cuál es tu motivo para seguir este camino?"**

-"Mi motivo…¡Yo…!" antes de poder responder tuvo que esquivar un pisotón del gato, pero no pudo moverse cuando una gran roca iba caerle encima.

-"Oye no te distraigas, debes liberar tu mente de dudas que no tienen sentido"

Ella reconoció la voz y abrió los ojos para ver que Ryan estaba aguantando la gran roca con su mano izquierda, este la tira a un lado y luego se apoya en esta mientras la mira.

-"Pero yo….no soy-"

-"Hay Asuka….la familia es donde una crece y aprende lo que necesitara para vivir una vida propia, ellos te brindan amor y apoyo….pero no deciden tu destino, mucho menos te obligaran a aceptar uno que no quieras, al final….la decisión es tuya. Serás solo una más del montón de los Hanzo, o serás la mejor Hanzo que tu decidiste ser" dijo él acariciándole la mejilla derecha con cariño.

-"Toman tu decisión, y sigue adelante. Solo así podrás volverte más fuerte" dijo para luego desaparecer en un portal.

Asuka se quedó mirando un rato pero entonces su mirado se llenó de nueva determinación, encarando al gato se preparó para atacar.

-"Por mi abuelo….por mi padre y mi madre, es que estoy aquí. Pero ahora yo haré mi camino….Arte Secreto Ninja: Doble Corte" con ese ataque hizo un corte en X en la frente del gato.

Este maulló fuerte de dolor y luego se volvió niebla, explicando como la expectativa se volvía una presión, la cual nublaba el corazón por lo que no debía seguir con eso dentro de ella.

-"Ve con cuidado, a lo que debes temer es la debilidad de tu corazón" dijo detrás de Asuka una mujer oculta en la oscuridad de la cueva.

Al salir de la cueva, Asuka llego a la cima….al mismo tiempo que las demás, ahora no sabían cómo se decidirían la competición. Justo entonces se percataron de una figura en la cima de un pico de la montaña, se podia notar que era mujer por la delantera copa H bien contenida por unos vendajes a ese nivel, su atuendo hace recordar a un "Bancho". Con una gran gabardina azul oscuro en mal estado, unos pantalones del mismo color con una soga a modo de cinturón, sus manos estaban vendadas como los peleadores, unas sandalias de madera y una gorra de sobre su cabeza dejando ver la larga melena de pelo negro hasta la cintura, viéndose levemente sus ojos marrón rojizo. Ella tenía el pergamino que buscaban pero declaro que solo venciéndola lo conseguirían.

-"Mi nombre es….Daidouji" dijo la mujer de complexión musculosa pero femenina.

Solo Ikaruga y Katsuragi reconocieron ese nombre, explicando que era una leyenda, un Shinobi que por voluntad propia repetía el curso pese a haber pasado todos los exámenes finales. Bajando de la cima al suelo para encararlas, incluso dijo que se enfrentaría a las 5 al mismo tiempo para no perder el tiempo, ellas solo asintieron entre ellas y fueron a atacarla….pero al final solo fueron mandadas a volar cuando Daidouji libero un leve impulso de aire alrededor de ella, fue solo la punta del iceberg y lo sabían.

-"¡No podemos rendirnos ahora después de llegar tan lejos!" grito Katsuragi.

Atacando junto a Ikaruga y Yagyu, solo para que Daidouji las mandara a volar con otro impulso de poder.

-"Ni atacándola juntos podríamos hacerle un araño" comento Hibari preocupada.

-"No puedo luchar d contra ella" razono Asuka.

Entonces recordó lo que "él" dijo _'Toma tu decisión, y sigue adelante. Solo así podrás volverte más fuerte'._

-"¡Pero….!" Con nueva determinación, ella ataco lanzando unos kunais primero.

Daidouji los detuvo pero cuando miro al frente Asuka había desaparecido, para su sorpresa ella caía en picada con su espada apuntando hacía abajo.

- _'Si me rindo ahora ¡Habré perdido ante mi misma!'_

Su ataque logro cortar levemente el gorro de la marimacho y nada más, en respuesta a esto su oponente preparo su ataque con su mano derecha, haciendo sonar sus músculos al tensarse. Lanzando un golpe de garra a su abdomen, haciendo volar a Asuka por la fuerza del golpe, antes de que ella cayera al suelo….Ryan la atrapo y llego al suelo al lado de Hibari.

-"Estuviste increíble Asuka…." Dijo él aun cargándola como si fuera su novia.

-"Así que este es el nivel de las estudiantes de Hanzo….y tú debes ser ese extraño individuo que apareció durante el ataque de las Akunin" dijo Daidouji.

Justo entonces una explosión de humo se manifestó, apareciendo Kiriya.

-"Ya es suficiente Daidouji"

Las chicas se sorprendieron de verlo y preguntaron qué estaba pasando.

-"Daidouji fue quien propuso la idea de hacer aquí la excursión de entrenamiento. Se ofreció para mejorar su entrenamiento" él explico mientras la marimacho avanzo hacia adelante.

Pasando a Ikaruga, Katsuragi y Yagyu, se puso frente a Ryan quien estaba al lado de Hibari, aun cargando a Asuka la cual despertó para verla.

-"El ataque de una inexperta me ha alcanzado, por lo tanto te entrego esto a ti" Asuka levanto la mano para recibir el rollo Super Secreto Shinobi, mirando arriba vio a Ryan darle una sonrisa lo cual la ruborizo un poco…más aún cuando se acordó del beso que le dio.

-"Así que gano Asuka ¿eh?" dijo Katsuragi.

-"Teniendo en cuenta que ella pudo lograr un leve corte en su gorro, es lógico" comento Ryan.

-"Él tiene razón, ella se lo gano. Pero ahora tengo algo más hacer"

-"¿Y qué seria?" pregunto inocente Hibari.

-"Tener una pelea con el nuevo por supuesto, seguro no te molestara ¿verdad?"

-"Siéndote sincero no tengo ganas de pelear….pero uno fácilmente puede darse cuenta que no me dejaras en paz si me niego. Que sea rápido"

Ryan no espero que se le lanzara de inmediato, por supuesto que no lo atrapo de improviso. Él fácilmente se movió rápidamente para esquivarla, aun cargando a Asuka, otra vez moviéndose cuando la mujer le tiro una patada. Esta vez él fue llego al lado de Kiriya y dejo a Asuka de pie en el suelo para que el profesor pudiera encargarse de ella, Daidouji estaba por lanzarse a atacar de nuevo….solo para recibir un golpe de palma en su abdomen que la hizo retroceder contra una roca del lugar.

Ryan se movió lejos de los demás para que tengan más espacio, ya a unos 10 metros de ellos volteo a ver a la marimacho, esta solo volvió a atacar con golpes y patadas rápidas. Él desviaba los ataques mayormente pues eran rápidos y era difícil esquivarlos por el momento, la chica sabia como evitar ser predecible en batalla, siguieron peleando hasta que ella logro dar un puñetazo a abdomen, la fuerza del impacto resonó fuertemente para todos los presentes que observaban la pelea, quedando estos sorprendidos pues el chico no se movió de su lugar ni siquiera un centímetro.

-"Oh es increíble que hayas soportado mmi golpe"

-"La fuerza de tu golpe me hubiera hecho retroceder un poco, solo tuve que contrarrestar la fuerza de impacto para evitar eso"

-"¿Cómo hiciste eso?... ¡*GASP*!"

Observando a su oponente, vio que él mismo se había dado un golpe en la parte de atrás de su abdomen, de esa forma anulando la fuerza del impacto. Las chicas no entendían que fue lo que hizo.

-"Para anular la fuerza de su golpe, el joven Ryan se dio un golpe en la parte posterior de su abdomen, de esa forma la fuerza de su golpe contrarresto la de Daidouji"

Después de su explicación reanudaron su pelea, esta vez ella fue puesta a la defensiva, los golpes de su oponente atacaban rápidamente y no le daba tiempo de respiro. Si lograba hacer espacio para poder descansar, Ryan solo aparecía por un portal cerca de ella y volvía a ponerla a la defensiva. Sus golpes con mucha más fuerza y velocidad que los que ella lanzaba, sentía sus brazos entumecerse levemente tenía que hacer algo para romper su cadena de ataques. Para eso ella dio un fuerte pisotón al suelo agrietándolo y haciéndolo perdiera momentáneamente el equilibrio, aprovechando para lanzarle un derechazo al rostro, Ryan atrapo su puño y lanzo un derechazo propio, el cual Daidouji atrapo también. Ambos forcejeaban para liberarse o someter al otro, aplicaban toda la fuerza posible para esto pero ninguno cedía, entonces él solto el puño de la chica y jalo su brazo derecho para azotarla contra el suelo. Daidouji libero su agarre también para tomar distancia, su cuerpo estaba adolorido pues la azotada contra el suelo dejo su cuerpo peor de lo que pensaba.

-"No está mal, pero aun puedo pelear, así que continuemos"

-"Me temo que no podremos continuar, quede para cenar con unas amigas en mi casa y debo ser puntual….o me ganare una reprimenda de ellas….o algo peor" dijo Ryan.

Daidouji iba a atacar pero para su gran frustración Ryan manifestó un portal para irse.

-"Fue interesante, tal vez otro día podamos pelear de nuevo. Me retiro por ahora chicas y Kiriya, me retiro pues ya está atardeciendo, el día siguiente pasare para tener un combate de prueba con las chicas. Nos vemos, cuídense….en especial tu Asuka"

 **Por una calle de los barrios bajos, 7:40 de la noche.**

El Titán Demonio había estado cazando demonios desde la tarde, sin duda su ataque a la academia dejo en alerta a todas las basuras que se ocultaban en los barrios bajos, le costó más rastrearlos….pero más que nada, parecía que los más "fuertes" entre las basuras, ahora estaban más interesados en matarlo. Más de 4 veces fue emboscado por un grupo de 35 demonios a más liderados por ellos, al final solo se convirtieron en alimento para él, aumentando más su poder.

- _'Parece que o ese Vampiro me quiere muerto y está ofreciendo algún tipo de promoción en el rengo de demonios, o ya está dándose lo que yo había estado planeando…. Los Taimanin no avanzaron en su guerra contra ellos porque prefieren cazar a los de menor rango, pero supongo que se debe al ventaja de los demonios en puestos del gobierno, sin embargo no cambia que la mejor forma de acabar con un imperio de monstruos egoístas….es quitando a los "peces grandes" del estanque. Una vez lo haces los demás peces se mataran para tomar el lugar vacante, y si hay algo que siempre sucede entre los demonios….es que nunca hay verdadera lealtad'_

Ryan sabía que además de Shigeru, Edwin y el "chico Emo". Al menos habían 3 demonios más que eran los más fuertes en la actual cadena de mando, con la caída del viejo seguro perdieron un lugar producción y mejora de demonios….pero deben haber más, sin mencionar que….Asagi le comento que los Estados Unidos tenía su propia unidad de Taimanins llamada US Force; además estaban un grupo de demonios, separados aparentemente de los demonios que ha estado cazando, llamados Asmodians que tienen un acuerdo con la aldea de los Ninja Anti-demonio.

-"Parece que las cosas están más mezcladas de lo que pensaba, pero no ha cambiado mi objetivo de acabar con demonios….por otro lado"

 **¡*KLING*!**

 **-** "Tch…."

Él había levantado su cuchillo militar para detener una espada larga y delgada de hoja amarilla, antes de que pudiera hacer contacto con su cuello, para gran frustración del caballero infernal Ingrid.

-"¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?"

-"¿No es obvio? acabar contigo"

-"…Jajaja que graciosa"

Él solo le dio un rodillazo al estómago, que la lanzo hacia atrás cayendo de espalda, se levantó pero el golpe realmente dejo un daño severo a ese nivel….uno más de esos y ya no se levantaría.

-"¿Y bien? ¿No que me matarías o algo así?"

-"¡Cállate!"

Lazándose a la batalla, sus armas chocaron creando chispas iluminando un poco el callejón, cada ataque de la caballero era bloqueado y desviado por el Titán cazademonios. La mujer no estaba ganando ventaja alguna en la batalla, necesitaba distraerlo para dar un golpe letal, para su buena suerte trajo algo para ayudarle en su batalla. Tomando distancia de su oponente apunto con su espada contra él, Ryan la miro confundido…hasta que detrás de ella se manifestó una cortina oscura de donde salieron dos extraños seres con cabeza de insecto de color rojo con ojos azules, y lo que parecía un manto hecho de oscuridad, estos sacaron sus brazos….y en el izquierdo tenía un índice alargado con la punta brillando de color amarillo fuego.

Él los miro cuidadosamente, moviendo levemente su cabeza cuando los dedos índices de estos se alargaron como lanzas para tratar atravesar su cabeza, luego su cuello pero el solo se movió ligeramente. Al parecer estaban solo de apoyo, pues la mujer volvió a atacar esperando que eso pudiera darle una oportunidad de matarlo, pero él no era un novato….en especial con el alma de un Titán que dedico su vida a matar y devorar demonios en venganza por quitarles a su amada esposa….este niña no tiene idea de lo que él es capaz.

 **¡*CLANG*!**

-"¡Uuugghhh! ¡¿Qué diablos?!"

-"….ni siquiera esta cerca…."

Ingrid tuvo que bloquear un swing poderoso de izquierda a derecha que la tiro al suelo y casi la hace soltar su espada, levantándose a tiempo bloqueo más ataques del Titán Demonio. Los demonios que llamo usaban sus aguijones para atacarlos pero no daban en el blanco, peor aún algunos de los ataque eran desviados por él y pasaban rozando la piel de la morena pelirosa rojizo, lo cual le dificultaba seguir atacando.

-"Entonces veamos que tal te parece esto…" dijo Ingrid.

Él se le quedo mirando, iba a atacar pero entonces….5 agijones….de color violeta fueron disparados hacía él, con mayor velocidad, logro esquivarlos…..solo para que otros 5 más aparecieran. Estos lograron enterrarse en sus dos hombros y rodillas, el último en su cuello, y luego lo movieron para estamparlo contra una de la paredes del callejón, hundiéndose más los aguijones lo aseguraron contra esta para inmovilizarlo. Mirando al nuevo atacante era similar a los 2 primeros de antes solo que era un insecto de caparazón plateado al parecer con ojos en forma de grietas color negro, además de un manto de oscuridad tenía un sombrero con bordes largos a los lados asemejando un vaquero, sus brazos tenia manos de 5 dedos con puntas brillantes color violeta.

Ingrid se acercó a su objetivo, inmovilizado y esperando el golpe final, llegando al frente de él. Se tomó la libertad de acariciarle una de sus mejillas en burla mientras usaba el filo de su espada para….cortar y abrirle la camisa blanca que tenía debajo de su chaqueta, dejándole ver su bien formados músculos….lo cual la excito mucho. Puede que ella fuera leal a Edwin pero, los logros de este inusual humano sin duda eran prueba de su poder….cualquier mujer, demonio o no, lo encontraría atractivo y ella no era excepción. Lástima que decidió declararles la guerra, Edwin dejo bien claro que después de lo que hizo con Shigeru, dejarlo vivir no era una opción.

-"Si no hubieras destruido la Academia HijiriOsamu, aún podrías haberte unido a nosotros, pero Black-sama te quiere muerto por lo que hiciste. Que lastima….no quisiera matarte pues me atraes mucho….más que Black-sama" dijo ella poniendo la punta de su espada a nivel de su corazón.

-"Oh así que el Vampiro se enojó, que bueno….todavía tengo mucho que hacer antes de ir por él, pero me alegro mucho que me dieras esa noticia" dijo Ryan liberándose fácilmente de los aguijones que lo empalaban.

Ella se distancio sorprendida, entonces vio cómo su cuerpo se rodeaba de energía carmesí….que despedía un gran odio y malicia, incluso ella sentía un miedo aterrador al estar cerca. Críos apareció lazando un grito de rabia al cielo nocturno para luego salir disparado contra los dos demonios insecto rojo, estos dispararon sus aguijones para interceptarlo pero un portal apareció, él entro en este y reapareció detrás de ellos para clavar la punta de hoz de sus espadas, agarradas en reversa y jalando hacía arriba….arrancándoles la cabeza de insecto y matándolos. Luego miro al insecto vaquero, el cual uso su mano izquierda para bajar su sombrero y cubrir su rostro, manifestando una niebla purpura e invocando 4 agujas plateadas con punta violeta, estás rodearon al Titán y dispararon sus agujas. Él se movía rápido para esquivarlas, cuando una se clavó en su hombro no le importa y siguió tratando de alcanzar al demonio que lo atacaba.

Este solo se movía erráticamente para evitar ser atrapado, esto frustro mucho al Titán quien decidió usar más sus portales para acercarse más, abriendo portales rápidamente entraba y salía del espació entre las sombras. El demonio empezó a desesperarse pues ya no podía atinarle mucho menos sabía por dónde aparecería, y esto al final termino con su cabeza siendo atravesada por las espadas del Titán….para luego arrancar su cabeza brutalmente. Con los 3 muertos, ahora se centró en la caballero, quien empuñaba su espada pero no podía dejar de temblar porque…..ella vio perfectamente que hizo. Estaba segura, algo….salió de su cuerpo, parecía la boca de un demonio….esta atrapo el alma oscura de los demonios que mato….y se los trago. Ella no pudo callar….los gritos que estos dieron mientras eran devoradas, están sufriendo mucho.

-"¡¿Qué se supone que eres tú?!"

- **"En el pasado fui un guerrero de la raza de los Titanes…un hombre que iba a cazarse** **con la mujer que amaba y con quien estaría toda su vida…pero ese día tan importante, demonios atacaron y se la llevaron. Se llevaron lo más importante para mi…Ese día yo morí…y me convertí en lo que los demonios más temen, algo capaz de devorarlos y hacerlos sufrir…volviendo más fuerte con cada demonio que devoraba….Así nací yo Críos"** fue todo lo que dijo mientras se transformaba y volvía a ser Ryan.

Se acercó a Ingrid sin mostrar algún tipo de hostilidad, ella bajo su espada para evitar que disidiera atacarla, ambos se pararon uno frente al otro y se quedaron en silencio…. ¿qué se podía decir respecto a todo lo que paso?...para ella solo le quedaba hacer una cosa, envaino su espada y se fue del lugar. Él la vio irse no había razón para hacer nada contra ella, puede que sea un demonio pero….su corazón era más humano, ella no era una enemiga….tal vez, solo tal vez llegaría a ser una aliada, después del todo todos podemos cambiar, solo debemos querer desde el corazón.

-"De todos los demonios que he enfrentado….tu eres el único que tiene honor, siéntete orgullosa de eso Ingrid" fue todo lo que dijo antes de irse atravesando un portal.

De haberse quedado un rato más, hubiera visto la hermosa sonrisa de la morena de pelo rosa rojizo.

 **Listo aquí está el capítulo, siento demorarme mucho en esto, apenas termino mis exámenes la siguiente semana, felizmente solo me falta uno. Ahora más bien no sé con qué historia seguir, estoy entre Mad Paradox en la Escuela Magica e Ichigo Rey de Los Vivos y Los Muertos, pero también están las historias de Ryuken. El crossover con Kuroinu o el de Koihime Musou, este en especial pues viene la parte de la llegada de Shuri, quería poder pasar hasta el encuentro con Shion en el capítulo siguiente.**

 **Bueno para poder terminar y subir de una vez el capítulo, pondré el Omake de Crios…yendo a Tokyo en vez de Asakuza.**

En otra línea de tiempo, Ryan se fue a vivir a Tokyo en vez de Asakuza, este Tokyo sin embargo….tenía un problema con una nueva especie que vivía entre los humanos, el cual no podía sobrevivir…..sin comer carne humana. Seres llamados Ghouls, muchos de ellos lo hacían para sobrevivir pues no había otro modo, otros….cazaban por diversión o empezaban a verse como seres superiores a los humanos. Para poder combatirlos se tiene a la CCG, los cuales combaten a los Ghouls con armas creados de partes de estos monstruos, es una guerra librada en secreto.

Con la prensa empeorando la reputación de los ghouls, ahora la mayoría estaban ocultos, pero otros crearon una organización. Aogiri, a modo de ghouls terroristas. Como sea las cosas empeoran la vida de inocentes, tantos humanos como ghouls, y cabe mencionar que muchos de los investigadores de la CCG….tienen problemas mentales lo cual los hace peores que sus presas. Sin embargo la llegada de Ryan cambiaria todo, para bien o para mal, él no es amigo de nadie….todo puede ser una presa para él.

Ni bien llego a la ciudad, paso 2 semanas en las que conoció cuanto pudo de la ciudad, pero su primer encuentro con un ghoul fue en una cafetería. Una mujer de pelo violeta, que al parecer llamo la atención de un chico dentro de esa cafetería. Como sea, la chica lo invito a tomar un café con ella y luego salieron del lugar para ir a un callejón cerca de una construcción, donde al parecer lo comería….lastima para ella que termino con su brazo derecho casi siendo arrancado de su cuerpo, solo pudo escapar porque unas vigas de metal cayeron entre los dos antes de que él pudiera matarla.

Otros encuentros pasaron en callejones. Hubo uno en el que encontró a una chica de pelo azul oscuro corto, una ghoul con una sola ala roja, usualmente son dos; también estaba ese chico de la cafetería que se interesó en la pelivioleta que él no pudo matar, pero ahora tenía su ojo izquierdo color negro con pupila roja….como un ghoul. La chica era una estúpida perra, así que él le dio una buena paliza. Después de eso pensó que era mejor solo seguir su vida normal, matando uno que otro ghoul que intentara matarlo, pero llego un día…..uno en el que vio….como los humanos eran igual de retorcidos que los ghouls todo por culpa de un bastardo loco llamado Mado Kureo.

Esos días Ryan conoció y entablo una relación de amistad con una mujer llamada Fueguchi Ryuko, una ghoul y además una madre, su hija Hinami y ella estaban buscando a su padre que se separó de ellas y llevaba perdido buen tiempo. Él ya daba por muerto al padre pero aún que ellas fueran ghouls no las veía como amenazas, les dio asilo en su casa hasta que ellas decidieron irse para no meterlo en problemas, él las fue a buscar preocupado por su bienestar y felizmente las encontró….o más bien encontró a Ryoko a punto de ser asesinada por un bastardo de pelo blanco y mirada demente, no tuvo que pensarlo….él solo salto para detener el ataque del látigo de espinas que iba a decapitarla.

-"….Creed-san…." La escucho él, su voz temblante y ojos llorosos.

-"Vaya….que inesperado, es raro ver a un ghoul proteger a otro….me da asco"

Eso que dijo el imbécil lo hizo enojar.

-"¿Qué dijiste imbécil?"

-"¿No escuchaste? Dije que es- ¡*GASP*!¡*UUUUGGGGGHHHH*!"

Antes de poder responder, Ryan lo jalo hacia el mismo usando el látigo y le dio un puñetazo al pecho, sacándole todo el aire y lazándolo contra el otro investigador que era su compañero en esta operación, habían otros 2 pero no eran amenaza alguna.

-"¡*Cough**Cough**Cough*! Nada mal ¡*Cough*! Bastardo"

-"Mado ¿Estás bien?"

-"Tranquilo Amon, ¡*Cough*! Estaré bien-"

-"Estoy seguro que te rompí el esternón imbécil, lárgate de aquí junto e a tu grupito…. **o los mataré a todos"** dijo liberando su aura carmesí.

El efecto fue rápido, todos alrededor de la cuadra, humanos o ghouls sintieron un gran terror….nada parecido a lo que alguna vez hubieran sentido. Él sabía que Ryoko también lo estaba sintiendo, pero ahora solo le importaba salvarla….si al final lo llegaba a odiar no le importaba. El grupo de investigadores estaban experimentando mucha ansiedad, los dos que tapaban la salida no dudaron en huir pues no aguantaban más, solo quedaron Mado y Amon, estos tampoco estaban bien pues ya no tenía valor o voluntad para seguir….el miedo los invadió completamente.

-"¡*GGGGRRRRRR*M-M-MALDICIÓN! ¡ESTO NO HA ACABADO, VOLVERE PARA MATARTE JUNTO ES MUJER!" grito en rabia el viejo mientras su compañero lo ayudaba a caminar para salir del callejón.

-"No me importa….si quieres, búscame….estaré esperándote. Y te juro **que sufrirás hasta el segundo antes de morir"**

Los 2 apuraron el paso inconscientemente, al final se fueron, todo acabo. Hinami quien estaba en el otro lado del callejón junto a Kaneki, corrió para abrazar a su madre aliviada de que todo había pasado. Su madre por otro lado, Ryoko no despegaba su mirada de la espalda de Ryan, sus ojos aun llorosos mostraban felicidad de aun estar viva….y de verlo a él. Ryan solo volteo a verla y luego abrió un portal debajo de sus pies para irse del lugar.

-"¡*Gasp*E-E-Espéra*! ¡Creed-san¡…."

-"Adiós Ryoko, cuídate por favor, tú también Hinami"

Con esas palabras despareció, dejando a la madre muy agradecido pero llorando de tristeza, pensando que tal vez nunca lo vuelva a ver.

 **Listo termine, respecto al Omake, de haber hecho esta historia Ryan/Críos estaría solo emparejado con Ryoko, porque ella es mi personaje favorito aun sí estuvo solo un capítulo en la seria y manga. Es el personaje que menos quería que muriera, algo más respecto a el capítulo. Usé referencias a Samurai X y si lo notaron antes o no, confirmo que los demonios del duelo eran Mephisto y Faust de DMC 4.**

 **Eso sería todo, espero les guste y dejen su comentario. Nos vemos en la siguiente actualización.**


End file.
